Life Goes On
by Hippiechic81
Summary: Life in Minneapolis continues for Rhoda Morganstern and her Neice, Suzannah. A terrible tradgedy shakes their world. They will face alot of changes that will rearrange their life as they know it! With the support of their friends and family, Can they make it trough? They can and They will! Together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here is the sequel to Family is Everything! This first chapter is pretty heartwrenching so be prepared! Please Read AND review! Hope you enjoy this story!**

It was a beautiful September morning. Suzannah Morganstern was getting ready for her first day of 8th grade. She was really nervous. Her best friend, Bess Lindstrom, was going to be starting high school this year. That meant Suzi wouldn't have her best friend right in the same building. Bess had promised to walk her to the bus stop, though, and wait for the bus with her. Bess would be riding a different bus. Suzannah was just finishing up applying her makeup when her Aunt called from the other room.

"Suzi, breakfast!" Suzi called out,

"Coming!" Then she quickly finished putting on her mascara. A few minutes later she was sitting at the table trying to enjoy her eggs. It was all quiet at first, then Rhoda asked,

"You all right, Sweetheart?" Suzi nodded ,then shook her head.

"It's just that…" She cut herself off.

"What is it, Honey?" Rhoda coaxed, as she brushed a lock of Suzi's hair out of her face. Suzi looked down for a moment then looked back at her Aunt.

"I'm scared." she admitted softly. Rhoda gave Suzi a small smile and reached out to stroke her hair.

"Ya know, Baby, change is hard. I get that. But you really have nothing to be scared of." Suzi looked at her aunt skeptically.

"I won't have any friends! Not like Bess ,anyway."

"What about Auggie and Vanessa?", asked Rhoda, mentioning a couple of the kids in Suzi's school she sometimes got together with. Suzi just shook her head.

"They are both in a few of my classes, and I'll see them at lunch, but it won't be the same without Bess. Bess is my best friend."

"I know, Sweetheart, but you can still spend time with other friends. It will be good for you. Help you grow as a person." Suzi made a face at that but before she could respond ,there was a knock on the door and a voice called out,

"Sue? You ready?"

"Come on in,Bess!", called Rhoda. Bess entered and Suzi looked up at her friend.

"Hi, Bess. I'll be ready in a minute. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thanks. I already ate. Hurry up, Sue. We don't want to miss our busses." Suzi nodded and quickly gulped down the rest of her breakfast. Then, she ran to brush her teeth and get her bag. She came back out and gave her aunt a hug and kiss.

"Bye, Aunt Rho!" Bess added,

"Bye Aunt Rhoda!" Rhoda smiled and said,

"Bye,Girls. Have a great first day!" Rhoda then began cleaning up from breakfast. Soon there was another knock at the door. Rhoda knew who it was.

"Door's open,Mare!", she called out. Mary came into the apartment and said,

"Hi Rhoda. Are you about ready to go?"

"Almost,Kid. I just gotta brush my teeth and grab my purse." Mary was taking Rhoda to work because Rhoda's car was, yet again, in the shop.

"Hey, Rhoda? Why don't you just buy a new car? This one's been giving you problems for at least a year." Rhoda sighed and looked at her friend.

"Honestly,Mare, I just can't afford it right now. I mean, I've got a kid to support and to tell you the truth, the plant store isn't doing too well right now. I just don't have too much room for anything but the real necessities."

"But won't it cost more in the long run to keep taking the car in?", asked Mary.

"Well, I've been trying to save up for a new car, actually Mare. But it's taking longer than it normally would because of the new expenses and the business reverses." Before Mary could reply, the phone rang.

"I need to get that. you go ahead, Kid. I'll meet you by the car.

"Ok." said Mary, as Rhoda picked up the phone.

"Hello…. Oh, Hiya, Bren. How're ya doin'?" She paused a moment and listened, her face getting paler by the second. Mary was just out the door when she heard Rhoda say,

"What?!" Something in her tone made Mary turn around and come back inside. She walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder as a show of support. Mary didn't know what was being said on the other end, but she could tell it was bad news. Rhoda barely acknowledged her friend as she continued to talk to her sister.

"How? Wh-when?" Rhoda listened again and then said,

"al-allright… Yeah… Well, Suzi will be at school until Three PM, but I'll make arrangements for us to be on the earliest flight this evening…. Ok. Hang in there, kiddo.I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah… I love you, too. Bye." Rhoda hung up the phone and then just sat on the sofa staring into space. She didn't seem to register that tears were running down her face or that Mary was still sitting beside her. After a few minutes of silence, Mary took Rhoda's hand and said,

"Rhoda,What's wrong?" Rhoda didn't respond so Mary tried again. She got in front of her friend and put her hands on her shoulder,

"Rhoda!" Rhoda slowly looked up at her friend. Mary asked gently,

"Are you ok? What's happened?" Rhoda just shook her head and continued crying, silently for a few seconds, then she haltingly began telling Mary about the phone call.

"That was Brenda." Rhoda said. Mary nodded at her to continue.

"She was calling to tell me , um, some bad news." Rhoda took a shaky breath and kept going. Mary rubbed her back and just listened, letting her friend take her time.

"Well, Debbie and Eddie, my sister and her husband, were supposed to be coming home from their honeymoon tonight. They, well, the plane they were on, crashed. There were no survivors. Mary's eyes widened and she held her friend's hands in hers.

"Oh, Rhoda. I'm so sorry!" Rhoda pulled free from Mary and stood up, walking over to a window. She pounded her fist on the wall next to the window and said,

"First Arnold, now Debbie. WHY?! How much more can my family take?! What did we do to deserve this?!" She cursed and then leaned back against the wall, sobbing. Mary had tears in her eyes by now and she slowly walked over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. She held her friend for several minutes until she regained control. Rhoda then pulled away and went over to sit on the couch again.

"I better call into work. Mary, you should go, you'll be late for work. Oh my gosh, I need to figure out how I'm going to tell Suzi. And we'll need to make arrangments with the school to get her school work so she can be gone. I need to call the airline…." Mary took her friend's hand to stop her rambling.

"Rhoda. Slow down. You need to breath." Rhoda stopped babbling and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Kid." Mary dismissed the apology and put an arm around her friend.

"Rhoda, it's ok. you don't need to apologize. I understand. Just take a moment. You're in shock right now." Rhoda nodded and took a few more deep breaths and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she looked up at her friend and managed a small smile.

"Thanks,Mare. Really. I'll be alright. You should go."

"Mr Grant will understand. Rhoda, you don't have to handle all this alone. I'll make the flight arrangments for you. You take care of what you need to do here before you have to go to the school. You'll need to pack for yourself and Suzi, and you'll need to call into work. You'll also have to let Georgette know so she can open the store."

"Thanks, kid. That would help a lot if you'd get the tickets." Mary squeezed her hand and then stood up to go. When she reached the door, Rhoda suddenly said,

"Mary?" When Mary turned to face her Rhoda said softly,

"Could you do me one more big favor?"

"Sure,Rhoda, What is it?"

"Could you come with us?", Then before Mary could respond, Rhoda continued on quickly.

"You see,Mare,my mother isn't doing too well, Brenda told me. Pop is trying to be strong for her and I need to be strong for them and Bren. Pop shouldn't have to take care of Ma and do funeral arrangements ,but I don't want to handle them alone. If I'm gonna be strong for them and for Suzi, I think it would really help if I had someone to give me support. Please, kid?" Mary hesitated for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for Rhoda. It was only that she was concerned that she'd be intruding on a family tragedy."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way. I don't want to intrude on a family matter."

"Mary, You're my best friend, kid. That automatically makes you family in my book. My parents even see you as a third daughter. Please, Mare. I really need you with me."

"Well, ok, then. If you really need me there, Of course I'll be there." Rhoda hugged her friend and said,

"Thanks,kid, You're a real friend." After the embrace ended,Mary headed out. She would make the call to the airline at work. Rhoda called Hemphil's first, then Georgette. After that, She packed suitcases for her and Suzi. Sometime during the day, Rhoda wasn't sure when, Mary called her to say that the tickets were purchased. The flight would leave at eight PM. Mary asked Rhoda to pack her suitcase for her, but please don't put in the shortie nightie. Mary could always make Rhoda smile no matter what was going on.

"Kid, we're staying with my parents. That nightie would NOT be a good call!"

"Just wanted to make sure. Do you still have the extra key from when you took care of my plants?"

"Yeah. I got it right here in the drawer. I'll head down after we hang up." Mary said goodbye and then Rhoda headed upstairs to her apartment. She went in and pack the things she knew Mary would need and then Watered her plants for her. After she was done, she picked up the Luggage and went back up to her place. she called a cab. Mary had taken the car. She was able to get permission to leave before the news was over that night and get off for the next day. She would come back to the apartment building and they would all take a cab to the airport.

When the cab arrived, Rhoda got in and gave the driver the address of the school. Once there, she paid him and headed to the main office. She explained what was going on and they were very nice. they called all Suzi's teachers and asked them to get her work ready for the next day. School was almost out and so Rhoda waited in the office while the AA also called to have them notify Suzi to come to the office after school instead of taking the bus. Half an hour later a confused looking Suzi came in with all her stuff.

"Hi, Aunt Rho. What are you doing here? Why did I have to get all my work for tomorrow? Where are we going?" Rhoda hugged her niece and then said,

"Let's go outside to wait for the cab and I'll tell you I just called the cab from here a few minutes ago." Suzi gave her a funny look. The sound of Rhoda's voice was kind of scaring her. But, she followed her Aunt out the door and they sat down on a bench.

"What's the matter Aunt Rhoda? You look upset." Rhoda took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Darling, Something terrible happened today. After you left for school, I got a call from your Aunt Brenda. Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I guess I'll just have to come right out and say it."

Aunt Rho, you're frightening me! What's going on?" Rhoda took another deep breath and said,

"Baby, There was a plane crash this morning. It was the plane your Aunt Debbie was on with her new husband. They were headed back from their honeymoon. Sweetheart, There were no survivors." Suzi just stared at Rhoda in shock and then said in a small voice,

"Aunt Debbie and Uncle Eddie are dead?" Rhoda just nodded, the tears making it imposible for her to speak. Suzi started crying as well. Rhoda pulled her niece into a tight hug as tears flowed down both of their cheeks. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then the cab arrived and they quickly composed themselves. Once they were back home, they both decided to take naps before dinner. They were emotionally exhausted. Especially Rhoda. They slept for a couple of hours, then they made a simple dinner and ate quickly. By the time they had cleaned up, Mary was back and ready to go. Mary had called the cab as soon as she had arrived home and changed. When the cab arrived They all took the luggage down and put it in the trunk before getting in. As they rode to the airport, they were all thinking the same thing. This was going to be a very long and depressing flight.

 **Well there's chapter 1 of my new story for ya! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will either be later this week or next week. Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! A warning: It will be sad. But the story will be happy for the most part from chapter 3 on. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! PLEASE read and review! Oh and this chapter will also explain how Lou Grant was persuaded to let Mary take the time off. He's still the same Old Lou, I didn't change his personality. The news team won't appear till the next chapter , Enjoy!**

It was very late by the time Rhoda, Suzannah, Mary landed at JFK. They got their Luggage and then went to find a cab. Luckily it didn't take too long to find a cab. Soon, they were on their way to the Bronx. Once there, They paid the driver and made their to the elevator that took them to The Morganstern's floor. Rhoda knocked and in a short amount of time, the door was opened by Brenda. Without a word, the two sisters fell into each other's arms and embraced for a long moment. Suzannah started crying again, watching them. Mary pulled the teen into a hug. As her two aunts finally pulled apart, Suzannah pulled away from Mary and gave Brenda a big hug. After that hug ended, Rhoda spoke up,

"So, how are Ma and Pop?" Brenda sighed and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Well, devastated, of course. Pop is handling it a lot better than Ma but it's killing him, I can tell. Debbie was the one most like him. His little angel." Brenda looked at her sister with sad, terrified eyes and added

"Rho, Ma's not talkin'. At all! Pop said she hasn't said a word since they got the call." Now Rhoda was scared. Ida Morganstern NOT talking? This was really bad!

"Where are they?", Rhoda asked.

"In their room. Pop won't leave her side." ,Brenda replied, sadly. Rhoda squeezed her sister's arm.

"Have either of them eaten?" Brenda just shook her head. Then she noticed Mary standing behind them, with her arm around Suzannah. She went over to give her sister's best friend a hug.

"Mary. Thanks for coming." She said, softly. Mary pulled away and nodded, giving Brenda a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry about Debbie. I only met her once but I really liked her." Brenda struggled not to cry again as she answered,

"Yeah. It's been pretty rough. Especially before you guys got here. I'm trying to help Pop take care of Ma, but it's hard." Rhoda gave Brenda another one armed hug.

"I'll go try and talk to them. Is that ok? I mean are they sleeping?"

"I doubt it. Last time I went in, which was a few minutes ago, Pa was just sitting there holding Ma's hand, and Ma's just lying there staring at the ceiling." Rhoda squeezed her hand and quick look in Mary's direction, headed back to her parents room. She knocked, then entered.

"Pop?",she said quietly as she approached the bed. Martin looked up slowly.

"Rhoda? When did you get in?" Rhoda bent down to hug her father and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Just about twenty minute ago. Mare's here too. Lou let her off so she could come with us. She's out there with Bren and Suzi."

"Tell her I said thankyou and I'll try to come say hello later."

"Pop, How ya doin'? Really."

"To tell the truth, Honey, I haven't had much time to process all this. I've just been so worried about your mother."

"Pop, you look like you could use a break. Why don't you go see your granddaughter and get something to eat. I'll sit with Ma." Martin thought for a moment and it looked like he would give in, but then he shook his head.

"Thanks, Honey. But I, I just can't leave her." Rhoda tried to persuade him a little more but eventually she had to give up. She sat with her parents for about another half hour, trying to get Ida to speak. Finally, she kissed her mother on the cheek, hugged her father once more, and left the room to join the others. Suzannah rushed over to her.

"How's Grandma Ida?" Rhoda took her niece's hand and led her over to the couch.

"Well, Sweetheart, your Aunt Brenda was right. She's not talking. She's not even responding at all." Seeing the terrified look in Suzannah's eyes, she quickly added.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be alright soon, Honey. She's just still in shock. She'll be ok by tomorrow." Suzannah nodded and then laid her head in her aunt's lap. Rhoda ran her fingers through her niece's hair. Sighing, she said,

"Listen, It's really late. I think we should all go get some rest." She gave Suzannah one more pat on the shoulder and they both got up. Brenda went to get the Air Mattress and bedding for Suzannah and a pillow and blanket for Mary, who would be sleeping on the couch. After the beds were made up, they all got ready and went to bed.

Ida still wasn't better by the next morning, so after breakfast, Mary and Suzannah stayed at the apartment to help Martin while Brenda and Rhoda went to the funeral home and to speak to the Rabbi.

On the way, Rhoda talked to her sister about her upcoming move to New York.

"Bren, How's the packing coming? When do you plan to move here for good?"

"Packing's almost done. My last day of work was fortunately yesterday. That's why I was able to come up here so fast. I am going back to Chicago next Sunday after Shiva to finish up and ship everything."

"That's great, Kiddo. You are needed here now more than ever." Brenda nodded and then added,

"Of Course, I'll have to buy new furniture here once I find an apartment. I'll be staying with Ma and Pop till that happens, so I'll have everything shipped there."

"That's a good plan.", Rhoda replied.

"Hey,Rho, what about you? Maybe you should move back here too. I'll bet there are plenty of window dressing jobs here that would pay more than you make now. And didn't you say your plant shop isn't doing too good?" Rhoda turned to look at her sister.

"Well Bren, I really don't think I could just uproot Suzi right now. She's been through enough changes. Maybe later, after she finishes Junior High, or maybe not. I'll have to see." Brenda sighed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fair to poor Suzi. But I'd love to have you nearby again." Rhoda smiled and answered what she knew her sister was really trying to say.

"I miss you too, Bren. I promise to come visit as much as I possibly can." By then they had reached their destination, so the conversation ended. They got things worked out with the funeral home and had their chance to say goodby to their sister and her husband alone. Then they headed to the Synagogue to meet with the Rabbi. After they finished there, they headed back home to check on the others. Good news was waiting for them.

"Aunt Rho, Grandma Ida got up." Suzi said happily." It was true. She still refused to speak, which scared them all, but she was up and dressed. Rhoda and Brenda went over to sit on the couch on either side of their mother.

"Ma? It's good to see you up and about.", said Rhoda, trying to act cheerful. Ida looked at her daughter but didn't say anything. Martin pulled his daughters aside and said,

"Girls, your mother refuses to go to the funeral. I've talked to her and talked to her but she won't budge."

"Maybe, we can try. She's gonna regret it if she doesn't go.", said Rhoda.

"I've tried everything, though. I'm not sure what you could do differently." Martin said, dejectedly. Suzannah overheard and came over to them.

"Grandpa Marty? Maybe I could talk to her.I.. well, I know what it's like to lose someone without getting to say goodby." Brenda looked at her niece and then at her father.

"Ya know, maybe she could help. She's young and sometimes kids have a way of getting people to open up when they don't want to."

"Suzi,Honey, Sure. Go ahead and give it a shot." Suzi walked over to Ida and whispered something to her. Then together they walked into the master bedroom. While they were gone, Rhoda took the opportunity to talk to Mary.

"Hey, Mare, You're going back to Minneapolis on Sunday, Aren't you?" Mary nodded and said a regretfully,

"Mr Grant couldn't give me anymore time off than that."

" 's ok. Really. I actually wanted to ask you another favor."

"Ok. What is it?", Mary asked.

"Well, I feel like I really should stay here for a few more days after the service. Brenda has to go back to Chicago to get ready to move back here in a couple of weeks. I want to stay until she gets back to help Ma and Pop. We are both staying this week for Shiva then Brenda will go back and settle things in Chicago. I'm hoping to stay here while she's gone. It will only be a couple of weeks, altogether."

"Ok. What can I do?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, could you take Suzi back with you and keep her till I get back? I really don't want her to miss anymore school."

"Of course, Rhoda. I'd be happy to!" Rhoda hugged her friend and said,

"Thanks, Kid." Mary waved her hand dismissively and said.

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" A few minutes later Suzi came back. It was obvious she'd been crying. Rhoda reached out and Suzi came over and sat down next to her. Rhoda wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, what happened, Kiddo?"

"Well, she listened and seemed to understand what I said. We'll just have to wait. I hope I got through to her." Rhoda gave her another squeeze.

"I'm sure you did, Baby."

They found out for sure the next day, when Ida came out of the bedroom dressed in a dark blue dress with a matching hat. Brenda found her voice first.

"You look nice, Ma."

"You really do, Mrs Morganstern.", added Mary. Ida looked at them but didn't say anything. Rhoda and Suzi were helping Martin cover all the mirrors. They were all so worried about Ida they hadn't gotten around to that before now. Once they were finished, Martin said,

"Well, I guess we better get to the funeral home now." They all headed out to get cabs. After the service, Mary, Rhoda, and Suzi headed back to get things set up for the Shiva. Brenda rode with Martin to help with Ida. Soon people began to arrive. They were told where they could put the food they brought, then they all paid their condolences to the family. After the Shiva gathering was over, Mary helped clean up. Then she went out for awhile to leave the grieving family alone. Later that evening, Rhoda broke the news to Suzannah, that she would be staying here for a couple of weeks.

"Suzi, Mary's gonna take you back to Minneapolis and you'll stay with her for awhile."

"But, Aunt Rho, What about Shiva. I need to be here!"

"Honey, I don't want you to miss that much school. I'll be here for a couple of weeks."

"Please. Let me stay!", Suzi begged, close to tears. Rhoda felt bad, but she had to stand by her decision.

"Baby, I really think it's best for you to miss as little school as possible." Suzi saw that she wasn't going to change her aunt's mind. Without another word she took off to the bedroom and closed the door. Rhoda sighed. She felt torn. Her parents needed but so did Suzi. She hoped Suzi would be ok staying with Mary. Rhoda knew her parents needed her more right now.

The next morning, Mary and Suzi got their suitcases together and put them by the door. After breakfast, Suzi hugged her grandparents and Aunt Brenda and told them goodby. Mary did the same. Ida still didn't respond but the other two hugged back. Rhoda was going with Mary and Suzi to the airport. At the airport, after checking in the luggage, Mary hugged Rhoda.

"Don't work about Suzi. She'll be ok. You just take care of your folks right now." Rhoda hugged her back tightly and said,

"Thanks, Kid. For everything. I love you for it. Really." Mary gave her a sad smile and a nod and then stepped back for Suzannah to have a moment with her. Suzannah threw her arms around her aunt and held on tight.

"Please don't make me go." Rhoda held her niece tightly and said,

"Sweetheart, you have to go. I promise, I'll be back before you know it. You can call me anytime. I'll call you every night. I'm not abandoning you. And you'll have Bess and Mary.

"But it's not the same." By this time, Rhoda was hard pressed to hold back her tears. This kid was breaking her heart. She barely keep her voice steady as she said,

"I know, Baby. I know. I'll miss you too." Suzannah held on a few more seconds and they pulled back.

"I love you, Aunt Rho." Rhoda pulled her niece back in and said,

"I love you too, Kiddo." Rhoda gave Suzi a kiss on her cheek and then gently pulled away. Suzi sighed and walked over to Mary. Together, they boarded the plane. Rhoda stayed until they took off, then headed back to the Bronx.

 **Well there you go guys! I know this was a sad one but for the most part, the next chapter will be happy and somewhat funny. This one was just getting too long so I had to end it where I did. Since I know what the next chapter will cover, I can write it pretty fast so I may be able to post it Saturday or Sunday. By the way if anyone was wondering why Suzi was more emotional than she maybe should be, She just lost both parents and now an Aunt. She's a little bit uneasy about being away from her closest family member, her gaurdian and the closest person to a mom she has. That's the reason for her sudden emotional breakdown. Again ALL reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, guys, Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! Please read and review! This chapter has a lighter feel to it although there are some sad or deeper scenes. Enjoy!**

Monday morning, Mary walked into the office and hung up her coat. Murray looked up at her and smiled.

"Hiya Mare!"

"Hi, Mur."

"How's Rhoda doing?", Murray asked. Mary sighed.

"Well, Murray, She's doing ok. Mrs Morganstern's the one that worries me. She's not speaking. She's in such a state of shock, that she won't talk to anyone."

"That's terrible!" Mary Nodded and said,

"Mur, She didn't say a word the entire time I was there."

"Ida?! Ida Morganstern? That doesn't make sense."

"Well. Murray, grief can make people do some pretty strange things." Murray nodded.

"Well, how are Suzannah and Rhoda handling all this? And Brenda and Marty?"

" Well, Brenda and Rhoda are staying this week with their folks and I've got Suzannah with me.", Mary replied. Before Murray could comment on that, The buzzer went off.

Mary hurried over to her desk and picked up her phone.

"Yes, Mr. Grant. Right away, Mr Grant." Mary turned to Murray and explained,

"Rhoda didn't want Suzi to miss anymore school, So she asked if she could stay with me for a couple of weeks, just until Brenda gets back." Murray nodded and Mary walked to Mr Grant's office door and knocked.

"Come in!" Mary entered.

"Mary, I am seriously trying to figure out if I can take away your vacation time. You were gone one day and things are a mess! I can't find any of the files, The film for the Kablanski story is missing , and the coffee I make is lousy!"

"I'm Sorry, Mr Grant. What would you like me to do first?" Mary asked. She didn't like it when Mr Grant got like this but she was used to it. She knew the best way to handle it. Lou replied,

"I need the Kablanski file. I want Murray to write up the followup story for tonight's broadcast. Then I need you to find that film. But first, get me a cup of coffee." Mary refrained from rolling her eyes as she headed toward the door saying,

"Yes, Mr Grant." As she was about to step out the door Lou quickly muttered,

"Rhoda doing ok?" Mary smiled at Mr. Grant showing his rare soft side and replied,

"She's devastated, of course, but she'll be alright. She's still in New York with her family for another two weeks." Lou nodded and then asked gruffly,

"How's Suzannah taking all this?" Mary sighed and said,

"Well, about as well as can be expected. Rhoda stayed in New York because her mother isn't doing well, but she sent Suzannah back with me because she didn't want her to miss more school."

"The kid's not too happy about that, is she." Lou responded. Mary shook her head.

"Not really. She's not talking with me much. She's not causing any problems, though." Lou nodded sagely.

"She's a good kid.", Lou said in his matter-of- fact manner. Mary nodded and said,

"She is. Thank you, Mr Grant." Mary said, meaning she appreciated that he cared. Then, she headed out to make his coffee. After bringing it to him, she got to work on finding the files and the film. Around 5PM, Ted and Georgette came in.

"Hi, Mary. Murray.", said Georgette. Ted added in his usual smooth-talking way,

"Hi, Guys."

"Hi, Ted." Mary and Murray said together, unenthusiastically.

"Georgette, how are you?", Mary added.

"What brings you by?", Murray asked.

"Ted. He's been taking me around looking for another job. So I just came with him tonight so I could see everyone."

"Georgette, Rhoda told me the plant business wasn't doing well. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was this bad though." Georgette nodded sadly.

"We're going to have to fold, I'm sure. That's why I'm out looking for work. I closed up at Four today and Ted picked me up and took me to places I've been looking into."

"Aw, that's too bad. I was sure business would be picking up again.", said Mary.

"I thought that store was doing really well. What happened?", asked Murray.

"Corporation.", said Ted, before Georgette could answer, "The small business-man doesn't stand a chance. One of those big chains comes in and crushes the little business owner flat. That's the American way." Mary rolled her eyes and turned to Murray,

"A big chain plant nursery moved in just down the block. It's taking away a lot of the customers from Rhoda's store."

"That's a shame." Georgette changed the subject.

"Mary, how is Rhoda?"

"Well, Georgette, she's doing ok, considering. Her mother isn't handling things very well at all, so Rhoda's staying with her a couple of weeks. Suzannah's staying with me."

"That sounds nice. Having Suzannah staying with you."

"Well, she sure doesn't think so, right now. I think she feels like Rhoda abandoned her."

"But, Suzannah loves you. She'll be ok. She just needs you to keep reassuring her that things will be back to normal soon. If anyone can make sure she's ok with this, you can."

"Thanks, Georgette. I hope you're right." At that moment, Lou came out of his office and said,

"I don't hear any working going on? Why is that?"

"Sorry, Lou!" said Ted as he grabbed Georgette's hand and rushed through the doors to his dressing room. Murray and Mary tried not to smile as they quickly got back to work. Lou gave them one of his signature scowls and went back into his office. slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the news was over, Mary headed home. Suzannah was supposed to be with Bess, working on her homework. However, when Mary got home, she found Suzannah working on her homework alone, right outside Mary's door.

"Suzi? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you.". Suzannah said.

"I thought you and Bess were going to be working on homework together." Suzannah shrugged.

"I just wanted to get my work done without any distractions. Besides, Bess is in a different grade than me. We don't even have the same type of homework." Her tone of voice made one thing clear. She and Bess had had a fight. Mary opted to save the conversation about that till later, though. She unlocked the door and let herself and Suzannah inside. She hung up her coat and put her purse away and asked,

"What would you like for dinner?" Suzannah just shrugged.

"Well, I have hamburger meat and I got some buns and the fixings at the grocery. How about hamburgers tonight?" Suzannah looked at Mary and said,

"That's fine, Mary."

"Ok, then. I'll go get started on the burgers while you finish up your homework."

"Ok." As Mary headed for the kitchen, there was a knock on the door.

"Could you get that, Suzi?" Suzannah got up from the couch and opened the door to reveal Bess.

"Hi, Sue." ,she said, shyly." Without a word, Suzannah stepped back to let her friend in. Then they both walked over to sit on the couch.

"Hi, Bess." Mary said cheerfully.

"Hi, Aunt Mary. I'm just here to talk to Suzannah.

"That's fine. Suzi, I'll just be in the kitchen making the burgers. Let me know when you're ready to eat."

"Thanks ,Aunt Mary." Once Mary went back to the kitchen, the girls sat there on the couch feeling awkward. Finally, Bess spoke up.

"Sue, I know I did something to make you mad at me, but I don't know what. Please talk to me."

"Oh, Bess, It was nothing you did. I've been acting rotten all weekend and all day today because I was angry with Aunt Rho for sending me back here without her. I took it out on you. I'm the one who's sorry. Can you forgive me?" Bess hugged her friend and said,

"Sure I can, Sue. And, hey, I know you're mad at your aunt right now, but she was only trying to do the right thing. I know she loves you." Suzannah sighed.

"I know that. It's just that too many things have happened to me lately. I felt that she was getting rid of me. I felt all alone again." Mary overheard that, and moving the pan off the stove, came out to join the girls.

"Suzi, Darling, you aren't alone. You still have your Aunt. She'll be back in just a couple of weeks and for now, she's just a phone-call away. We can call her later tonight, in fact. In the meantime, you have me and you have Bess." Suzannah wiped some tears away and leaned over to hug Mary.

"I know. Thanks, Aunt Mary. And, Bess? You're the best friend I could ask for." Bess reached over and hugged her friend.

"The same goes for you. I'm here for you anytime." Suzannah squeezed Bess's hand and replied.

"Likewise." Mary stood up and said,

"I better get back to those burgers."

"Mary, can Bess stay for supper?"

"If it's alright with her mother."

"I'll call her!", Bess said and went over to grab the phone. When her mother answered, Bess asked permission to stay and Phyllis gave it. After Bess hung up, she turned to Mary.

"She said it was ok with her."

"Great. I'll put another burger on." Mary got the burgers ready and Bess and Suzannah put together a salad. By then they were all VERY hungry. Once the food was ready, they sat down to eat. After they'd eaten dinner and cleaned up, the three of them started a game of Scrabble. While they were playing, there was a knock at the door. Then a voice called out,

"Hi-hi!"

"Come on in Phyllis!", called Mary.

"Hi, girls! What are you all doing?" Bess smiled at her mother.

"Hi, Phyllis! We're playing Scrabble. Don't worry. My homework all finished."

"Oh, I wasn't worried, Darling." She came over and sat on the couch. The game was almost over, the timer would go off any second. Suzannah was concentrating really hard.

 _BRRRRRING! ,_ went the timer!

"Time's up!" Bess said, gleefully, "What've you got?" Suzannah pointed to the board. It was a long word that Bess hadn't ever seen before. She had to look it up in the dictionary, but then had to concede that it was a legitimate word. Suzannah had won the game.

"Come on, Sue! Let's go to my place and Watch T.V. I think Phyllis wants to talk to Aunt Mary."

"I don't know. Aunt Mary promised I could call Aunt Rho tonight. I don't want it to be too late."

"It's alright, Suzi. Go watch television with Bess. It won't be to late when you get back."

"But, what if Sshe calls here?"

"If she does, I'll send Phyllis down to get you." Suzannah looked unsure.

"Promise?" Mary smiled at the teenager.

"I promise. Now go. Have fun."

"Alright.", Suzannah finally gave in. She and Bess headed out the door. Phyllis gave a little huff.

"I know Rhoda must have thought she was doing the right thing, having Suzannah come back with you, but clearly that child isn't handling it well. Rhoda obviously doesn't have a clue what she's doing."

"Phyllis! That isn't fair. Rhoda has been doing a wonderful job with Suzi. Suzannah is a sweet well adjusted girl. She's just been having some problems dealing with things lately. Her other Aunt died not too long after her mother died and she came to live in a new country with a relative she barely knew."

"Exactly. The child is obviously emotionally distraught. The last thing she needed was to be separated from the only parental figure she knows, no matter how bad of a parent that person is." Mary shook her head and said,

"Phyllis, you really can't go very long at all with out making snide remarks to or about Rhoda, can you?"

"I'm just trying to help. I think there is something in that book I lent you a few years back about dealing with a child's emotional needs. Maybe Rhoda would want to borrow the book now." Mary gave a little chuckle and said,

"Oh, Phyllis, I don't think so."

"I'll ask her when she returns. I really think she'd benefit from it. Well, I better go. Lars is waiting for me. It's time for our evening coffee talk. Bye." Mary gave a little wave and then settled back to watch Television and wait for Suzannah. When Suzannah got back, she finished the last bit of her homework. There wasn't much. Then she and Mary called Rhoda and talked for awhile before going to bed.

Meanwhile in New York, things still weren't better with Ida. After the first week was over,Rhoda was having to carry most of the burden because Brenda had gone back to Chicago and Martin was back at work. He couldn't handle seeing the love of his life in this condition ,so he worked longer hours than he needed to. Rhoda tried for days to get her mother to open up. Nothing had worked. Now, while Martin was still at work, Rhoda had her mother on the couch and was trying to get through to her.

"Ma, Please! Don't do this to yourself! Don't do this to us! I know you miss Debbie. We all do! You aren't the only one who's hurting right now! Pop needs you now. Brenda and I still need you. Please come back to us!" Ida just sat there for a moment, then she finally spoke. But what she said broke Rhoda's heart.

"God's punishing me." Rhoda looked at her mother in shock.

"What?! No. Ma, that's not true." Ida nodded.

"It is true. I was a horrible mother to Arnold and he died before I could tell him I was sorry. I was horrible to Debbie about her wedding, saying we should downplay it. Now she's gone too. God gave me four wonderful children and I've lost two of them because I was too controlling."

"Ma! None of this happened because of you! Arnold made the choice to join the Marines. Arnold made the choice to not try and work things out sooner. And as for Debbie, you turned things around before the wedding actually happened. The plane crash was a terrible, terrible thing. But it was an accident. That's all. It didn't happen because of anything you did. God didn't cause it to punish you for anything. It was simply a tragic, accident!" Rhoda by now had tears running down her face. Ida looked at her daughter for a long moment, her eyes filling with tears. All of a sudden, she grabbed Rhoda and pulled her in tight. the two woman clung to each other for several minutes, both of them crying. Finally, the tears subsided. They sat quietly for another moment, then Ida suddenly got up and said,

"This house is a mess. What have you and your Father been up to. You couldn't take a little time to clean up? And I bet you and your father haven't had a decent meal in days. I better go see if there's anything in the fridge that's still edible." Rhoda decided not to comment on the fact that people had been bringing food by all week, or that the house wasn't in ship shape because she and Marty had been taking care of Ida all week. She simply smiled and said,

"Alright, Ma. I'll help you." Ida went into the kitchen to see what there was to fix for dinner. Rhoda would clean up the living room. Before she started though, She had a call to make. She went to the phone and dialed.

"Hey Pop? Ma's back!"

A few days later, Mary was sitting in her chair doing her needle point, when she heard a knock at the door. She set down her needlework and went to answer it. She broke into a big smile when she saw who was on the other side.

"Rhoda! You're back!", she said, giving her best friend a big hug. Rhoda hugged back, saying,

"Hiya, Kid! I'm so glad to be back! Hey, where's Suzi?"

"She and Bess went to the movies. We didn't expect you until tomorrow. She'll be so excited to see you, though."

"Aww. I've really missed that kid. Did she do ok? Really?"

"Well, she had some problems dealing at first but she really did just fine. How's your mother?"

"She's... well, she's Ma again. She's talking again and Mary, When my pop came home from work that first night she had the breakthrough, he kissed her and she told him she was sorry. And then after dinner they were in each others arms sitting on the couch and watching television, just like old times. Kid, it was just beautiful." Mary smiled at her friend and said,

"Aw Rhoda, that really wonderful. I'm so happy for you all."

"Thanks, Mare. Yeah, my Mother's back to her old self. Of course, now I kinda wish she wasn't. She's meddling twice as much as she did before. I felt a little guilty leaving Brenda alone to face that!" Mary laughed a little and said,

"Oh, come on, Rhoda. You know you missed her. I know you were very worried about her."

"You're right,Kid. I was really scared there for awhile. ,Rhoda admitted, then added,

"She drives me crazy but If she's any other way, She's just not Ma." Mary reached out and squeezed her friend's hand. Before she could reply, they heard voices out in the hall.

"Bye, Sue! See ya later!"

"Bye,Bess. I had a blast!" Soon ,the door was flung open.

"Hey, Aunt Mary! I'm back! The movie was… Aunt Rho!" Suzannah had suddenly noticed her aunt in the room. Rhoda stood up and went over to her niece, pulling her into a big hug.

"Hi,Baby! I've missed you! Did you have a good time?" Not letting go of her aunt, the girl nodded. Rhoda stroked the girl's hair and then gently pushed her back to get a good look at her.

"I missed you, Aunt Rho! Is Grandma Ida alright now?" asked Suzannah.

"Yeah, Kiddo. She's doing really good now. She's back to her old self."

"Good. Hey Aunt Rho, can we go out tonight? Just the two of us?"

"That sounds great, Suzi. Mare, I'll talk to ya later,Kid."

"Ok. Have fun, you two." Suzannah grabbed her book bag and her things she was using at Mary's and then headed out after her aunt. A few seconds later, she came back in.

"Did you forget something, Suzi?", Mary asked.

"Sort of." Suzannah said. She walked over and gave Mary a big hug. Mary hugged her back, tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Mary." Mary smiled at the young girl and said.

"You're welcome, Darling. It was wonderful having you here." Mary gave her another quick squeeze and then released her. Suzannah smiled and waved and ran back out the door. Mary sighed as she soaked in the peace and quiet. She had loved having Suzannah around for the past couple of weeks, but it felt good to have things back to normal.

 **Well, folks, There's chapter three for ya! Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will either be up Tuesday or next Saturday. Again ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! They also help me be a better writer! Thanks for reading! Catch ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 4! The site goofed up on me again so I'm posting this in two chapters. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks!**

About a month later, Mary was sitting at her desk at about 5PM, when Rhoda came in. She was on her way home from work.

"Hi, Mare! Hi Mur."

"Hiya, Rhoda!", Murray replied.

"Rhoda! What are you doing here?",Mary added.

"Well, Mary, I have some kinda bad news. I'm coming here to tell you because I also need to tell everyone something.", Rhoda said.

"Ok. Do you want to talk in private first? Mr. Grant's in a meeting upstairs right now. We could use his office." Rhoda nodded.

"That would be great, Mare. I don't really wanna tell everyone just yet.", Mary gave her shoulder a squeeze and then led the way to Lou's office.

Once inside the office, Mary sat on the edge of the desk and Rhoda sat in the chair.

"Now, tell me. What's going on,Rhoda?"

"Well, I guess I'll just come right out and say it. The plant store's losing too much business. There are just too many bills to pay and not enough money coming in. I'm gonna have to fold." Mary sighed.

"Ah, Rhoda. I'm sorry. I really did think things would pick up."

"Yeah. Well, things don't always come out as planned." Rhoda was trying to come off all brave and tough, but Mary could tell she was upset.

"Hey, If there's anything I can do, you'll let me know, right?" Rhoda shrugged.

"Aww, sure, Mare. And thankyou. Really. But, It'll be ok. I got a raise at Hemple's last week. It'll be enough to support Suzi and me. We'll just have to cut back on spending." Mary nodded and squeezed her friend's hand.

"You said you wanted to tell everyone something. I'm assuming it has something to do with this."

"You assume right. Let's go back out and I'll tell everyone together." Before Mary could reply, The door flew open and Lou walked in and gave the two women a look.

"Oh, Hi, Lou. We were just leaving.", Rhoda said.

"I hope, so. I don't like people in my office after coming from a long meeting with the station manager."

"Is everything, all right, Mr Grant?", asked Mary.

"it is, now. He wanted to make some changes in the staff. I let him know he was full of horse puckey." Seeing the shocked look on Mary's face he added, "In a polite way, of course. I don't particularly want to be out of a job." Mary looked relieved and Rhoda was trying not to laugh. When she recovered she said,

"Lou, I have something I want to say to everyone, if that's alright with you." Lou looked at his watch and said, It's still awhile before the news goes on. I guess it's alright." They all headed out. In the news room, they saw that Ted and Georgette had come in.

"Hiya,Georgette. How'd it go today?

"Well, I did the pricing today. We also had a few people come in to buy. Did you tell everyone about the sale yet?" Rhoda shook her head.

"I was just about to."

"Maybe you should let me tell them, Rhonda! After all, I am the world's greatest Anchorman. I have a voice that makes people stop and listen.", Ted spoke up.

"Yeah. And then they wish they hadn't.", Murray quipped. Everyone laughed , except Ted, and then Rhoda said,

"Thanks, Ted. But, as the owner of the store, I think I better make the announcement."

"Suit yourself.", said Ted as he strutted over to get himself some coffee.

"Guys, the truth is, my plant shop is being drummed outta business by the chain nursery down the block. This being said, I would love for you all to come to the going out of business sale that Georgette and I are having next Saturday. You can come anytime from 8AM to 7 PM."

"I still say it would've sounded better coming from me. I'm a professional.", grumbled Ted, who then walked of towards his dressing room, adding,"Come on Georgette."

"Don't worry,Rhoda. He'll be there on Saturday. I work there so He has to come for me." Georgette said, as she rushed after Ted. Rhoda didn't comment on that, but she was thinking that she'd be just fine if Ted wasn't persuaded to come.

"I'll come, Rhoda. My daughters all like plants. I never had any use for them but I'll get some for my daughters."

"Thanks, Lou. I'm sure you're daughters will be thrilled."

"Marie and I will be there. She was saying just yesterday that we needed some new hanging plants for the porch."

"Thanks, Murray. Hey, Mary, Suzi's gonna come in that day and help out in the store for the sale, I'm sure we could use some more help if you could come that day too."

"Sure. I don't have any real plans that day. Nothing that can't wait, anyway. It sounds like it could be fun."

"Thanks, Kid. You're a real friend."

"What are friends for?" Pretty soon, Rhoda left to go fix dinner for herself and Suzannah. It was time for the news team to get back to work anyway.

The next Saturday, the shop was a madhouse. People came in swarms. Bess was helping out too. Suzannah had asked her to. The staff of the news room had come in to buy plants. Phyllis was there too. Unfortunately, so was the happy homemaker. Mary and Bess worked to make sure those two were never in the same part of the show at the same time.

"Wow! If it was like this everyday, you could keep this place open without any problems.",Suzannah said.

"Unfortunately, It's not always like this." At that moment Phyllis came up with a rose bush.

"Rhoda, for a going out of business sale, I feel this Rosebush is priced a little too high." Rhoda looked at her niece and rolled her eyes.

"Phyllis, Roses are really expensive. That's as low as I can go if I want to make any money at all."

"Well, I'll think it over and maybe I'll buy it later today. If I can't find it cheaper elsewhere."

"Fine, Phyllis. If you decide you want it, come back and if it's still here, it's yours." After Phyllis had walked off, Rhoda turned to her niece.

"People like her are probably the main reason we are going out of business." A short while later SueAnn Nivens came up with a sickingly sweet smile on her face and said in her usually know-it-all way,

"Rhoda, dear, If you would put your plants close to the windows and put salt and vinegar in the water, the plants would look a lot fresher." Rhoda put on a fake polite smile and said,

"Thanks, Sue Ann. I'll keep that in mind." Suzannah came up, stuck out her hand and said,

"Hello. I'm Suzannah Morganstern." Sue-Ann took the girls hand and shook it, replying,

"Sue-Ann Nivens, dear. I host the Happy Homemaker show at WJM." Rhoda gave a sigh and said,

"Sue Ann, Suzannah is my niece who's living with me. She wasn't at the party at Mary's and she hasn't been at the station when you're there. I forgot you hadn't met."

"How nice! And what a charming child." Suzannah tried not to make a face at being called a child in that manner. Sue-Ann bought a couple of African Violets. Then she started to leave. She turned around and nearly ran right into Phyllis.

"YOU!", Phyllis said. Sue-Ann pasted on a fake smile ,and in a sweet voice full of false bravado said,

"Oh, Hello, Phyllis dear. Buying some plants? I was just leaving, myself. Have a nice day."

Then she took off out the door before Phyllis could say another word. Rhoda quickly spoke up before Phyllis could make a scene.

"Well, Phyllis, have you decided on the Rose bush, or are you going to shop around some more first?"

"Well, My little Bess talked me into it, so I guess I'll buy one Rosebush."

"That'll be $10.00.", said Rhoda, adding, "You can pay Georgette over there."

By the end of the day, Rhoda had to admit that for a going out of business sale, it had been a pretty good business day. They'd had a wonderful turnout. Tomorrow, Rhoda would go to the bank and put the money into savings. Rhoda with the help of Suzannah, Mary, Georgette, and Bess cleaned out the store and got it ready for her landlord to show the next tenant. Then, they all went to get dinner before heading back home.

 **Well, There's chapter 4 for ya! I will post chapter 5 tonight as well because I had to divide the chapter up! Again ALL reviews are Much appreciated and they help me be a better writer! Please don't forget! Thanks! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, as promised, here's chapter 5. Technically the second half of chapter 4. I hope you like it. I actually watched this episode before I wrote this because I wanted to get it as acurate as possible. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, Mary was coming home from work with bags of groceries. Also in one of the bags were ten newspapers. Mary had just finished producing a special about Chimpanzees that was highly acclaimed in the local paper. She was barely in her door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Mary?!"

"Yeah?", Mary called back. a second later, Rhoda rushed into the room with the paper in her hand.

"I thought I heard you come in."

"Hi." , said Mary with a smile. Rhoda grinned from ear to ear and said,

"My friend, Mary Richards, a celebrity!

"Oh, that.", said Mary, modestly.

"Mare, this is a big deal!"

"It was a good review." ,Mary replied.

"Kid, how can you be so calm about this? If it had been me, I would have run out and bought twenty copies."

"Ah, well see? That's the big difference between you and me Rhoda.", Mary replied. Then taking the papers out of the bag she added,

"I only bought ten copies." The two friends laughed and then Rhoda said,

"I had a big day, too." When Rhoda didn't get much of a response she added,

"See, That was a hint. You're supposed to ask me what kind of big day I had."

"Oh, Rhoda, I'm sorry.", Mary began.

"I'm glad you asked." Rhoda cut in. She then proceeded to tell Mary all about meeting Doug Hemple, grandson of the owner of the store. Rhoda was obviously crazy about the guy. After telling all about the initial Meeting and lamenting that he hadn't asked to see her again or anything, she added,

"I don't know if it would be fair to Suzannah to bring in a new guy to our lives anyway. Besides, I'm not his type. I'm not his type." Mary sat her friend down on the couch and proceeded to give her a much needed pep talk. She hated when Rhoda put herself down like this. By the time they'd finished talking, Mary had convinced Rhoda to give a relationship with Doug a chance. The pep talk paid off. A week later, Rhoda was getting ready for her first date with the guy.

How do I look?", she asked Suzi and Mary who were sitting on the had come over to lend Rhoda a necklace.

"Aunt Rho, you look amazing!", Suzannah said.

"Thankyou, Kiddo."

"Rhoda,you look absolutely wonderful.", agreed Mary

Aw,thanks, Kid. Can you girls believe it? Rhoda Morganstern, getting ready to go on a date with a guy she actually likes. It's incredible! I'm just so… so… can I say it?"

"What?", asked Mary.

"Happy!", Rhoda blurted out.

"Aw Rhoda. That's great.", Mary said.

"This is so terrific, Aunt Rho. I love seeing you like this." Suzannah said with a grin. Rhoda went over and hugged her niece. just then, there was a knock at the door. Rhoda looked at Mary and Suzannah excitedly.

"He's here. Mary, please stay. I want you both to meet him."

"Ok,ok. I'll stay. Now go. Answer the door." Rhoda went and opened the door.

"Hi, Rhoda. You ready?", asked Doug."

"Yeah. But, come in for a second. there's a couple of people I want you to meet." Rhoda replied. Doug agreed. He came into the apartment and Rhoda said,

"Doug Hemple, This is my neice, Suzannah Morganstern. She lives with me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir.", Suzannah said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Suzannah." Then Rhoda said,

And this is my friend,Mary Richards."

"Nice to meet you, Mary.", Doug said, shaking her hand."

"You too, Doug."

"I have to go, now. I'm going down to Bess's for dinner."

"Have fun Sweetheart. I'll be back by midnight, I think." Suzannah kissed her Aunt goodby, waved at Mary and Doug, and headed out.

"Rhoda, the play starts in an hour so we better go."

"Ok. Let me just get my purse." Rhoda grabbed her purse and started to head out with Doug. Then she said,

"Doug, You go ahead and start down. I'll meet you outside. I forgot something." Doug agreed and headed out. Rhoda came back to Mary and said,

"What did you think? Did you like him. You liked him I can tell." Mary laughed and said,

"Rhoda. Rhoda. He's nice. I'm really happy for you. But, please, just go slow.

"I will. I will. I promise,Mare, I won't push. But Mary, I can just picture my mother's wedding invitations. Mr. and Mrs. Martin Morganstern are Relieved to announce the engagement of their eldest living daughter Rhoda Faye to Douglas Collier Hemple, son of Hemple's Department store. Who's not nearly good enough for her." Mary laughed and waved her friend out the door. Then she headed back to her place.

A couple of weeks later, Mary was sitting in her apartment repotting a plant that she'd gotten at the close-out sale for Rhoda's plant shop. As she was repotting it, she was talking to it.

"I've heard it's good to talk to plants. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I guess I'll just start off with this. I'll try to take good care of you." As she was talking, Rhoda and Suzannah walked in. When Rhoda and Suzannah saw was Mary was doing they laughed silently. Rhoda put her finger to her lips as a signal for Suzannah not to say anything. She slowly walked up behind Mary. When Mary said,

"You just do your best to get big and strong." Rhoda said in a High squeaky voice,

"I'll Try, Aunt Mary." Suzannah burst into giggles as Mary turned around, startled. Then Mary laughed too.

"Hi. What are you two up to?"

"I was just heading up to do my homework.I wanted to stop and say hello, though. Can I have the key, Aunt Rho?" Rhoda handed the key to her niece and Suzannah said,

"Bye Aunt Mary. See you up there in a few minutes, Aunt Rho."

"Bye, Suzi.", Mary replied. After Suzannah left. Rhoda said,

"Mary, I want your honest oppinion. What do you think about Doug.

"He seems nice."

"What else?", Rhoda pressed.

"I don't know. I just met the guy once."

"Aw, come on Mare. Be a friend."

"Ok. Well, if I had to come up with something off the top of my head, I'd say he's…. sensational."

"Yeah. That's right, Mare. He's sensational. That's why I wrote him this letter. Here, read it. Tell me what you think." Mary reluctantly took the letter. After she'd read it, Rhoda asked her what she thought. In fact she babbled quite a bit and Mary tried to get her to calm down.

"Rhoda! Rhoda Faye! It doesn't matter what you wrote. The important thing is that you not send it at all." Rhoda didn't take that too well, but eventually, Mary managed to convince her not to send the letter. She hoped.

A few days later, Mary was preparing for Dr Kellogg who narrated the Chimp special to come in and tape some promotional spots. She looked in surprise up when she heard a voice say, "Mary?"

"Rhoda! Suzannah!" Rhoda nodded.

"Yeah. I left work early, because I'm cooking dinner for Doug tonight. Suzannah had a field trip today that ended about half an hour ago, so I picked her up on my way."

"Ah. Well, what are you going to do while Doug's there, Suzi?" asked Mary.

"Oh, There's a play at Bess's school, and she's asked me to go with her tonight."

"That sounds fun." Rhoda looked over at her friend and said,

"Mare, if you have the time, I kinda needed to talk to you about something." Mary looked at the clock and said,

"Sure, I have a few minutes. Dr Kellogg isn't here yet. Come on. We can use Mr. Grant's office."

"Suzi, I'll be back soon. Just wait here for me." Suzannah nodded. Pretty soon, Murray came back in. He smiled when he saw Suzannah.

"Hiya, Suzannah! Great to see ya."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Slaughter. Aunt Rho's in talking to Aunt Mary. I'm to wait here for her."

"That's fine. Would you like a Magazine or something?" Before Suzannah could reply, A nicely dressed woman came through the doors holding a Chimp.

"Hello! I'm Margaret Kellogg. I'm here to see Mary Richards."

"Oh yeah, She's been expecting you. I'll go get her. Oh, this is Suzannah Morganstern. She came over from England to stay with her aunt.

"Hello, Suzannah. It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise. What's the Chimp's name?"

"This is Hugo."

"Hello,Hugo." Hugo took an Isn't liking to Suzannah and climbed onto her. Suzannah grinned and cuddled the Chimp as she said,

"Aww! He likes me!"

"You must have a special way with animals. Hugo doesn't normally take to people right away."

"My mother knew a lot about animals. She taught me how to act around them. She grew up on a farm." Suzannah said, sadly but proudly.

"I can tell by your voice that you've lost your mother recently. I'm sorry about that, truly I am."

"I'm getting better, but I still miss her, terribly."

"Hugo understands loss. He lost his grandmother. Animals can sense things we can't. That may be what drew him to you." Suzannah thought about that as she held the chimp in her arms. It was therapeutic. Soon, Mary and Rhoda emerged from Lou's office. After greetings were made, Mary introduced Rhoda to Dr Kellogg. Rhoda greeted her Warmly then turned to Hugo who was now playing with Murray's type-writer.

"There are two "N's" in Banana." Suzannah and the others laughed. Then Rhoda said,

"Ya ready to go,Kiddo?" Suzannah nodded, so they said goodby and headed back home.

Later that evening, Mary returned with her groceries. She was surprised to find Rhoda and Doug in the hallway. What surprised her even more though, was seeing that her best friend was in tears. Mary said hello to Doug and then waited while Rhoda said goodby to him. After he left, Mary looked at her friend sympathetically and asked,

"You want to talk?" Rhoda nodded her head.

"Yeah." Mary and Rhoda headed to Mary's apartment. Once inside, Rhoda poured out the entire story. Doug "didn't hear bells." They talked for another hour and finally Rhoda was feeling a little better. There was a knock on the door and Suzannah walked in.

"Hi, Aunt Mary. Aunt Rho, you weren't in our flat, so I figured you'd be here." Then she noticed the look on her aunt's face. She'd obviously been crying. Suzannah knew right away what had happened.

"Oh No! Things went wrong tonight? What happened? Did you break up with him?" Rhoda sighed.

"Actually, Baby, things just didn't work out. He and I had different ideas of what our relationship actually was."

"He broke up with you?", Suzannah asks, shocked.

"Honey, I was just a little more serious than he was. I'll be fine. Just give me time." Suzannah looked at her aunt for a long minute then she went over and threw her arms around her. Rhoda hugged her back, tightly.

"Thanks, Kiddo. I needed that." Mary had made strudel cake the night before, and she had ice cream in the freezer, so they all had dessert and talked some more. This time, about anything BUT Doug.

The next Friday, Rhoda and Suzannah were due to have dinner with Mary. They went over to her place and knocked.

"Mary?"

"Come on in,Rhoda." Mary was sitting in front of her Television.

"Hiya Kid!", Rhoda said. Suzannah added.

"Hi, Aunt Mary."

"Hi! You two are just in time."

"For what,Mare?", Rhoda asked.

"Ted filmed some new promos for my show. The first one airs in a minute.

"You're kidding. I thought he didn't want anything to do with the show.", Rhoda said.

"Well, we managed to persuade him."

"Uh-huh. How much did you have to pay him?"

"Fifty bucks." Mary admitted, then added,

"It's really funny. They let the camera run a few minutes longer than usual and the results were.. Well you'll see in a minute. Oh here it comes."

Ted did the promo while Hugo mocked him. The three viewers cracked up. Then a voice said,

"Ok. That's enough. We'll take a break and film the next one. Can somebody straighten his tie?" Now, he meant could someone straighten Hugo's tie. However, what happened instead was that Hugo did the opposite to Ted's tie. Suzannah and the two woman burst out laughing. After the promo's were over, Mary, Rhoda, and Suzannah, got dinner ready and sat down to eat. The three of them just enjoyed being together.

 **Well, That's it for chapter 5 The next chapter will be posted either next week or this Saturday. Again Reviews are MUCH apreciated and help me be a better writer. Please don't forget! Thanks for reading. Bye till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

One morning, a few weeks later, Mary was just finishing getting ready for the day when there was a knock at the door. Soon, she heard her best friend call out,

"Ya ready to go?" Rhoda was taking Mary to work that day because Mary's car was getting repainted in the shop. Mary had decided she couldn't handle the yellow anymore, as much as she loved the car itself.

"I'll be right with you!", Mary called back.

"Good. I have to drop Suzi off at school after dropping you off so we better hurry."

"My Science fair project is to big to carry on to the bus by myself. I don't want it to get broken before the presentation.", Suzannah added. Before Mary could respond, the phone rang.

"Hey, could you get that?"

"Sure Mare." , Rhoda said as she walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" after listening she rolled her eyes at Suzi and said.

"Congresswoman? Phyllis is that you?" she listened some more then said.

"Phyllis stop fooling around. I know it's you!" Mary came out and Rhoda looked up and said.

"Mare, it's got to be Phyllis. She saying she's a congresswoman."

"No, Rhoda. I did an Interview with a Congresswoman Gettys for the news!" Rhoda's eyes widened then she spoke into the phone again.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yeah. But ,I'm sure you get that a lot ,right? I mean, who would expect a Congresswoman to be calling a number that I would answer?" Yeah, Here's Mary." She handed the phone to Mary and mouthed,

"Sorry!", before moving out of the way. Suzannah came over and gave her aunt a sympathetic look and patted her shoulder. Mary talked with the Congresswoman for a few minutes. She ended up inviting her to dinner. When she hung up, Suzannah looked at her in awe.

"So, an actual congresswoman is coming to YOUR apartment for dinner?! You have the coolest job ever!" Rhoda and Mary chuckled and then Mary suddenly stopped laughing and turned to Rhoda."

"Rhoda, The Congresswoman Gettys is coming to dinner! On Friday! I only have a day to get ready! What do I serve, What what should I wear? Who do I invite?"

"Mary, before you go through all that, why don't the two of you just go out to a nice restaurant."

"No, I can't take her to a restaurant.", Mary replied.

"Mary, you know about your parties.", Rhoda said as gently as possible. Mary looked at her.

"What about my parties?" Rhoda back-peddled.

"Never mind. Forget it."

"No. Rhoda, what about my parties?" Rhoda sighed and said hesitatingly,

"Mary, your parties are… disasters! Mary looked at Rhoda with a slightly hurt expression. Suzannah asked,

"How? What happens at her parties?" Rhoda ignored her neice and said to Mary,

"I thought you knew. How could you not know?"

"I knew. I just didn't think anyone else knew." Rhoda nodded and Suzannah repeated,

"So WHAT happens at these parties? Why are they so awful?"

"Ah, Suzi. The stories I could tell you!", Rhoda replied. Mary's eyes widened and she shook her head as if to say, "Don't you dare tell her anything!" as Suzannah said,

"Come On! Tell me!" Rhoda ignored her friend's look and began,

"Well, first there was the time where Mary's date followed her around all night like a puppy dog. I swear I could almost see his tongue hanging out everytime he looked at her. At that same party, my date shows up with his wife! That's what I get for calling a guy for a date that I'd just met that week." Suzannah laughed.

"What else?"

"Rhoda….", Mary began, but Rhoda paid no attention.

"Well, there was the time that Mary had a party and Lou's wife locked herself in the closet and Then asked Murray's wife to take her home. They split up not long after that, sadly. I guess that party she threw for me last year went pretty well, unless you count the fact that poor Georgette started dating Ted Baxter after that party. The worst party though was the one when Phyllis's brother came to visit. Mary again tried to get Rhoda to shut up.

"Rhoda, Please…" But Suzannah interrupted and said to her Aunt,

"Go on. Tell me. What happened?"

"Well, he and I started spending a lot of time together and Phyllis was not pleased. In fact she practically threw a fit! Well, the night of the party she came in all dressed in black and playing the part of a greiving widow to perfection. She promised not ruin the party for Mary, but within an hour she completely broke down in tears in the middle of Ted's attempt to get everyone involved in a party game. That cleared the room almost immediately and I had to calm her down!" Suzannah burst out laughing and Rhoda chuckled along with her. Mary was NOT amused.

"Rhoda! Did you have to fill her in on all my WORST parties?"

"Well, Kid, It's better she hears it from me than on the street. Suzi, There were actually some of those stories will have to wait until you're a little older." Suzannah looked at her aunt with a dissapointed expression. Mary chose not to comment on any of that and instead she said with a sigh,

"Ah, Rhoda. Why aren't I a good hostess? I should be a great hostess. I'm a warm, friendly person, I set a nice table, I should give great parties." Rhoda sighed.

"Alright, Mare. Give your party,but just keep it small. Now how many people do you know that all like each other?"

"Six.", Mary replied immediately. Suzannah looked at her in shock and Rhoda said,

"Six?" Mary responded,

"That's how many I can fit around my dining room table."

"Ok. Then invite six people. Who are you gonna invite?"

"Well, There's the congresswoman, Mr, Grant, Murray and his wife, and with you and me, that makes nice little group."

"Great.", Rhoda said, as she and Mary helped Suzi gather her project together to carry to the car.

"Oh, Rhoda. I really hope this works out. If it doesn't I'm going to start being afraid to have people over. Pretty soon, people will stop inviting me over. I'll wind up an old lady all alone, tickling my cat." Rhoda and Suzannah laughed and they all headed out.

Later that night, Mary was making her to-do list for the party when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Rhoda." Rhoda entered and right behind her was Suzannah, looking very pleased with herself.

"Hey, you two! How did the science fair go? I can tell by the look on your face that it must have gone pretty well." Suzannah nodded and said,

"I won first place!"

"Honey ,that's wonderful!", said Mary. Rhoda had a proud smile on her face and said,

"Yeah! My niece, the Science Genius! Not sure where she got it. It couldn't have been from my side of the family. I mean Math I'm ok at. Enough to get by. Brenda's really great at numbers, but none of us kids were good at science. None of us were really what you'd call briliant in school. I mean, that's why I went to art school after highschool. Arnold hated school.

"Oh, come on, Rhoda. You are good at what you do. You're smart.",Mary said. Suzannah added,

"Besides, Aunt Rho, everybody's good at different things. I got my love of science from my mum. I got my love for the arts from my dad… and from you." Rhoda gave a small smile.

"Arnold always did love to go to the theatre when he was younger. He was in a few plays at school. He always said that after he got out of school he was going to give acting and directing a he chose to join the marines instead." Suzannah nodded and said,

"When we were in London, before he went to Vietnam, Daddy used to take me to shows at the Theatre Royal and at the London Palladium. Those are some of the best memories I have of my father." Rhoda gave her niece's hand a squeeze and then changed the subject. Clearing her throat, she said,

"So, Mary, how's the party planning coming along?"

"Well, It's going ok. Marie can't make it, but now I ended up inviting SueAnn Nivens."

"The Happy Homemaker? Why. I didn't think you even liked her that much. She seemed sort of fake that time I met her." , said Suzannah.

"That's true, but she's also a great cook. When I asked for her advice on what to fix, she somehow got the idea that I was inviting her. Then she offered to cook the entire meal. I couldn't get out of it after that." Rhoda rolled her eyes and said,

"Kid,only you could end up with a guest you don't even want at a party by asking for recipes."

"Ted didn't take it too well when he found out about the party. At least He didn't manage to guilt me into inviting him."

"What?! How'd he even find out?", asked Rhoda.

"Apparently he's mastered a talent for reading upside down. He saw the calendar entry in Mr Grant's office." Rhoda just shook her head.

"Unbelievable! Maybe they should write his cue cards upside down." Suzannah laughed and so did Rhoda and Mary. Then Mary asked,

"Suzi, show me the blue ribbon. I'd love to see it."

"It's actually still at school. I'm supposed to leave the project displayed for another couple of days and the Ribbon is attached to it."

"Aww, well, you can show it to me when you bring it home. I'm really proud of you." Suzannah blushed a little.

"Thanks." she said, shyly. Then Mary made coffee for herself and Rhoda and hot chocolate for Suzannah, and the three of them went over the list together and worked on what needed to be done before the next day.

By Friday night, at a little after 9PM, the party was still going strong. Mary was very relieved. There were a couple of hitches such as Rhoda bringing an extra guest and Mr Grant taking too much dinner, but those were minor compared to the fact that everyone was still there and enjoying themselves and getting along great. Mary told them all to sit down in the living area and she'd get the dessert ready. As she was bring out the coffee, someone knocked at the door. Mary went to open it and was surprised to see Ted. He said he'd brought dessert with him. Mary asked him to come in. He refused but he kept looking in finally a voice behind him startled him by saying,

"Either go in or move, Mr Baxter. I need to get in and talk to my aunt, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just make up your mind." It was Suzannah, who'd just gotten home from going to a play at Bess's school with Bess and Phyllis. Rhoda tried to hide a snicker at the fact that her niece sounded so much like her. It worked though. Ted decided to go in. When he got through the door he said,

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late." Suzannah and all the other's except the Congresswoman and Rhoda's date, Steve Waldman rolled their eyes.

"Ted, why do you always do this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,Lou.", Ted said, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm talking about showing up in places you weren't invited with a pint of sherbet!"

"I don't know why I do stuff like that Lou. Maybe it's because I'm remembering a small boy just trying to fit in." He then proceeded to tell a dramatic sob story about a Christmas party he wasn't invited to. Mary had heard the story that afternoon before leaving work, but this time, Ted had changed a couple of the details. The Congresswoman was so involved in listening to the story that she refused the dessert. Suzannah couldn't believe she'd actually be falling for this. Halfway through, she leaned over and whispered to her aunt,

"He has got to be joking! Who does he think he's fooling?" Rhoda nodded then turned to Ted and asked,

"Ted, did this really happen?" Mary shook her head as Ted said, using the Congresswoman's hand to cross himself,

"Cross my heart,Rhoda." He then continued his story. By the time he was finished, even the Congresswoman was seeing right through him. She turned to Mary and said,

"Dear, I think I will have some of that delicious looking dessert now." Mary smiled, amused, then she handed the dish of baked pears alicia to the older woman. Ted and Suzannah had some of the sherbet since there wasn't enough of the baked pears alicia left. Mary was relieved that Ted hadn't managed to totally clear the room. Everyone stayed and enjoyed themselves for another hour or so before they all went home.

 **Well, That does it for chapter 6, Folks! Again Reviews are MUCH appreciated and VERY helpful! If you read this chapter, Please DON'T FORGET to review! Thanks for reading! Catch ya next time! Hopefully by next Tuesday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 7 for ya! Hope you like it! PLEASE read and review! Thanks!**

It was a Friday morning in early January. Suzannah was out of school for the day for a teacher's conference. Because of that, she went to work with Rhoda. Most of the time, Suzannah sat in the break room reading but at this moment she was helping her aunt with dressing the mannequins.

"Aunt Rhoda? can we go to Red Lobster for Lunch today?", Suzannah asked. Rhoda looked thoughtful for a moment ,then replied,

"Ah, I don't know about that. They take awhile to serve and I don't think we will have time at lunch. I only have an hour. But I think maybe we could go there for dinner tonight." That answer seemed to satisfy the teenager. She went back to putting a skirt on her dummy. A few minutes later, Rob came in.

"Miss Suzannah, It looks like you are doing a fantastic job. If you want a job here in a couple of years, just come see me." Suzannah looked a little embarrassed but said softly,

"Thankyou, Sir." Rob then turned to Rhoda and said,

"Rhoda, you have a phone call."

"Ok,Thanks, I'll take it in the break room. Suzi, finish up with that mannequin, then wait for me. I'll be right back." Suzannah nodded then got back to work. a few minutes later, Rhoda returned and said,

"We're meeting Mary at the office to go to lunch. She also says that she's planning a party for Lou tonight for his birthday."

"Oh, He's gonna love that.", Said Suzannah, sarcastically. She already knew Lou well enough to know that being the center of attention was far from what he was comfortable with. Rhoda laughed and said,

"I tried to tell Mare that, but she insists that this is the right thing to do. She doesn't want him to be alone on his birthday. He and his wife just splitting up recently and all." Suzannah nodded and the two got back to work. About two hours later they walked into the news room.

"Hi,Mare.", said Rhoda, and Suzannah added,

"Hi, Aunt Mary!"

"Hi you two." said Mary ,while going over a list.

"Ya ready?", Rhoda asked. Mary sighed.

"I don't think I can go today. There's just so much still to arrange for Mr Grant's surprise party. As if on cue, Lou walked out of his office.

"Hi, Mr Grant.", Suzannah said. Lou looked at her and said a quick,

"Hi, Kid." before turning to Mary and Rhoda.

"Isn't anybody going to lunch?" Mary tried not to look as if she was up to something.

"Uh, no, Mr Grant, but you can go ahead and go if you want to."

"Where's Murray?", Lou asked.

"Oh. He already left for lunch a few minutes ago."

"Ah, I guess I'm not really that hungary." He turned and headed back into his Office. Rhoda watched to make sure he was out of earshot, then she turned to Mary.

"Mary, tell me again, why you're doing this?"

"Because, Rhoda, he's lonely. I know that's why he didn't want anyone to know it was his birthday."

"Because he didn't want anybody to get sentimental, make a fuss, and embarrass him." Mary nodded.

"Right." Rhoda looked at her friend pointedly.

"So you're gonna get sentimental, make a fuss, and embarrass him."

"Yes. NO, I don't think I'm going to do that! I just don't want him to be alone. Now will you two help me?"

"Yeah.", said said Suzannah.

"Sure,Mare. We'll help. Tell us what you want us to do."

"Can you stop off and pick up these things on your way home from work?" Rhoda nodded. Mary started reading the list to her when Rhoda saw Lou and interrupted quickly, saying,

"And I'll just have I pick up anything for you, Lou, for lunch?"

"Hey Rhoda, since Mary can't go to lunch, you wanna go with me instead.", Lou asked. Rhoda hesitated, looking at her niece. Lou added,

" Bring her along. So how about it?" Rhoda shot a look at Mary who gave a subtle nod, then said,

"Sure, Why not. That alright with you, Kiddo?"

"Sounds good.", Suzannah said. Lou nodded ,but before he could say anything, SueAnn burst into the room.

"There you are, Lou! I caught you!"

"Oh, hi, SueAnn.", Lou responded, awkwardly. SueAnn walked right over to him and began fondling his arm.

"Tell me, do you leave your sleeves rolled up because you know you have such wonderful arms?" Lou immediately pulled his arm back and began rolling his sleeves back down, saying,

"No. I just do that so they won't get anything messy on them." Then he took off into his office to get his jacket and also to get away from SueAnn. SueAnn turned to Mary and the others and said,

"I don't know about you but I find shyness in a man irresistable." With that she took off after Lou. Suzannah rolled her eyes and said,

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rhoda and Mary chuckled and Rhoda said,

"Don't tell me the Happy Homemaker has eyes for Lou!" Mary smirked and replied,

"I think so." Rhoda shrugged and said,

"Well, he meets all her requirements. A US citizen between the ages of eighteen and sixty-five." the women and teenager all laughed as SueAnn and Lou walked back into the room. SueAnn looked at Lou's jacket and said,

"Aww, you have some lent. Let me Take care of that for you. You just take your ordinary scotch tape, wrap it around your hand, and the lent is gone.", SueAnn said the last part as she was dabbing the lint off. After she was finished Lou looked around uncomfortably and said,

"Ah. Well, it's nice not to have any lent."

"So where are you eating Lunch?" asked SueAnn, stroking his lapel. Lou replied with a response he knew would turn her off.

"Oh. This great place I know nearby. It's owned by an Army Buddy of mine. A former mess Sargent. His specialty is catfish and chili. You wanna tag along?" SueAnn tried to hide her look of disgust.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. But unfortunately, I have so much to do to prepare for tonights show. It's a Salute to Poultry."

"Uh huh. Come on Rhoda. Suzannah."

"Ok, Lou. But, Listen. I am on a diet. Do you think I could get catfish and cottage cheese?" Soon they were out the door and headed to lunch. About an hour later, Lou came back with Suzannah right behind him. Mary was talking to Murray and Gordy about something but she stopped when she saw Lou and Suzannah. Lou just headed straight to his office. Suzannah walked over to the desks.

"Hi, Aunt Mary. Mr Slaughter."

"Suzannah? What are you doing back here?"

"I forgot my purse and came back up to get it. My Aunt's waiting for me in the car. I promised I wouldn't make her late."

"Here it is. You left it on my desk earlier. I found it when I came in." Murray said, as he handed the girl her purse.

"Thanks.", Suzannah replied. Then Mary said,

"Oh. Suzannah. I don't think you've gotten to meet Gordy Howard, yet. He's our weather man. Gordy, This is Suzannah Morganstern, Rhoda's neice. She's been living in Minneapolis for awhile but she just hasn't been in here at the same time as you before."

"Nice to meet you,Sir.", said Suzannah shyly, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, as well, Suzannah. I hope you are liking it here."

"I am,Sir. It is a lot different from England, Though. That's where I lived before."

"I've been in England. It was during the war."

"Oh. Did you know my father, Arnold Morganstern?"

"Well, I think I met him once or twice. I remember the name. But I didn't know him well. I didn't realize he was your father. I'm sorry for your loss." Suzannah looked down.

"Thankyou,Sir." Then she changed the subject, saying,

"Well, guess I better grab my purse and go. Aunt Rho will be wondering where I am. G'bye ,everyone. Nice to meet you, Mr Howard."

"Likewise, Suzannah."

"Bye, Suzannah. Come back soon." Murray said and Mary added,

"Bye, Suzi." Suzannah took her purse and left at a run. She realized she could be making her Aunt late to work. After she left, the news crew got back to work.

Later that night, Suzi was out on the stairs talking to Bess and playing Jacks. While they were sitting there, Lou came barreling down the hall.

"Mr Grant? Where are you going? Isn't your party going on, right now?"

"Yeah. I left early, Kid. I prefer the Pub scene. People leave you alone there."

"But, Mr Grant. That sound kinda sad to me. I mean, Mary and the others planned this party because they care. Wouldn't you rather be cared about than not?"

"Yeah, Mr Grant. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday. Birthdays are supposed to be fun.", Bess added.

"You have friends, Mr Grant. People who love you. You should be happy about that.", Suzannah finished up. Lou sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Kid, but I-I just don't know how to handle that. I'm not comfortable with all that affection. I gotta get out of here. See ya around." With that, Lou stepped around the girls and walked down the stairs and out the door. The two girls just looked at each other and shrugged, sadly.

Two hours later, Mary heard a knock at her door. She went to answer it and was surprised to find her boss on the other side.

"Mr Grant."

"Hi Mary. Can I come in?" Mary stepped aside.

"Of course." Lou walked inside and stood there for a minute before he got up the nerve to say was he wanted too.

" I couldn't handle the attention, so I left to go to MCclusky's.

"How was it?" Mary asked. Lou grunted.

"Terrible. They threw me a surprise party!" Mary smiled.

"On the way out I ran into Suzannah sitting on the stairs with Bess. Suzannah told me in not so many words that she thought I was pathetic."

"Oh Mr Grant, I'm sure she didn't actually mean you were Pathetic."

"That's what she meant, alright. And she was right. I just didn't want to admit it at the time. Now I admit it. Sorry I walked out on your party. So, how was it?" Mary smiled in satisfaction and replied,

"You know, it was one of the best I ever gave." Lou rolled his eyes and said,

"It figures." After a beat Mary said,

"There's some cake left. Do you want some?"

"Yeah. That sounds great.", Lou agreed. As they were walking to the table Mary pointed to a bunch of bottles of liquor in the chair.

"We opened your presents. Ted insisted that you'd want it that way." Lou nodded and looked at the cake on the table and said,

"Who blew out my candles?"

"We all did." Mary answered.

"Did anyone make a wish?" Mary nodded and said,

"Gordy did." Lou asked,

"What'd he wish for." Mary got a funny look on her face as said,

"Oh, Mr. Grant, you really don't want to know that." The two went over to the couch and sat down to talk some more while Lou finished his cake.

The next Morning, Rhoda and Suzannah came over for Breakfast.

"So Aunt Mary, What are you going to do with the rest of the cake and all those presents? Aunt Rho told me Ted insisted on opening them."

"Well, Suzi, Mr Grant came back last night after the party was over."

"Really,Kid, he came back? What'd he want? He was completely smashed, right.", asked Rhoda. Mary sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"No, Rhoda. He wasn't drunk. He's only done that one time, and that was over three years ago!"

"Well, what DID he want, then." Rhoda persisted.

"Well, he came to apologize. He told me you'd had a talk with him, Suzi." Suzannah's eyes got wide as she worried that she was in trouble.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I just felt like someone needed to remind him that he had people who cared about him."

"I don't know what you said, but apparently, you got through to him. He came back and said he was sorry for walking out, and then we talked and had some cake. Then he took his presents and went home.

"Way to go, Suzi! Maybe you should become a shrink.", said Rhoda, giving her niece a squeeze. Suzannah blushed.

"It wasn't anything. I guess I just said what he needed to hear."

"Well, it worked.", said Mary, putting her arm around the girl. Then the three got to work getting breakfast on the table. Sitting down, they ate and talked, enjoying a wonderful morning on their day off.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter seven. hope to have chapter 8 up soon. The sooner I get reviews , the faster I can post the next chapter. There is a chance I can write again on Thursday since I have it off too this week. Please don't forget to read and review. They help me be a better writer. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter 8 folks! Hope you enjoy! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, Suzannah was working on her homework in her room when she heard the door to the apartment slam. She came out of her room to see her aunt throw the keys down on the table. She then watched her aunt stalk over to the couch and plop down. Rhoda began looking over some sketches.

"Aunt Rho? Is everything alright?", Suzannah asked nervously. She couldn't help but be a little bit scared of her aunt when she was angry. Without looking up, Rhoda replied,

"Fine, sweetie. Why do ya ask?" Suzannah nervously shuffled from foot to foot and answered,

"Well, you seem kind of upset."

"Well, I'm just stressed about some things at work. That's all. I'll be alright." Suzannah didn't believe that for a second.

"I thought Aunt Mary was coming over for dinner tonight. Did she run home to get something first. There was a long pause and then Rhoda said,

"No. She's can't come tonight after all. Something came up." It was then that Suzannah figured it out. The tone in her Aunt's voice gave it away.

"You two had a fight, didn't you." Rhoda sighed and looked up at her niece. She considered lying, but then thought better of it. Suzannah was very perceptive for her age. So she said simply,

"Yeah. We did." Suzannah looked at her aunt with concern.

"What happened? Weren't you going to pick her up from work? How did you guys manage to get in to a fight that fast?" Rhoda sighed again and then began slowly.

"Well, I was telling her a story about something that happened at work today. Another window dresser got fired for stealing and they were all set to hire this one girl and then they found out she'd lied about having previous experience. Mary was in a hurry so I ended the story by saying They shoulda hired this girl cause everyone lies on job applications" Confused, Suzannah asked,

"So she's mad at you because you were talking while she was trying to work?" Rhoda looked down and said,

"Well, not exactly. You see, There's more. After I said that they shoulda hired that girl, I kinda let slip something Mary had told me not to. That she'd not been completely honest about something on her application. Then Ted started teasing her and When she got upset I told her I couldn't believe how ridiculous she was acting and she called me insensitive. Then I got mad and said I was leaving, which I did."

"I hate to say it Aunt Rho, but it sounds like Aunt Mary had every right to be mad. She asked you specifically not to repeat that." Suzannah said, carefully. At first, it appeared that Rhoda was going to get mad at Suzannah, but then she sighed and admitted,

"Yeah, I think I'm beginning to see that now."

"Hey wait, did you just say you left? As in you drove her car home and left her there without a ride?"

"Oh, She'll find a way home. Murray or Lou would be glad to bring her. They love her there. She'd not even in trouble for lying on the application now that Lou knows."

"Still, you should go tell her you're sorry."

"She needs to apologize to me too. She made that comment about my insensitivity. That really hurt."

"Aunt Rho, someone has to make the first move. It might as well be you. You DID start it.", said Suzannah, in drove Rhoda crazy that her 14 year old niece was the voice of reason here but she knew the teenager had a point.

"I'll think about it." Suzannah rolled her eyes and said,

"Well, you do have the perfect opportunity. You still have to return Aunt Mary's keys sometime."

"True. But, I'm not ready yet. Can you take them up to her?" Suzannah looked sadly at her aunt. Rhoda added,

"I'll apologize. I will. I'm just not ready right now. Mary can't go without her keys till I get up the nerve though, can she?" Suzannah just shook her head and reached for the keys.

"Alright. I'll do it. Be right back." With that Suzannah took off to Mary's apartment. She got to the door as was about to knock when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"You know,Mur, If I thought I was wrong, I'd apologize in a minute. Do you think I was wrong?" There was a very short pause and a voice said

"No." Mary added,

"Does Mr Grant?" Murray hesitated a little longer this time before saying,

"Well, At first. But later on he said he thought Rhoda just went too far."

"So everyone thinks I'm right.", Mary said dejectedly. Murray said,

"Well all except Ted. He thinks you're wrong."

"Then, I must be right. Ah, Murray. It's lonely being right." Suzannah had heard enough. She knocked on the door. Mary opened it and said,

"Suzi! Hi! What brings you here?"

"Hi Aunt Mary. Hi Mr Slaughter. Aunt Mary, Aunt Rho wanted me to bring these up to you." Suzannah handed the keys to Mary.

"Thanks.", Mary said, taking the keys. She tried to hide her disappointment that Rhoda didn't bring the keys back herself. Murray tried to cover the awkwardness by saying,

"So, Suzannah, how's school?"

"It's ok. I actually have an english assignment I'm working on so I better get back. Good seeing you again Mr. Slaughter. Bye Aunt Mary."

"Bye, Suzannah." Murray replied. Mary gave Suzannah a hug and walked her to the door. At the door, Suzannah turned around and said,

"Aunt Mary. I can't stand the thought of you and Aunt Rho fighting. You're her best friend. You are like another Aunt to me. I don't want us to lose you." Mary hugged the teenager again and said,

"Don't worry about it, darling. You won't lose me. I'm sure your Aunt and I will be friends again by tomorrow. Just go finish your homework and things will get better before you know it." Suzannah gave a small smile and said softly,

"Ok. Bye Aunt Mary." With that she turned and went back down to her apartment.

Unfortunately, things weren't better by the next day. In fact 4 days later, Mary and Rhoda still weren't speaking. That evening, Suzannah was helping her aunt prepare dinner because Georgette was coming over.

"Aunt Rho? How come you haven't made up with Aunt Mary yet?"

"I don't know. I just still don't feel ready yet. I can't get up my nerve."

"I know she misses you."

"I miss her too. It's just really hard for me to say I'm sorry."

Well, It's a good thing Aunt Phyllis is away on that School trip with Bess this week." Bess's whole grade was in Washington DC that week for an educational experience. Phyllis went as a chaperone.

"Oh, I know. Phyllis would be thrilled to hear that Mary and I are on the outs. It's what she's been waiting on for the last three years." Rhoda said with a roll of her eyes.

"See that? Do ya really want to give her the satisfaction? You have to make up with Aunt Mary before they get back. They come home late the night after tomorrow.", Suzannah persisted. Before Rhoda could respond a voice called out,

"Rhoda, It's me!"

"Georgette? Come on in!" Georgette practically blew in carrying a pink box.

"Oh, hi, Suzannah. Rhoda, Mary says Hello!"

"When does Mary says hello?" Rhoda asked.

"Just now. She knew I was coming up here." Georgette said, to which Rhoda responded,

"Oh. Well, tell her I said hello too."

"Ok, I will." said Georgette as she started to run out the door.

"No, Wait, Georgette. I didn't me you should tell her right now. You can tell her later, after dinner. What's In the box?"

"Oh these are cupcakes with Leonard Hummel's face on them in mocha."

"Who's Leonard Hummel?" , asked Rhoda.

"I don't know but it's his birthday. He has the stomach flu, poor little kid. That's why we are having his cupcakes. They had to put them on clearance." She opened the box and took out a cupcake to show Rhoda and Suzannah.

"Doesn't he have the cutest little face? He looks so happy here. I guess that was taken before he got the flu." Suzannah and Rhoda smiled and then Rhoda went to the table and began clearing it off.

"I'll just get these sketches out of your way. Suzi, can you take these to the bedroom for me?"

"Sure, Aunt Rho.", Suzannah said as she took the sketches from her Aunt.

"What are they for?", asked Georgette.

"Oh, they're for the new window display for Easter down at Hemphil's. They still haven't decided if they want to go cute or Christian so I'm making up some sketches for both and letting them choose."

"Oh. Rhoda?" ,Georgette began.

"Yeah?", said Rhoda, softly, as she and Suzannah found a table cloth to put on the table. Georgette went over to help them put it on as she continued.

"It's just so hard for me to think of, Rhoda and Mary not friends."

"Ah, Georgette don't worry about it."

"Oh but I do worry about, Rhoda."

"We'll be friends again.", Rhoda said, hoping her friend would drop the subject. No such luck.

"But Rhoda. You two belong together. I won't say you are like two peas in a pod, because I hate peas. And I won't say you are like sisters, because you're more than sisters." all this time Rhoda was trying to get a word in to get Georgette to stop talking about this, but Georgette just barreled right on.

"I will just say.. I will just say,Rhoda, that you and Mary are a lot like Pittsburg." Rhoda looked silently at Georgette and then at her niece. Then she just chose to ignore that comparison and get dinner on. She put the bowls out in front of Suzannah, Georgette and herself and they all sat down.

"Just give your salad a stir there, Georgette. The dressing is at the bottom."

"It looks delicious.", said Georgette.

"I hope you like it." Rhoda replied. They all ate in silence for a few minutes and then Rhoda could stand it no longer.

"Ok Georgette. How are Mary and I a lot like Pittsburg?"

Well, that's where the Alligani River and the Managahili River meet to form the mighty Ohio River. Now separately, the Managahili and the Alligani are two little skinny rivers but when they meet in Pittsburg, Well! Well, Rhoda, all I can say is you two love each other and you need each other." Rhoda looked uncomfortable and started to say,

"Georgette, I really don't.."

"But,people need best friends." Georgette interrupted. Suzannah nodded her agreement.

"Ok, Georgette, You be my best friend."

"Oh, I don't think so Rhoda. I don't think I'm ready for the big responsibility. I might need to start with someone easier and then later after I've had more experience, then maybe I could be your best friend." Rhoda laughed.

"But,right now, I think I'm a little green for you,Rhoda." ,Georgette continued. Then they got back to their dinner. Later after Georgette left, Rhoda and Suzannah were doing the dishes together. Rhoda turned to her niece and said,

"You know, she's right?"

"Who? Georgette?"

"Yeah. Mary and I always bring out the best in each other. I do need her. And I miss her."

"Aunt Rho. How about you just come up with another excuse to go up there. What about taking out your garbage at the same time she usually does?"

"I just took mine out this morning."

"So? She doesn't know that. She wasn't out there then. Get a sack and stuff it to make it look like garbage. Then when you meet up on the stairs, you can apologize. You'll be able to do it when you see her face to face. You know you need to!"

"Ya know, kiddo. You are so smart! That is a great idea. Thanks.", Rhoda said, giving her niece a hug. Mary's garbage day wasn't till the day after tomorrow, so that gave Rhoda an extra day to work out what she wanted to say. Suzannah and Rhoda finished up and then Rhoda went to fill a sack to get it ready for the next day and Suzannah went to do her homework.

 **Well, This site was being stubborn again so I had to devide the chapter into two parts. Part one is the fight and the make up part will be chapter 9 that will be part 2. Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! PLEASE don't forget. especially since** **you are getting two chapters in one night. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well since this site decided to be stubborn again, You are getting two chapters in one night! Please Read and review! Hope you enjoy!**

A couple of days later Rhoda headed up the stairs ,and sure enough, she ran into Mary coming down with her garbage.

"Hi." said Rhoda, feeling awkward.

"Hi. I was,uh, just taking out my garbage.

"Me too. That's a lot of garbage you have there. I mean for one person.

"Oh. No. I always have this much garbage."

"Really. It's strange. You know a person for a long time and know absolutely nothing about there Garbage."

"True. That's true." Mary started to walk away and Rhoda stopped her and said,

"Georgette said you said to say Hello."

"That's true, I did say that. I said Hello."

"Did you get my hello back?"

"No."

"You didn't?", said Rhoda, looking disappointed.

"No. Oh Wait. She did stop by on her way back and said 'Hello.' Was that you?"

"Yes. That was me." They stood awkwardly for a moment and then Mary said,

"Well, I guess I better go down with this." She turned to go, but Rhoda said,

"Mary, wait. There's something you should know about my garbage. It's counterfeit."

"It is?"

"Yes.I took mine down two days ago. I have $35.00 worth of makeup in here and if I throw it all out I will lose that natural look." The put the fake garbage on the steps and turned back to her friend.

"Mary, I was coming up to talk to you."

"You were?", said Mary, looking relieved.

"Yeah, I was. I figured if I chickened out when I came to Apologize then at least I'd.." She didn't get to finish because Mary Threw her arms around Rhoda and said

"Oh, Rhoda, you don't have to explain!" Rhoda hugged her friend back and said,

"I know, kid, I'm really sorry." Mary hugged her again and said,

"Oh I'm just so glad you came up."

"My little friend." Rhoda said softly as she patted Mary's back before pulling away.

"I have been miserable this whole week."

"I know. I know. I kept thinking something's wrong. I gotta talk to Rhoda. Then I'd remember that it was you."

"It's been no picnic being without my best friend, let me tell you. I went up to total strangers and asked, 'Do you think you'd like me better in a shag?'" Mary laughed then said,

"And you know, I've been getting close to Ted?" The two laughed again."

"Ah, Kid. I feel hungry. That lump in my stomach has become air. You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." The two friends headed out. Neither saw the teenager watching them silently with a big smile spread across her face. The girl then turned and headed back inside.

"So what have I missed this week? What's been going on with you?", Mary asked Rhoda.

"Well, I met a guy on rebound. Wednesday we got married. Thursday we had two kids. Named them both Mary." Rhoda joked. They were almost out the door when Mary said,

"Rhoda, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Oh! Rhoda ran back up the stairs and threw open the door to her apartment.

"Suzi?! We're going out to grab bite with Mary! Come on, Kiddo!" Suzannah called out,

"Coming!" and soon she was in sight with her purse.

"Let's go!" Mary was waiting for them by the door to the building.

"Mary! I'm so glad you guys are back together! Aunt Rho's been Miserable. She's been driving me bananas!"

"Suzi!", said Rhoda. Mary just laughed.

"I'm sure Mr Grant would agree with you. He came over for dinner last night and let's just say it wasn't his favorite evening." The three laughed together as they headed out to walk to a nearby restaurant. Once they got back, they all went to Mary's apartment.

"You know, I'm still hungry.", Rhoda said.

"Finally, she's back to herself again!", Suzannah quipped. Rhoda gave her neice a playful scowl.

"Well, I can offer you some cottage cheese.", Mary said.

"Mary, No one makes up with cottage cheese. Haven't you ever seen _Father Knows Best_?"

"Yes." Mary said, While Suzannah just looked confused.

"Well on _Father Knows Best_ when everyone would make up, Mrs Knows Best would bring out Milk and cookies."

"Ah." said Mary. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Got any milk and cookies?", asked Rhoda as Mary went to answer the door.

"No." Mary said as she opened the door.

"Ted! Hi.", Mary said.

"Mary. Oh good Rhoda. Glad I caught you two together. Hi Suzannah." Suzannah waved

"What brings you here?", Mary asked.

"Well, I'll just get right to the point. Georgette's worried sick about you. Tonight we were eating out at our favorite little out of the way restaurant and she was so upset she dropped her tray. Now I'm here to see to it that you stop fighting and get back to the business of being buddies again." Suzannah opened her mouth to tell him that he was in fact too late, but she was stopped by a wink and a shake of her aunt's head. Ted continued.

"Now, Mary tell Rhoda you're sorry."

"Ted." Mary began.

"Just tell Rhoda you're sorry!", Ted ordered.

"I'm sorry.", Mary said.

"Good. Now Rhoda, tell Mary you're sorry."

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry! You have no Idea how sorry I am."

"Ok. Ok. That's enough. Now shake hands." said Ted.

"Ted."

"Shake hands!", he said firmly. The two friends shook hands.

"Good. Glad that's settled. But if I ever hear of you two fighting again, I'm gonna come right back down here and straighten you out!" With that Ted headed out the door. There was a pause and then Mary said,

"Well. With a threat like that, I'd say you and I could be friends for a LONG time!" Rhoda nodded and then the three burst out laughing. After a few minutes Suzannah stood up and asked her aunt for the key.

"I'm going to go start my homework for the weekend. Bess got back tonight night so she might come over too. You two have a lot to catch up on."

Rhoda handed her niece the key.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'll be back down later." Suzannah kissed her aunt on the cheek and then hugged Mary as well before heading out.

"I'm so glad we got things worked out between us before Phyllis got back.", Mary said.

"I know. That would have been a disaster. She'd have never let us hear the end of it.",Rhoda agreed

"You're probably right. She'd love the chance to rub the fight in our faces.", Mary replied

"You mean in my face.",Rhoda said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's forget about her for now. We have too many other things to talk about." Rhoda agreed and for two more hours, the best friends talked about anything and everything. They were just glad to have their friendship back and to be able to just enjoy being together.

 **Well, There's chapter 9! I will post the next chapter next week sometime. Rhoda and Suzannah are about to move to NYC. just a couple more chapters before they are there for good. Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! especially since you are getting two chapters tonight! Thanks! Catch ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, Here's chapter 10 for ya. Now we are starting with the Rhoda episodes but it will be done a little differently then on the show, because Suzannah will factor in. Hope you like it. Please Read and review! Thanks!**

Several months later, Rhoda had finally decided to use her vacation time during the two weeks of Suzannah's spring vacation. They would leave the Saturday before spring break started and come the Sunday before Suzannah would start back to school once spring vacation was over. Suzannah was packing her Suitcase. She was very excited to see Grandma Ida, Grandpa Marty and Aunt Brenda. However, She noticed that her Aunt Rho didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. Finally she went into her Aunt's room. Rhoda was packing(and unpacking and repacking) her suitcase. Suzanna went over to her aunt and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Rho? Everything alright? I've never seen you this stressed before." Rhoda sighed and looked up at her niece,

"Ah, I'm fine, kiddo. It's just that my mother tends to make me crazy. And I can tell just from the phone conversations with my sister that she's starting to do to Brenda what she used to do to me when I lived there. Only now, it's worse. Ever since your father and your Aunt Debbie died, she's gotten more controlling, and with me being here and Bren being right there in New York, Poor Brenda's catching the brunt of it." Suzannah looked slightly confused.

"But, we've been to New York twice since I've been here and you weren't THIS wigged out!" Rhoda gave a chuckle and said,

"Ah, but the first time was just for the weekend and as for the second, Ma didn't speak for almost the entire time and I was too worried and scared to be stressed. Besides, have you forgotten what happened the weekend of your Aunt Debbie's wedding? And that was with Mary there to referee." Suzannah gave a sheepish grin and said,

"Oh. Right." She'd forgotten about how Grandma Ida had nearly ruined her aunt's wedding by trying to downplay it "for Rhoda's sake". Rhoda gave her niece a knowing look and nod, then went back to packing. A few seconds later, Suzannah spoke up again.

"It probably won't be so bad. We'll at least get to see Aunt Brenda. She's great!. Besides, it's only for spring vacation. Then it will all be over and we'll be back home in Minneapolis." Rhoda gave her niece an unsure smile and a hug.

"Thanks,Sweetheart. Now you better get back to packing. Mary will be ready to take us to the airport soon. Have you said goodbye to Bess yet?" Suzannah nodded.

"Last night. Her family left early this morning for France." Suzannah went to finish her packing and Mary came by about an hour later.

At the airport Mary let Suzannah and Rhoda out while she found a place to park.

Once in line, a man in a suit came up behind Rhoda and said,

"Let me go ahead of you,ok? I gotta make the flight to New York and I'm late." Rhoda shot an exasperated look at her niece.

"Hey! We're all going to New York and we're ALL late.", she said to the man.

"Yeah? Well,I'm in first class." the man tried. Rhoda and Suzannah looked at him with disdain.

"Listen ,Mr. On this flight, there is no class. In EVERY sense of the word." Rhoda said. Suzannah gave a short nod of agreement. Before anymore could be said, Mary came rushing up.

"Mary! What took you so long?", Rhoda asked her friend.

"Ah,well I couldn't find a parking space. Is it ok to park in a white zone?"

"Only if you're delivering Milk." Rhoda quipped, causing Suzannah to giggle." Mary got in line with Rhoda and Suzi. Causing the rude man to get even more annoyed.

"Hey, uh, the line starts back here."

"Oh,no. I'm not going to New York. I'm just seeing my friend off. It's ok.", said Mary, as polite as ever. The man turned to the man behind him and said,

"This is why the airports are so crowded." Suzannah rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh,brother." Rhoda nodded and said,

"Oh yes. this vacation is starting off with a bang."

"Oh will you stop 're going to have a wonderful time, I just know it.

Yeah. said that last year Mary, when I went to the Grand Canyon. Five thousand dollars down the tube and when I got there, the mules were closed."

"Really?", Suzannah asked, incredulously. Rhoda nodded.

"It was a few months before you came. That was the last time I went on vacation with the exception of that ski weekend we went on few weeks after you came."

"But Rhoda, you're going to New York, New York. It'sYour town. And with Thirteen Million people, your bound to meet someone nice." The rude man nudged her and said,

Move it will ya!" Mary looked at Rhoda and added,

"Once you get there." Rhoda and Suzannah laughed and then a voice said,

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Miss. Funny how they can tell, isn't it. Rhoda said before turned and handed over her bag to be , she turned back to Mary and Suzannah.

"Girls, in about ten seconds that man is going to know every intimate detail of my life. Because it's all there."

"Mmm hmm.",Mary replied. Suzannah added,

"Eww. That's creepy." The man handed Rhoda back her bag and said,

"Ok Rhoda, just step through the metal detector."

"Rhoda?", said Rhoda nervously. The security gaurd looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I must have read it on your pills." Rhoda just moved through the detector and when she didn't buzz she turned back and said,

"Hey, Mare, I'm clean." Next Suzannah was checked and went on through without any problems. The security guard said to Mary,

"Go on through." Mary did so and set off a loud beep.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Mary looked around before saying,

"Who,me?" The guard nodded and said,

"Yes. You. Now could you step over here, please?" Mary did so and beeped again.

"Can I see your purse ,ma'am?" Mary handed over her purse and the rude man rolled his eyes and said,

"She's gonna make me miss my flight." He turned to the man behind him and repeated,

"She's gonna make us miss our flight." Suzannah had had enough. She turned to the rude man and snapped,

"Aww, knock it off! It's not all about you, ya know!" Rhoda's eyes widened at how rude her niece could be, but then the man turned to her and said,

"Hey, Lady, can't you teach that kid of yours some respect? First, you and your friend make me late and apparently you can't even control your kid!"

"Hey, my kid knows how to show respect just fine. To those who deserve it!" Mary quickly spoke up before a fight could break out.

"Rhoda, You're late and I'm being searched. Maybe we should just all say goodby here."

"Alright, kid thanks for the lift." Rhoda tried to get to Mary for a hug but was stopped by the guard.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't hug." They all looked at him incredulously.

"She beeped!", he added, defensively." They all stared at him, confused.

"You can wave though.", he added.

"Oh,good.", said Rhoda. She and Suzannah waved at Mary and Rhoda said,

"Bye,Mare,Thanks!" Suzannah added,

"Bye Aunt Mary. See you in two weeks." Mary waved back and Suzannah and Rhoda headed off to board the plane.

When Suzannah and Rhoda arrived at Brenda's apartment Building, they had to wait for the sad excuse for a doorman who insisted on buzzing Brenda to check it out with her. They both rolled there eyes, as they heard him say into the intercom.

"This is Carlton, you know, your doorman?"

"Yes, Carlton, what do ya want?",came Brenda's reply."

"Well, there's a lady and a child down here who say they're your sister and niece, but they don't look anything like you."

"Don't remind me. Send them on up."

"Ok. But I'm not responsible." A few minutes later, the two visitors made it up to Brenda's floor. Brenda opened the door before they got there and called out,

"Rhoda, Suzi? Over here!"

"Brenda? Oh There you are!", Rhoda called back. Soon she and Suzannah were carrying their suitcases into the apartment. Rhoda and Suzannah looked around the tiny apartment and Rhoda said

"It's a great place! Aww. Why'd you do all this? You put up a sign, balloons, everything."

Brenda hugged them both tight and said,

"I can't believe you two are really here!"

"Aunt Bren It's great to see you!"

"Aww. You too. You both look gorgeous!"

"Ah, so tell me everything I want to hear it all. What's going on in your life?", rhoda asked.

"Ah, same ol' thing. Mother problem, weight problem, date problem."

Hey, That's terrific! You don't have a job problem!"

"Hey That's right! I just got promoted at the bank! I'm a teller."

"Hey,There ya go. That's terrific!".Rhoda replied giving her sister's arm a squeeze

"Aunt Brenda,that's wonderful!", Suzannah said, giving her aunt a hug.

"Yeah. And the best part about being a teller is your legs don't show."

" Why do I get the feeling that I'm looking in an old mirror. Take it from someone who went through it and survived. It will get better."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I promise.", Rhoda assured her sister.

"So what going on in your life?"

"ah, well. Let's see where to start.…. um,nothing."

"Hey, I'd love to be doing nothing if I looked as thin as you doing it."

"Well, it doesn't come easy. I mean,Brenda, one bite of a Sarah Lee anything and I inflate like a rubber raft.", Rhoda said. the two sisters laughed Suzannah rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Aunt Rho. That is Not true." Brenda and Rhoda turned .

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kiddo, but it is kinda true."

"Sarah Lee." Sighed Brenda, "Are you familiar with their frozen cheesecake?"

"Ah! An old friend." the two women and teenager laughed.

"So, Suzi, What's going on in your life?",Brenda asked her niece when they'd all settled down.

"Well, eighth grade graduation is coming up in June. I'm in the school play again, too. This year they're doing Snow White."

"Are you playing Snow White." Suzannah smiled Shyly and said softly,

"Yes."

"Suzi,that fantastic! Maybe I could actually get off to come see you in the play."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I will have had that Job for eight months by then. I think I could get a day or so off."

"I'd love that!", Suzannah said as she hugged her aunt.

"Well, why don't I show you two the rest of the place.", leading them across the room she began,

"This is my kitchen." Before she could say anymore, There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?", asked Brenda. When a voice answered,

"It's only me!", they all knew who it was.

"Are ya ready for Ma?", Brenda asked her sister.

"Yeah. Sure. It will be a new experience. I've never experienced Ma with Jet Lag. A least when I had time to experience it. The last time there was too much else going on to feel it and the time before it was too rushed. The adrenaline from all the excitement kept me going and then I was home before it had time to kick in." Suzannah gave her a funny look

"Maybe we should just let her in, Aunt Rho. What you just said made absolutely no sense. I think the Jet Lag has gone to your brain." Rhoda and Brenda laughed and then Brenda opened the door. Ida rushed in and straight to her daughter.

"Rhoda!" Rhoda hugged her mother and said,

"Ma!" Then as Ida pulled away she looked at her daughter and said,

"So how come you aren't wearing a bra?"

Ma,I'm thirty-three."

"All the more reason. If you were ten you wouldn't need one."

"Ma! There's a young person in the room!",Rhoda said pointing to Suzannah who was watching, wide-eyed. She guessed that the last time they had seen each other, her grandmother had been too busy to think about such things, because she didn't remember her being like this before. Ida looked at her granddaughter and said,

"At that age I hope SHE'S wearing a bra." Suzannah turned tomato red and Rhoda said

"Ma!"

"Alright,alright. Brenda I'm really worried about you. It's bad enough you live in this neighborhood but now you have a drunk sleeping in your lobby. You should tell the doorman."

"Ma,That IS the doorman.",Brenda said. Ida put her arms around Brenda and Rhoda and said,

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to be spending time with my two girls, Rhoda Faye." She stepped over to Suzannah and added,

"And my lovely granddaughter, Suzannah Faye."

"Ma, I've always wondered something. If you like the name Faye so much. Why didn't you just name one of us Faye?"

"Oh, I didn't like it THAT much.", Ida retorted. Then she started trying to convince Rhoda and Suzannah to come to a catered party to see the rest of the family.

"You can let me know later. Just make sure it's in time for me to cancel the caterers." While she was still talking, the phone rang. Brenda went to answer it.

"Hello?… Hey Rhoda? it's some guy for you."

Who knows I'm here?",said Rhoda taking the phone from her sister. They all listened while she talked with someone named Stephen Schlosburg, who aparently wanted to take her out on a date. Rhoda said she wouldn't go out with him unless he told her exactly who gave him the number. All of a sudden Ida snatched the phone away.

"You'll like him. He's got long hair." Then she talked to Stephen for a few minutes and arranged the date. When she got off the phone she turned to her daughter and said,

"He'll be here at 7:30."

"It's a good thing for you that Suzi and I didn't go to Acapolca for our vacation. Otherwise you'd have to pay Stephen Schlosburg's airfare.", Rhoda joked. Then they all talked for awhile until Rhoda had to get ready for the date that Ida tricked her into.

 **Well there's chapter 10 for ya. The Site's being stubborn again so I had to devide. because of that, the next chapter will be really short. Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated and helpful! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the part that wouldn't post before! Hope you enjoy. The rest of the episode will be in chapter 12 now! Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

That night, Rhoda was getting ready for the blind date while Brenda and Suzannah watched.

"I don't know how you do it. You've been applying makeup for hours and you still don't look like you have any on.", Brenda said.

"It's the natural look. The more you put on, the more natural you look.", Rhoda replied.

"At least you don't look like a lady of the night, Aunt Rho.", teased Suzannah. Rhoda laughed, remembering what she'd said to Suzannah her first day of school in Minneapolis.

"Brenda are you sure you'll be alright tonight?"

"Ah, sure. I baby-sit every Saturday night. Besides, Suzi will be here to help me entertain Donny. His father leaves him with me when he goes out."

Every Saturday, huh? What if you have a date?"

"So far, that problem hasn't come up. Hey, you'd like him. He's good looking. Good sense of Humor."

"Really. What does he do?"

"He demolishes buildings." At Rhoda's raised eyebrows, Brenda added,

"He owns a wrecking company."

"So I guess he sees New York as one big Job."

"Yeah. You should go out with him."

"I don't think so. I draw the line at married men. Double line at married with children."

"He's divorced."

"No line.", said Rhoda. Suzannah giggled.

There was a knock at the door. Rhoda said,

"There's my date now." She opened the door and a short little person walked in and slumped into a chair.

"Stephen?", Rhoda asked, shocked."

"No." Brenda chuckled.

"He's for me. Hiya, Donny." Donny gave a small wave. Then there was another knock and the door opened to reveal a good-looking guy with curly hair.

"Stephen?" Rhoda asked again.

"No!" the man snapped, Then he went over to Donny and said,

"You don't run away from me. We've been over this before."

" I told you, I Don't need a baby-sitter.", Donny snapped.

"Yes you do. Hey, I want to go out and have a good time. I can't do that if I'm worrying about you, now, can I?" Donny just stared at him. the guy looked at Rhoda.

"You try and talk to him.",he said, then went over to use the phone.

"So, Donny, that Sesame Street. Great show huh." The man looked at her and said,

"You don't have to talk down to him!" Rhoda thought for a moment then said,

"So, Don, what do ya think of Meet the Press?…Hey I gotta tell you something, ya need a baby-sitter,and you got no choice."

"Now ,that's how you talk to him.", the man said. Then he got an answer on the phone. He told his date to meet him outside. While he was talking, Brenda said to her sister,

"See what I mean?"

"Ah, yes. he's exciting. That is one exciting man on the phone over there."

"Come on. Ya want me to set you up?"

"Oh, no, Brenda. If I wanted to go out with him, I'd simply ask him myself."

"Wow."

"Good choice of word, there.",Rhoda replied Then the man got off the phone and turned back to the group.

"Hi." He said to Rhoda.

"Hi. I'm Rhoda. Brenda's sister. This is our niece, Suzannah. We're just here for a short time. Just visiting. Suzannah lives with me. I'm from Minneapolis.

"Yeah. I could tell by your accent.", said the man.

"Oh. Good ear. Most people guess St Paul." There was a pause, then Rhoda blurted out,

"You wanna go out sometime."

"Wow." Brenda said again, while Suzannah raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Say the Knicks are back in town tomorrow. You wanna go with me?", the man asked.

"Uh,tomorrow. Sure. I'm not doing anything then." She leaned over to Brenda and whispered,

"Tell Ma to cancel the caterers."

"Ok,then. I'll pick you up at seven. Ok Donny, I'll see ya hey, if you need to… you know. don't forget to lift up the seat. Nice to Meet you Suzannah."

"Likewise, Sir.", Suzannah replied. The man was just out the door when Rhoda called out,

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Joe." After the door had shut, Rhoda turned back to Brenda and Suzannah.

"Way to go, Aunt Rho!", said Suzannah

"Wow! You are fantastic. I am really really gonna learn a lot from you!", Brenda said. Rhoda looked at her sister in shock and said,

"Brenda, I, Rhoda Morganstern just asked a very good looking guy out, and he said sure." Rhoda leaned back against the door and then added,

"Oh Thank you "MS" Magazine! I couldn't have done it without you!" Suzannah and Brenda both laughed. Then,Rhoda's date arrived. So ,she left ,and Brenda and Suzannah spent the rest of the evening having fun with Donny.

 **Well, there is chapter 11 for ya! Hope you enjoyed it! Again Reviews are MUCH appreciated and help me write don't forget! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here is chapter 12! Sorry for the delay! I had some family stuff going on and couldn't write last week until now. I hope you enjoy this! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Rhoda and Joe went out on their date the next night and had a wonderful time. Both were nearly dizzy with infatuation and stumbling over each other, finishing each other's sentences.

"Hey Joe, I really had a great time tonight."

"Me too. I haven't felt this way since….."

"Me too! Imean, I guess We just sorta…"

"We sure did! And we didn't even…."

"I know!"

"Listen, since you beat me to the punch before, I wanted to ask you something before that happens again. How much longer are you in town?"

"Twelve more days. So that leaves us plenty of time to see each other. That is, if you wanted to go out with me again."

"You see? You beat me to it again!"

"Sorry!", said Rhoda, not really sounding all that sorry. They both laughed.

"Hey, I'll call you tomorrow and will set it up, ok?"

"Great! That sounds terrific!" They kissed and said good night and Joe got on the elevator. Before Rhoda could even turn around and head back to Brenda's, The elevator doors opened once more and Joe got off, saying,

I forgot my kid!" Rhoda laughed as she followed him down the hall. together, they entered the apartment to find Donny asleep in the small bed and Suzannah asleep on the big bed."

"Hi, you two. How was it?", whispered Brenda so as not to wake the kids." Rhoda gave her sister the condensed version.

"It was fun! We had a great time."

"Hey,Brenda, thanks for watching Donny for me tonight again.", said Joe.

"Oh it was no problem. We all had a great time. Suzi and Donny have really been hitting it off.",Brenda replied.

"That's good. We may need you to baby-sit again. We're going to go out again before your sister and niece go back to Minnisota. Donny doesn't go back to his mom's until Thursday."

"Sure I'd be glad to. Just let me know when."

"Brenda your terrific!", Rhoda said. Then Joe scooped up his son and gave Rhoda another quick kiss before heading out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Suzannah popped up and said,

"So, tell us everything,Aunt Rho! Who won the game where did you go to eat? How many times did you guys kiss before you made it back here?"

"Suzi! What are you doing awake? I thought you were sleeping!", said Rhoda.

"I was. Until you two came in. Then I woke up. Now I want details."

"So do I."

"Ah ha! Well, my darling, you need your rest. You're a growing girl. And Brenda, You can't find out before Suzi. Therefore, you both will just have to wait until breakfast for all the juicy details." Brenda and Suzannah groaned.

"Come on, Aunt Rho. That's not fair!"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for hours!", Brenda added.

"Well, then, it won't kill you to wait just a few more." Suzannah looked about to argue some more, but Brenda shook her head at the girl. No amount of arguing would do a bit of good. Rhoda's word was final. Suzannah sighed and said,

"Good Night Aunt Rho. G'night Aunt Bren."

"G'night, Suzi.", Brenda said and Rhoda added,

"Love you,Kiddo."

"Love you too.", Suzannah mumbled before rolling over and going back to sleep. Then Rhoda and Brenda got ready for bed and joined their niece.

Over the next eleven nights, Rhoda and Joe went out several times. The night before Rhoda and Suzannah were supposed to return home, Rhoda and Joe shared as steamy goodbye make-out session at his place after returning from dinner and a show. After the make-out session Rhoda returned to her sister's very subdued compared to when she left.

"Aunt Rho? Are you ok."

"Sure, Honey.", Rhoda replied, unconvincingly.

"Admit it,Rho. You're crazy about Joe and you don't want to leave him behind when you go home tomorrow.",Brenda said. Rhoda saw that it was pointless to lie.

"Ok. So I'm gonna miss him. So what? I can't do anything about it. I have to go home tomorrow!"''

"Why?!", Suzannah blurted out. Rhoda looked at her niece as if she'd lost her mind.

"Ah, because you have school on Monday and I have to go back to work."

"But Aunt Rho, you obviously like this guy a lot! You could call in sick! I know you could be convincing over the phone! It should get you at least a week!"

"But you can't call in sick. You don't have that leeway with school unless you really are sick!"

"So? I could stay with Aunt Mary again, Or Bess and her family, until you got back. Come on Rhoda. You've missed out on a lot with me being around. This could work!"

"Ok, First, I don't want you ever to think you are a burden to me or cramp my style! That's just not true! Second, we can't just assume Mary would be able to keep you for the week!"

"But you could call and ask her! Come on,Rho! If Suzannah doesn't mind if you stay on another week and Mary could do it, you gotta stay!",Brenda cut in. Rhoda thought for a second.

"Well, Ok. I'll call Mary. At least I can ask her. And if she says yes, I'll call in sick. Are you sure about this ,Kiddo? You know you didn't handle it too well the last time I sent you home with Mary.", Rhoda asked.

"That's different. Things were pretty emotional and I had just lost my aunt and was still dealing with losing my folks. This time is different.", Suzannah assured her. Rhoda finally agreed and called Mary. When she got off the phone, she turned to the others and said,

"Mare says it's fine for you to stay with her. She'll pick you up from the Airport tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great!", Suzannah said. Rhoda grinned at her. Then they all got ready for bed.

 **Well, this site is being stubborn again so I have to post this as two chapters again! The rest of this will be in chapter 13! Please read and review BOTH chapters! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here is the second part of this part of the episode. I wish this site would cooperate with me for once! Hope you enjoy these two chapters anyway! Please read AND review this chapter as well as chapter 12! Thanks!**

The next morning, Rhoda put on her sister's bathrobe and picked up the phone to call Hemphill's. When her boss answered the phone she said in a very husky voice,

"Hello, Roy? Yeah, this is Rhoda Morganstern. Listen, I won't be coming into work tomorrow, because I'm still in New York. I'm really sick. I went to Urgent Care and the doctor said if I fly, because of the high cabin pressure and all, something very embarrassing could happen….That's right,Roy, never too sick to make a joke. Bye Bye. Yeah,thanks for your concern." Rhoda hung up and turned to the others and said,

"Except I won't need it because I just bought myself another week!" She pulled Brenda and Suzannah into a hug.

"Was I ok? Did I sound nasal enough?", she asked Brenda.

"Are you kidding me? That sounded so real I think I'm catching it!"

"Yeah, maybe I should call into school tomorrow, too. I suddenly feel a sore throat coming on!", Suzannah added. Her aunts laughed and Rhoda said,

"Nice try there, kiddo." Turning to Brenda she added,

"It was the robe, really,Kid. I could never feel that sick without the feel of flannel."

"I'm so happy you're staying! Even though I'll miss you, Suzi!" Suzannah hugged her aunt.

"I'll miss you too but we'll be back for Thanksgiving, and maybe even a week or two this summer." Rhoda had a guilty look on her face because secretly she was already considering moving back to New York permanently if this thing with Joe played out like she hoped. Luckily, nobody was looking her direction at that point or they would have suspected something.

"I better go! I have to tell Joe!" Rhoda went to get her purse. Right then, the buzzer went off. Brenda went to answer it.

"This is Carlton, your doorman. I have a Short redheaded lady here. Says she's your mother. Should I send her up?" Brenda turned to her sister. "It's Ma, what do ya think?"

"Sure, send her up. It'll be nice to see her.", Rhoda replied with a smile.

"Sure. Nice for you. You're going out." She pressed the button and said,

"Send her on up Carlton." There was a short pause then Carlton's voice said,

"I can't find her." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Brenda said,

"Never mind,Carlton. She found us." Brenda let Ida in and Ida headed straight for Rhoda.

"Rhoda! I just had to come over here and check on you. You sounded so sad when we talked on the phone last night. you're never that sad when we say goodbye, so I knew something was wrong." Rhoda chuckled and said,

"Well, I'm not sad anymore! I'm staying an extra week!"

"Wonderful. Maybe we can get together again. twice would be nice. By the way, what about Suzi? Doesn't she have school?"

"I'm going home and staying with Aunt Mary for the week, Grandma Ida!"

"Oh. Well, when do you want to come out Rhoda?" Rhoda was heading for the door already.

"Let's just leave it in the air for now,Ma. We'll make a plan later, I promise. Rhoda blew a kiss and shut the door. By the time she returned, Ida had gone out with Suzannah to do some shopping and bonding before they had to go to the airport that evening,which was just as well. The visit with Joe had not gone well and Rhoda was in no mood to deal with her mother at that moment. Unfortunately she didn't have long enough to get herself together before they returned. Ida bombarded her daughter with questions.

"This is why I said it's not good to go out with just one man night after night! It causes too much stress and heartache!"

"Ma, for once I couldn't agree with you more but I don't want to talk about it right now! Suzi and I will need a ride to the airport tonight. Can you come back in a few hours, please?" Ida agreed only because she figured to have the entire ride to the airport to grill her daughter. After she left, Rhoda and Suzannah began packing while Brenda began eating.

"I really feel bad about you leaving!", Brenda said. Rhoda looked at her sister and said,

"Yeah, I know. I can tell. What's that you're eating?"

I don't know . that's how depressed I am."

"What is that?"

"Some kind of pie."

"Ah, Brenda, listen, we have to face it. We knew this trip would have to come to an end eventually."

"But you really made me feel like a person."

"Ah Brenda."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset. You got another fork for that thing?" Rhoda took the fork that Suzannah brought her and dug in. Then made a face.

"You know what this is? It's Beef Pot Pie!"

"A-la-mode!" added Brenda, also making a face. Suzannah looked like she was going to be sick.

"EWWWWWWWW!"

"Brenda, We could sit here and stuff our faces like a couple of sumo wrestlers, but it won't accomplish a thing." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That's Ma to take us to the airport." Rhoda said as she opened the door. Joe burst in.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I don't have time for a long fight! I'll make this short. What's the matter with you?!"

"That's it?", Rhoda asked incredulously.

"I'm parked in a tow away zone!", Joe shouted back.

"Well, I'll make it short, too ,cause we have a plane to catch. What's the matter with you?!" Brenda started feeling uncomfortable at this point. She said

"Well, I can tell you two wanna chat so Suzi and I'll just leave. We can still hear you but I promise we won't listen?"

"How can we not?" ,asked Suzannah. Brenda just grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Never mind! Just come on!"

Joe, This isn't gonna work!"

"What's not gonna work?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't think I'm gonna have time for this!" Joe said looking out the window. Then he added,

"Look, I sped over here. I ran red lights. I almost side swiped a bus, all so I could come over and tell you that I don't really know you but if you leave town, I don't know, I'll go crazy!"

"WOW!" said Brenda's voice from the bathroom.

"Ok, Joe. I'm gonna tell you where I'm at. At your office today when you told me you couldn't see me, I was really hurt. Because I thought maybe you meant you didn't want to see me. And Joe, I'm tired of being hurt. I really.. don't like to be hurt."

"Hey. If you didn't need me, you wouldn't be hurt. If I didn't need you, I wouldn't be hurt. So in a funny way, I'm kinda glad we're hurting each other."

"That's crazy. That scares me when I hear that, Joe! Because I care about you more than any man I've ever met and I'm afraid. I'm not getting enough of that back!

"Ok! I'll give you some of that back! You wanna know how much I care? I just looked out and saw them towing away my car and I didn't say anything! That's how much I care!"

"WOW!", Brenda's and Suzannah's voices said from the bathroom."

"Rhoda. Please. Stay." Rhoda sighed and dropped her bag.

"Does that mean you've decided to stay, or are your arms just tired?"

"Both.", Rhoda replied. Joe pulled her into a big hug. Rhoda chuckled and said,

"You like me, huh?" Joe pulled back and nodded.

"Now that we're straight... We are straight, right?" Rhoda nodded, so Joe continued.

"I have to be honest now. I lied about them towing away my car." Brenda and Suzannah came out of the bathroom at that moment and Brenda said,

"No you didn't." Joe raced to the window as everyone began laughing. Then, Ida arrived a few moments later, and they all left to see Suzannah off at the airport.

 **Well there's chapter 13 for ya! Site won't let me post as one chapter AGAIN! Again, sorry for the delay! Hopefully next chapter will be posted sooner. Probably next Thursday. Again Reviews are MUCH appreciated and help me a lot! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, Here's chapter 14. This is the first of two transition chapters! Next week I will have Suzannah adjusting to the idea of the move and the stuff leading up to the move. Hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE read and review! Thanks!**

A week late,r Suzannah and Mary were at the airport to meet Rhoda.

"I wonder what she and Joe did all week.", said Suzannah, softly.

"I don't know, but she may not want us to know the details right away.", Mary replied. Suzannah sighed, knowing that was true. She couldn't get anything out of her aunt i during any of the phone calls they'd had throughout the week. Before she could say anything ,though, Mary put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Look, her plane's landed." The two went closer to the gate and watched as the passengers disembarked. It didn't take too long before Rhoda came into sight. She saw her niece and best friend and broke into a big smile. She gave them a big wave as she quickly made her way over.

"Aunt Rho!", Suzannah called, excitedly. She through her arms around her aunt as soon as she was close enough.

"Hiya,Kiddo! I've missed you!"

"Missed you, too! Did you have a good time with Joe?" Rhoda turned pink and simply said,

"We had a great time. I'm glad I got to know him better. But I'm glad to be back with you." Then she turned to Mary and said,

"Hi,Mare! Thanks for letting Suzi stay with you!" Mary pulled her friend into a hug and replied,

"Oh, no problem. You know I always love having her around. I'm glad you enjoyed your extra time in New York."

"Yeah. It was really sensational! But I did miss my girl.", Rhoda said as she pulled Suzannah into another hug.

"Hey, you haven't had lunch yet have you?", Mary said to her friend.

"Hey, yeah! I'm starving. You must be hungry, too, Aunt Rho. Can we go to Red Lobster?",Suzannah exclaimed.

"Well, That's up to Mary. She's driving."

"I think that's an excellent Idea. Let's go and get your luggage, Rhoda. I'm hungry, too." Suzannah and the two woman headed towards the baggage claim. Once they had Rhoda's suitcase, they headed out to the car to go to the restaurant.

Though Rhoda seemed as upbeat as usual, Mary knew her friend well enough to know that something was up. That's why she wasn't really surprised when Rhoda pulled her aside at the restaurant while Suzannah was in the Ladies room.

"Hey Kid, I need to talk to you about something. In private."

"Ok. Do you want to come over later tonight?"

"That would probably work. Suzi told me she's going to dinner and a Movie with Bess and some other friends tonight."

"That's right. They'll be gone for several hours. Why do you come over for dinner and We can talk then."

"Ok. Thanks, Mare." That's all Rhoda had time to say before Suzannah returned. Then Mary and Rhoda paid the checks and they headed back home.

Later that evening, Suzannah was getting ready to head out with Bess, Vanessa,Auggie, and Bess's friend, Howie.

"What movie are you kids going to see tonight?", Rhoda asked.

"We're going see that new Walt Disney movie. 'Herbie Rides Again'", Suzannah replied

"Oh, Is that about the cute little car?", asked Rhoda

"It's the sequel to 'The Love Bug'.", Suzannah answered. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Then the door swung open.

"Sue? Ya ready? Oh. Hi Aunt Rhoda!", said Bess.

I'm ready. I just have to get my purse.",Suzannah said as she headed back towards her bedroom.

"Hiya,Bess. How are ya?",Rhoda said to the Teen

"I'm pretty good. School's gotten a lot harder. But it's not too bad."

"How was France?", Rhoda asked.

"It was fantastic! I had such a great time! I bought a new outfit and a hat. I'll have to show it to you later. You'll think it's really neat. Mom thinks it's too wild. She didn't tell me not to buy it or wear it though."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"I'm ready,Bess.", Suzannah said.

"What time will you two be back?", Rhoda asked.

"Well, The Movie is at Seven and it's a couple of hours long. we should be back a little after nine.",Bess replied.

"That sounds good. If I'm not home yet, Suzi, come up to Mary's."

"Ok, Aunt Rho. See ya later! Bye!", Suzannah said, giving her aunt a hug.

"Bye! Have fun, you two!"

"We will! Bye Aunt Rhoda.",Bess said as the two teens headed out the door. A few minutes later, Rhoda had gotten her self ready. She got the dessert she was taking to Mary's out of the fridge and headed up to her friend's apartment. Her knock was answered by Mary's voice calling out,

"Come on in Rhoda!"

"Hiya, Kid. I brought a cheesecake. Tripple Chocolate.", said Rhoda,setting her bundle down on the table.

"Sounds delicious. Dinner's just about ready. Do you want to talk during dinner, or wait till coffee and dessert?",Mary asked.

"Better wait for dessert. I'm going to need some time to work up to this conversation." Rhoda responded.

"That's fine. We're having pot roast tonight.",said Mary

"I could tell. It smells amazing,Mare.", Rhoda praised.

"Thanks, It's my grandmother's recipe.",Mary said, proudly. Pretty soon, the timer dinged, signaling that dinner was ready. Rhoda helped Mary make the salad and set the table. Then the two women sat down to eat. After the meal, Rhoda helped Mary with the dishes and then Mary got dessert out. The two sat down in the living area and Mary said,

"So, Rhoda, what's this all about? What do you need to talk to me about before you tell your niece?"

"Well, I've decided to move Suzi and me back to New York. And before you say anything,Kid, I know. We've been down this road before.",Rhoda said.

"Well, it's true Rhoda. And if I remember correctly, the last time we had this conversation, you were all ready to go and then you changed your mind right before your going away party."

"This is different,Mare."

"How?"

"Joe's, Well, he's not like any guy I've dated before. Mary, This is really turning into something! I've never felt this way about any man before. It really scares me,Kid. But at the same time. I have to do everything I can to make it work."

"Rhoda, I understand that. I really do. But are you sure you aren't rushing into anything? You've only known the man three weeks.",Mary said gently.

"I know that. I do,Mare. But Sometimes you just know. Another thing is, I'm not making as much money now that the Plant store went under. Truthfully, I don't know how much longer Suzi and I could continue living here on what I make. There are more job opportunities for me in New York." Mary nodded. She couldn't deny that was true. The two sat in silence for a few minutes then Mary said,

"Rhoda, you need to do what you think is right. If this is what you really want, I'll support you and I won't try and talk you out of it. You already know how much I'll miss you. But I want you to be happy." Rhoda leaned over and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thanks, Mare. I'm gonna miss you like crazy. But I really feel like I need to do this." Mary gave her friend a sad smile.

"I know." The two woman finished there dessert and watched tv for a bit. Then Rhoda decided she should head home. Suzannah would be coming home soon.

Mary walked Rhoda to the door ,and as Rhoda was about to leave, she turned back to her friend.

"Mary, how am I going to tell Suzannah?"

"I don't know, but you'll find a way. You always find the right words eventually.", Mary said Rhoda gave a humorless chuckle.

"Eventually being the key word here,Mare. There have been many times when I have said exactly the wrong thing to Suzi. And a lot of other people as well, come to think of it."

"Rhoda, Rhoda,Rhoda. I promise you, It will come to you."

"But how? You mean I'm just suddenly going to come up with the right words to tell my niece that I'm moving us across country where she will have to start at a new high school with all new kids and leave all her friends behind?" Mary was about to respond when they heard a noise behind them. Rhoda turned around to see that it was too late. She wouldn't have to tell Suzannah anything now. Because Suzannah had just found out.

 **Well, There you go. How you you guys think Suzannah will react to this news? The answer will be in the next chapter which I will post next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be kind of sad cause they are leaving for New York soon but It will be funny too! Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Suzannah stared at the two of them for a moment. Then, without a word, she turned tail and ran back down the stairs.

"Suzi!", Rhoda called after her. But Suzannah just kept on going. Rhoda shot a desperate look at her friend.

"Mare..", she began. Mary put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"It's ok. We'll talk later. Go talk to her."

"Thanks, Kid. I'll call ya later!", Rhoda called back over her shoulder as she headed down after her niece. Once she got to the apartment she found Suzannah packing the living room. When Suzi heard the door open and shut, she looked at her aunt with a betrayed expression.

"When were you planning on telling me? Or did you just plan putting me in the car and not telling me till we got there?", she asked coldly. Rhoda winced at her tone and began,

"Suzi, …" But, Suzannah wasn't finished yet.

"So, You just decided to pack us up and move us, without consulting me, right before my first year of high school, just because of a guy?! How selfish can you get?!"

"Suzi,Honey..",Rhoda tried again, but Suzi held up a hand to silence her and said,

"You know what? Fine. Do what you wan't.", She started to stalk into her room but then turned to face Rhoda again.

"But I am staying here! You can NOT make me go! I won't!" With that, she fled to her room and slammed the door! Rhoda just stared after her niece in disbelief. She'd never seen her act like this before. Only once had she ever come close. That was the time she'd run away. But Rhoda had never had that much anger directed at her by Suzannah before. After a few seconds, Rhoda sat down on the couch and let the tears fall. She may have just lost

Suzannah because she'd jumped ahead of herself. As crazy as she was about Joe, Rhoda didn't want anything to jepordize her relationship with her niece. she brushed the tears away and picked up the phone.

"Mary? You busy?…. Ok. mind if I come up?…..Ok. Thanks. Be right there." Hanging up the phone, she called out, "Suzi, I'll be right back!" ,.

not really expecting an answer. She didn't get one. She sighed and headed up to Mary's.

Mary was waiting for her when she arrived. She walked right in and sat on the couch, When Mary joined her, she said,

"Mary, she hates me. My niece hates me!"

"Rhoda, She does not hate you! She's upset right now. But she doesn't hate you. give her time. She'll come around." Rhoda shook her head.

"You didn't see her up there,Mare. She's never looked at me that coldly before. She flat out told me she's not going.", Rhoda's eyes filled again, but she blinked them back. Mary took her friend's hand and said gently,

"Rhoda,You're the adult here. You make the final decission. Whatever you think is best. She will eventually go along with whatever you decide. She's a good kid and she really does love you." Rhoda sighed and said,

"But, is it truly the best decision? I'm crazy about Joe, but Suzi's well being comes first and foremost. If she can't get on board with this, maybe we should stay right here."

"Rhoda. You know I'll support you whatever you decide. Just don't rush into the decision or you'll just keep going back and forth. That won't be good for either one of you."

"I know, Kid. You're right. I'll give it some time. I better get back up there." Rhoda stood up and started towards the door. She turned around and gave Mary a hug.

"Thanks,Kid."

"You're welcome. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." Rhoda have her friend a half-hearted smile then left. Back at the apartment, things were quiet. Too quiet. Rhoda called out,

"Suzi, I'm back!" There was no answer. Feeling a little scared, Rhoda went into Suzannah's room. It was empty, but Rhoda saw a note on Suzannah's pillow. She picked it up and read it.

 _Aunt Rhoda,_

 _I need some time to calm down and think. I'm staying tonight at Bess's. I didn't want you to worry. I'll come back when I'm ready. —Suzannah._

This wasn't good. Suzannah hadn't referred to her aunt by that name since she first moved in with her. Plus she'd referred to herself as Suzannah instead of Suzi and she didn't write _I love you_ Anywhere in the note. She was REALLY mad. Rhoda debated going to Phyllis's to talk to her. Suzannah shouldn't be allowed to make that kind of decision without asking her Aunt first. She decided against that plan though. She should give Suzannah a chance to cool off or things could get worse. Besides, she wasn't really in the mood to deal with a lot of questions from Phyllis right now.

The next day after school, Suzannah did come back to the appartment. She was still plenty upset with Rhoda, but she had decided to be mature about it. She would be the bigger person.

"Aunt Rhoda, I'm still not going with you. I'm still mad. However, I have decided to act like an adult about this. I'll stay here until you leave then I'll move in with either Mary or Bess."

"Suzi! Do you hear yourself?! You are only fourteen! you are not staying here without me! I'm your legal guardian!" realizing that being calm was making her aunt upset, Suzannah decided to keep that tone.

"Well, I guess that is up to you, then. You can stay with me or go. But I'm staying here."

"Suzannah Faye Morganstern! I am the adult here! You are a minor, no matter how adult you THINK you are! You don't get to make this decision!" Suzannah looked her straight in the eye and said calmly and cooly,

"Watch me." Then she walked calmly into her bedroom and shut the door. Rhoda kept telling herself that things would blow over. Suzannah couldn't stay mad forever. She called Joe several times in tears, frustrated that she couldn't handle her niece and there was no way she could have it both ways. Mary also was a sounding board several times that week. Finally after a week, Rhoda had to admit that things weren't getting any better. Suzannah was at Bess's doing homework that night, so Rhoda picked up the phone and called Joe.

"Babe, it's me….I'm ok. Well, actually I'm not. I called to tell you I won't be moving to New York after all….. Suzi hasn't come around,Joe. I don't think she will. Maybe I should wait awhile. Till next year. Or wait till she graduates. Joe, that's not fair! Of course I still care about you! But Suzannah is my kid. She has to come first, just like Donny should come first with you!" Rhoda was so intent on her conversation that she didn't hear the door open.

"Joe..Joe please try to understand!" Suzannah came up behind her Aunt and said,

"Aunt Rho?" Rhoda turned and saw the look on her niece's face, so she turned back to the phone and said,

"Joe, she just came in. I'll call you back in a bit." Hanging up the phone she turned to her niece and waited. Suzannah sat down facing her aunt and began quietly.

"I'm sorry. I behaved horribly and it was uncalled for."

"No,baby, I should have talked with you first. I…"

"No, Aunt Rho, let me finish. Yes, I'm scared of starting a new school and meeting new people I don't want to leave Bess. But I really just want you to be happy. And I think maybe Aunt Bren needs us now, too. So, what I'm trying to say is, I'm ready. I'll go to New York with you. Don't change your mind because of my babyish attitude." Rhoda stared at Suzannah for a moment. Both of them had tears standing in their eyes. Then, Rhoda held out her arms and Suzannah fell into them.

"I love you, Kiddo! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. positive. Because I love you, too and I want you to be happy. I've never seen you as happy as when you were going out with Joe every night. You really do care for him don't you?" Rhoda nodded.

"Do you love him?" Rhoda paused then nodded again and said,

"Yeah, I think I can safely say I do love him." Suzannah smirked and said,

"Thought so. Now call him. I'm going to go back and finish my homework now." Rhoda hugged her one more time and said,

"Ok. See you Later, sweetheart." Suzannah called back,

"Bye!" as she ran out the door. Rhoda gave a happy sigh and called Joe back, this time with the good news.

A few weeks went by and Mary and Bess helped Rhoda and Suzannah sort out what they'd take and what to get rid of. They were going get rid of the furniture and just buy new furniture in New York when they got a place of their own. Some of their belongings especially clothes would be shipped to Brenda's apartment.

"I really wish you weren't moving. I'm really gonna miss you", Bess said to Suzannah as they went through her books and records.

"I Know. I'm really gonna miss you too, Bess. I do want Aunt Rho to be happy though. It'll be all right, you know. We can still keep in touch. I'll give you my phone number and address when we get settled somewhere." Bess sighed.

"I know. But it won't be the same." Suzannah squeezed her friend's hand and replied,

"You're right, It won't. But we mustn't let this ruin our friendship. We HAVE to promise to stay in touch no matter what! Promise?" Bess stuck her pinky out and hooked onto Suzannah's before saying,

"Promise!"

Out in the Living room, Mary was helping Rhoda look through some things and they were having pretty much the same conversation as the girls.

"I can't believe you're really moving in just a couple weeks."

"I know,Kid. I'm gonna miss you like crazy, but this is something I need to do." Mary nodded and the two got back to sorting. After a moment, Rhoda turned to her best friend and said,

"Mare? Promise me, something, ok?" Mary looked at her and nodded,

"Sure. What is it?"

"Promise me, we'll always keep in touch. We won't let the distance hurt our friendship. I don't know what'd I'd do without you in my life." Mary got a little choked up but managed to reply in a near whisper,

"Promise." Rhoda gave her friend a sad smile and squeezed her hand.

A few weeks later nearly every thing was packed up except for some bedding, some clothes, and a few things that Rhoda and Suzannah would put in the carry-ons They had sold almost all the furniture. Phyllis, after Bess had begged her too, had lent them two air mattresses to sleep on till they left. Now it was last big event they would have in Minneapolis. Eighth grade graduation. Ida and Marty had come up for it and Brenda had made it, too. The graduation was on a Saturday afternoon and Brenda had flown in the night before after getting off work. Besides the family, Murray and Marie, Ted and Georgette, and Lou Grant had all shown up with Mary. Bess was there of course and even Phyllis came. Suzannah felt blessed to know that so many people loved her and cared enough to come for her special ceremony. After the ceremony, everyone came back to Mary's for a graduation party. Rhoda's apartment wouldn't work because it was full of boxes and almost empty of furniture. Suzannah opened her presents which included mostly books and jewelry, and enjoyed spending time with her friends and family.

two nights before the big move, Mary gave a going away party for Rhoda at her place while Bess gave one for Suzanna at her place. Phyllis was going to the party at Mary's, so Lars agreed to chaperone the teen party.

"Rhoda, We're really gonna miss you around here.", Murray said.

Marie added. Yeah. I just wish we could have gotten a chance to get to know each other better." Rhoda hugged Murray and replied

"I'll miss you guys too,Mur. Hey if you are ever in New York, feel free to stop in anytime. I mean it. I'd love to have you."

"We will. Thanks.", said Marie. Lou came over at that moment and said

"So you're really going this time. Or are you gonna change your mind because we're all so nice, like you did the last time. Because I wouldn't mind if you did. I've kinda gotten used to you being around."

"Aww. That's sweet Lou. But, no. I won't change my mind. There's someone waiting for me back there this time."

"Oh. Well, hope it works out for ya."

"Thanks, Lou." Rhoda Hugged him, then went over to where Ted and Georgette were standing.

"Hiya, Georgette! Glad you could come. Hi Ted."

"Hello,Rhoda. Are you about ready?",

"Ready for what?", Ted asked before Rhoda could say anything.

"Ted. I'm moving to New York. Suzannah and I leave on Sunday.", Rhoda said, Laughing a little.

"Who's Suzannah."

"Ted, Suzannah is her niece. We've met her several times, remember?", Georgette said patiently.

"Oh, yeah. That kid who comes into see Mary sometimes. Well, Rita, Hope you and Savannah have a good time in New Jersey." Rhoda just rolled her eyes and said nothing else as she hugged Georgette. Down stairs, teenagers were enjoying their party. Suzannah opened her going away gifts from Auggie and Vanessa. Bess had said she wanted to wait till they were alone before giving her gift. From Vanessa, Suzannah received some new notebooks that were specially decorated with stickers and some new folders for school assignments. From Auggie, She received a brand new pencil case full of pencils and other school supplies.

"We wanted you to have something to impress those New York kids with when you start school in the fall.", Auggie explained.

"And we didn't want you to forget us so we gave you something to remember us by.",added Vanessa. Suzannah reached out and hugged them both at the same time.

"I could never forget you two!"

"I'll write to you if you give me your new address..", promised Auggie. Vanessa said,

"Me, too."

"I'll call you guys when I get settled. I promise!" After that everyone just hung around eating and talking till Auggie's and Vanessa's parents came for them. Suzannah hugged her friends then she and Bess went in to clean up.

"Sue? I want to give you my present now."

"Ok. But you know you didn't have to get me anything.",Suzannah said.

"I know. But I wanted to. Actually, I made it for you." Bess ran to her room and returned soon with a wrapped oddly shaped package. She handed it to Suzannah. When Suzannah opened it, she gasped.

"Oh,Bess! It's beautiful! I love it!" Suzannah threw her arms around her friend. Bess had made her a decorative pillow out of pieces of Velveteenpieces, stitched it together with ribbon, and stuffed it with scraps of material. She had glued buttons on it to spell out the words **Forever Friends.** Suzannah whispered,

"I'll keep always. You're the best friend I could ever have!"

"You are too.",Bess replied. The two friends then decided to go listen to music in Bess's room till the adults were finished with their party.

Back Upstairs, nearly everyone had gone home except Rhoda and Phyllis who were helping Mary clean up.

"Well Rhoda, I hope you will be very happy in New York. I hope Suzannah doesn't get in with the wrong crowd. It would be a shame if such a sweet girl turned like that."

"Phyllis, I was born and raised in New York and Look how I turned out.",Rhoda shot back

"My point exactly."

"Phyllis!", said Mary exasperatedly.

"No, Mare. It's Ok. Phyllis just reminded me of another good thing about leaving for New York. I won't have to live in the same building with her anymore!" Mary just rolled her eyes. Some things would never change. It was probably for the best that Phyllis and Rhoda would now be at least 1,000 miles apart.

The big day finally came. Suzannah had spent the last night in Minneapolis with Bess and Rhoda had stayed with Mary. Mary and Bess would be taking them to the airport this morning. Mary was going to finish shipping everything that was left to Brenda's. It would probably arrive in a few days. Mary made sure today, to leave anything metal at home so there wasn't a repeat of last time. When they got there, they were relieved to see that there was a different group working at the security station.

"Well, Kid, I guess this is it. Said Rhoda when they made it too the gate."

"I guess so.", Mary replied sadly. Rhoda pulled her friend into a big hug and held on tight for a full minute.

"I love you,Mare. You'll always be my best friend." Mary couldn't speak, but when they pulled apart, she nodded to let Rhoda know she felt the same way. Then Mary hugged Suzannah and Rhoda hugged Bess.

"You're a great kid. Thanks for being Suzi's friend."

"It goes both ways. I'll miss you, Aunt Rhoda. It won't be nearly as fun without you.",Bess replied, making Rhoda smile.

"I love you, Aunt Mary. I'll miss you. Aunt Rho will too so you have to come see us." Mary nodded and said softly,

"I will." Suzannah and Bess then turned to each other. After just looking at each other for a moment Bess pulled Suzannah into a big hug.

"Don't forget your promise." ,Suzannah whispered.

"I won't. Love ya, Sue.",Bess replied. Suzannah pulled away and gave her friend a small smile.

"Love you." Their plane was called for boarding, So Rhoda gave Mary one more hug and said,

"Bye,Kid. Talk to ya soon."

"Yes. Soon. Bye!", Mary replied. Then, After Suzannah gave Bess one more hug, the two Morgansterns headed too the plane. They turned and waved at their friends then disappeared through the tunnel. Mary put her arm around Bess as they waited to watch the plane take off. Once in their seats, Rhoda and Suzannah looked through the window and saw Mary and Bess watching the plane. Rhoda gave her Niece an encouraging smile. Soon, The Plane took off and Suzannah leaned her head on her aunt's shoulder as they silently thought about the new path in life they were starting out on.

 **So this is it for the Minneapollis chapters although I will be doing a chapter on Rhoda coming back when Mary loses her job cause I always liked that part of that episode. But Now Suzi and Rhoda are headed to New York. I will be bringing the Minneapollis characters in the way they came in on the Rhoda show. Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! More of this story soon! Catch ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it! I had to devide so 17 will be posted tonight as well! Please read and review! Thanks!**

When Suzannah and Rhoda arrived at Lagaurdia, everyone was waiting for them. Everyone included Brenda, Ida, Martin, and Joe. Rhoda ran straight into Joe's arms, completely missing the fact that her family was there, too.

"I missed you!", She purred, softly.

"EEWWW! Could you possibly do that later? Like when I'm not standing right here?", came a voice from behind Rhoda. Rhoda looked at her niece and laughed.

"Sorry, Kiddo! Forgot where I was for a second, there."

"Yeah we could tell.", said Brenda.

"Sorry, Bren. Didn't mean to hog her.", Joe said, then stepped back to allow Rhoda's family to great her and Suzannah.

"Bren! It's great to see ya!",said Rhoda, hugging her sister, tightly.

"Aww, you too!",Brenda replied, then turned to her niece and continued,

"And you, I can't believe it's been just a couple of months. I think you've gotten taller!" Suzannah hugged her aunt and said,

"I hope not. I'll have enough trouble starting a new school without adding being a giant."

"She didn't say that, Honey!", said Martin, hugging his granddaughter.

"You are no taller than you are supposed to be.", added Ida, "God made you the exact way He wanted you to be."

"They're right, sweetheart.", Rhoda said. Then she hugged her parents.

"Hiya, Suzannah. Good to see you again.", said Joe, awkwardly shaking the teenagers hand.

"Likewise,Joe.",Suzannah replied shyly.

"Rhoda, yours and Suzi's trunks arrived this morning. I left them in the basement for now but when we get back we can get them up to my apartment."

"Are they ok? Was anything damaged? My books and records and the record player?", asked Suzannah. Brenda put an arm around her niece

"Sorry, Suz. I didn't look inside." Seeing the worried look on his granddaughter's face, Martin added,

"They're probably all right, Honey. Steamer trunks are very durable."

"Well, I have dinner ready at our place. Let's go on over now.", Ida said

"Do you have to get your bags or anything,Babe?", asked Joe.

"No. Suzannah and I just brought a couple of carry-ons. everything else is in the trunks

"What about the rest of your stuff?", asked Ida.

"Ma, as sad as it sounds, with the exception of the furniture , everything I own actually fits in my trunk.

"So does mine. I have quite a few books ,but not too many records, and my record player is quite small."

"Well, I'm starving and I'm sure everyone else is too, so let's head out.", Martin said. Joe took Rhoda's hand and Brenda linked arms with Suzannah and everyone headed out to get a cab to the Bronx.

By the time Brenda and Rhoda and Suzannah got back to Brenda's place, it was pretty late. Since they were all exhausted, they decided leave the trunks for the next let them all inside and they took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. They decided that at least for that night, Rhoda and Brenda would share the big bed and Suzannah would use the little one. After that, they might get Suzannah an air mattress. At least that would work until she and Rhoda got a place of their own.

The next day after Brenda got off work They headed down to the basement. Brenda and Rhoda found they could manage her trunk. It was a struggle but they could manage. They paid Carlton to help Suzannah with her trunk. This of course actually meant that Suzannah was doing most of the work. When they got to Brenda's floor, they drug the trunks just inside the door and Carlton stood just on the other side and held out his hand. Suzannah rolled her eyes and dug into her pock and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Thanks. I may call you for help with medical expenses, later. I think that trunk really did a number on my back.",slurred Carlton.

"Carlton, If your back is in that bad of a condition, why not file for workman's comp?",asked Rhoda.

"Nah, he probably couldn't get it. He hardly does any work around here.", shot Brenda.

"Fine, see if I offer to help you again, if your gonna insult me like that.",huffed Carlton before stalking away.

The three ladies pushed the trunks the rest of the way in and Brenda sat down on Rhoda's and said,

"Wow! How did you and Mary manage these by yourselves?"

"Well, when you look like Mary, you don't have to do anything by yourself."

"The new sportscaster, Mr Rivers came over to help. He likes Mary. And Mr Grant ,Mr Baxter and and Mr Slaughter came too. I think Ms Franklin had something to do with Mr Baxter coming though.", added Suzannah.

"Yeah, from what I saw when I met him, Ted Baxter wouldn't do anything like that voluntarily! He's to busy talking about how great he is.", spoke up Brenda. Suzannah added,

"That and trying to convince anyone who will listen that he's the

"best darn Anchorman in the business.", the other two joined in with her before bursting into laughter. Then they settled down to open the trunks.

"Well, here it is. My entire life in a dented trunk. Minneapolis and camp Hyan Weitzman.",Rhoda deadpanned, causing the other two to laugh again.

"Luckily, I'm younger, Aunt Rho, so my life doesn't take up as much space yet." Brenda and Rhoda laughed and Rhoda patted Suzannah on the back then said,

"Now, if I'm Lucky, Mary packed my whole closet in here for me to put all this stuff in.

"I hope Bess packed my whole closet in that trunk. I need bookshelves as well.",Suzannah added. Brenda pulled out a floral print dress and said,

"Oh, Rhoda! This is wonderful! Can I wear this sometime?" Rhoda looked at her incredulously saying,

"You're kidding. That's one of my oldies but uglies."

"But the zipper works. I blew out three zippers this week. And it's only Wednesday.", Brenda said. Rhoda shrugged and said,

"Well, it's yours." Then after digging through the trunk some more she added,

"Ah, yes! My old bathroom scale. It's broken. It only goes up to 105. I never had the heart to get it fixed."

"Gee ya know, my scale says 105 before I get the other leg on?",Brenda said. Rhoda held up some plates and said,

"Thirty-three and this is my good china, cracked Milmack." Suzannah and Brenda just grinned. Then Rhoda pulled out something wrapped in newspaper.

"Hey what's this?"

"That wasn't there before when you were packing, was it Aunt Rho?", asked Suzannah. Rhoda shook her head.

"I hope it's not the Maltese Falcon." She unwrapped it and suddenly felt a bit sad.

" at this. That is so like Mary. To wrap newspapers in newspaper. Aw Mary. I really miss ya." Then she came out of her reverie and she and Brenda realized they hadn't heard a peep out of Suzannah for several minutes. They looked over to see that she had tears in her eyes and something in her hand. Rhoda knelt down beside her and put an arm around her.

"You all right, Kiddo?" Suzannah just shook her head.

"Whatcha got there?" , asked Brenda. Suzannah held up a beautiful friendship bracelet and a note from Bess.

"Aww, Sweetheart. I know you miss Bess. I miss Mary, too. It'll be all right though.", Rhoda didn't look so sure anymore. Brenda patted her arm and then helped Suzannah put on the bracelet as she said,

"I know how you feel. But hey, now you have a roof over your head, a great guy, and me, what more do you need?"

"Friends.", Suzannah said softly. Rhoda stroked her head for a second then said,

"How about a Job, some money, and a drawer to put my underwear in?" Even Suzannah had to laugh at that. After they settled, Rhoda added,

"Brenda, where are we gonna put all this stuff?" Brenda stood up and walked across the room, saying

"Hey No problem! There's plenty of room in the closet." Opening the curtain to reveal an already very crowded closet, she added, "How much stuff do you two have?" Rhoda sighed and said,

"Brenda, we can't keep putting off finding our own place."

"Come on! Don't bring that up again. Hey, I love having you here. And you don't know how tough it is to find an apartment New York"

"Oh no? Listen,I remember when we used to read the obituaries to look for vacancies. Now, someone coughs and you follow them around!" Suzannah giggled. Then, they finished going through the trunks.

The next day, Rhoda went to talk to a real estate agent while Suzannah helped Brenda arrange the apartment. By the time Rhoda got back, The place looked great but something was missing.

"Where are the trunks?"

"Well, mines down in the basement.", Suzannah said slowly

"Well, where's mine?",Rhoda asked. Brenda lifted up the blanket covering something at the foot of the small bed.

"It's our new coffee table.", she said proudly.

"Well, where's our old coffee table?",Rhoda asked.

"Inside the trunk.", Brenda replied.

"How did the meeting go, Aunt Rho. Did you find us an apartment?" Rhoda sighed and rolled her eyes and said,

"Well girls, it appears there is only one way to get an affordable apartment in New York."

"What.", asked Suzannah.

"Well, You're too young to know and I am not willing to go to those lenghths to get us a place, so it looks like will be here for awhile."

"Hey, that's terrific!", Brenda exclaimed, then began,

"Hey listen, Rhoda, I have this crummy favor to ask. If it's a problem just let me know."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, see, I have this date tonight and it's kinda special cause it's not a blind date. I mean he's seen me already."

"That's wonderful. That's just wonderful. Tell me, what's he like?"

"Oh you've met him, He's aunt Norma's son Lenny."

"A relative?",asked Rhoda, uncertainly.

"Oh don't worry. He's only a third cousin. I already checked with the doctor. There's no threat of insanity." Well anyway I was wondering. Oh this is tough…" Rhoda suddenly clued in and said.

"Oh,Oh! Dummy! I get it now! You want Suzi and me to get lost! Of course. No problem! I have a date tonight anyway. With, uh, Joe. So you don't have to worry."

"Oh. Then Maybe you want me to get lost.",Brenda said. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Brenda! Don't be ridiculous! This is your place. If you have a date ,you're entitled to some privacy."

"Wait. What about Suzi?"

"Oh, don't worry Aunt Bren. I can go over to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight."

"So you see, there really is no problem.", said Rhoda. Rhoda and Brenda began to get ready for their dates. Rhoda pulled the curtain and was impressed.

"Wow. This worked out nice. Some of it's not even on hangers."

"None of it's on Hangers. That's the beauty of this system.", Brenda replied.

 **Well, The site made me devide again! At this rate this story's gonna be like 40 chapters long! Anyway you'll get two chapters tonight! Please don't forget to read and review BOTH of them! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here is the second part of the devided chapter! Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!**

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's probably Joe." Rhoda went to answer the door and Joe blew in.

"You'll never believe what happened to me on the way over here! I was riding in the cab over here and I looked down and you will never guess what I saw below my feet!"

"Anyone I know?" quipped Rhoda.

"It was a ticket to the knicks game. Center row! So do you know anyone who'd like to go?" Rhoda was beginning to see where this was going.

"Only one ticket?"

"Yeah. I looked and looked but…"

"But you couldn't find mine, huh?" Joe just shook his head.

"You really would love to go to this game, huh?"

"Oh really badly. But, we have a date."

"You'd like me to take away some of the guilt?"

"That'd be really nice." Rhoda began kissing Joe between kisses, she said.

"Joe. Go on. Go to the game. I mean it. I want you to go."

"Well, You got rid of the guilt. But now I don't want to go for a different reason."

"Oh go on!", Rhoda said giving him one more kiss.

"You're the best." Joe said. Then he left. After the door shut, Rhoda turned to the others and said,

"I didn't think he'd go. I mean I worked him over pretty good."

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Brenda.

"I guess I'll just take a shower and go to bed. Oh wait, your date. Well, I guess I'll go visit Ma and Pop with Suzi."

"Are ya sure?", Brenda asked.

"Yeah. Come on, Suzi. Let's go." Suzannah grabbed her purse, hugged Brenda, and headed out with her aunt. They stayed over at Ida and Marty's for awhile but when they got home, Lenny was still there. Then Joe showed up too. So many people made Lenny nervous and he ran out like a shot! That's when Rhoda made a decision.

"Ma asked Suzi and me to move in with her and Pop. There's a little more space over there. Suzi and I can move over there tomorrow." Brenda started to argue but Rhoda held up a hand.

"Brenda, you know as well as I do that this can't work out much longer. This is for the best."

"Well, you're right. But I'll miss you both so much!", whined Brenda.

"Aunt Bren, don't worry. We'll come see you all the time.", Suzannah said, hugging her aunt. Brenda felt a little better. The next day, as planned, Suzannah and Rhoda got most of their things together and Marty and Brenda helped them get it into the cab. Then they all headed for the Bronx. That evening, Suzannah called Bess. She talked for over half an hour until her aunt came in to the room. Rhoda heard part of the conversation.

"Yeah. We're staying at my grandma and grandpa's right now…. I don't know. until Aunt Rho gets a job and we can get our own place I guess. It's ok here. I haven't met any other kids yet. Here or at Aunt Bren's building." Rhoda hated to interrupt but she still needed to call Mary and They were already running up a pretty big phone bill.

"Suzi?" Rhoda asked in a whisper. Suzi looked at her and nodded.

"Bess? I hafta go. Aunt Rho needs to use the phone. Yeah. I miss you, too." Rhoda mouthed "hi." and Suzi added,

"Aunt Rho says hi. Ok. Here's the number at my grandparent's place." She rattled off the number and then said,

"Got it? Ok. Talk to ya later. Bye bye." Suzannah hung up the phone and stood up from the bed.

"It's all yours,Aunt Rho. I'm going to go see if Grandma Ida needs some help with anything. Say hi to Aunt Mary for me."

"I will. Thanks, Kiddo." Suzannah then left to give Rhoda some privacy. It turned out, Ida was making something to eat. Suzannah helped her put the food together and put it on a tray. Then they did some cleaning to give Rhoda time to talk to Mary. After about half an hour, Suzannah and Ida took the tray into the bedroom. Rhoda saw them and held up a hand. Then she said,

"Mary, I have to go. I'm not allowed to talk on the phone until I finish my homework. Ok. Bye." Suzannah laughed at the homework bit. Then Ida said,

"Rhoda, you didn't have to hang up. This is your home. You are an adult, so I won't set any limits. You can even... entertain in your room.", Ida said, wincing at the last part. Rhoda looked shocked.

"Ma! Not in front of Suzi! But, really, I could? You know?"

"Yes. Just don't let him know."

"Him? You mean…?" Rhoda said, pointing upward.

"No! I meant your father. He already knows." Ida knew exactly which He Rhoda was referring to. Suzannah just shook her head.

"I don't think I even want to know what you're talking about!"

"Believe me, honey. You don't", said Ida. Rhoda and Suzannah stayed with Rhoda's parents for several days. When Ida went in to take Rhoda the paper and found her sleeping well after ten, she knew it was time for tough love. Suzannah was out with Martin, so Ida went in to talk to her daughter, she told Rhoda that it was time to get out and get going. Rhoda wasn't helping herself or Suzannah by just lounging around. It was time for her to act like an adult she finally told Rhoda that she and Suzannah couldn't stay with her and Martin anymore, Rhoda threw her arms around her.

"Ma, when you kick me out, I know you must really love me." She showered Ida with kisses.

"Well. When you ask your daughter to come stay with you, she wants no part of it, but when you kick her out, suddenly she's all over you!",Ida said, hugging her daughter. That evening, Rhoda and Suzannah packed what they had brought with them and Martin helped them get it in the cab again. Then they hugged and kissed Martin and Ida and got into the cab to head back to Brenda's. During the ride, Suzannah turned to her aunt and said,

"It really wasn't that bad at Aunt Bren's was it? I mean sure it was crowded and there wasn't much privacy, but I didn't mind."

"You know, You're right. And anyway, soon I'll find a job and save up enough so that we can have a place of our own. It won't be long now, Kiddo. It's New York. In a city of thirteen million people, someone's bound to be hiring." Suzannah smiled and leaned on her aunt's shoulder. she fell asleep and Rhoda used the rest of the ride to contemplate how her life was about to change and all the possibilities that this city had to offer.

 **Well, now they are officially living in New York. Suzannah will start School in the next chapter. Also I am going to combine scenes from Pop goes the question and The Shower in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks again! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, Here is chapter 18! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Several months passed. Suzannah started high school at the same one that Rhoda used to attend. She was having some struggles there but as of now she felt they weren't bad enough to warrant talking to her aunt. Suzannah had yet to make any friends but most of the kids just left her alone. Things seemed to be going well for Rhoda and Joe, although there was a rough period a few months before. Rhoda was insecure and jealous of Joe's ex and Joe felt pressured and suggested they see other people. That lasted all of a couple of weeks until Joe figured out he couldn't stand the idea of Rhoda with another man.

One day Rhoda came in from work. Suzannah was working on her homework at the table and Brenda was putting a new light bulb in the refrigerator.

"Hey listen, girls. did Joe happen to call while I was out?", asked Rhoda as soon as Brenda took her head out of the fridge.

"No. Why? Were you expecting him to?", replied Brenda.

That's just it. I don't know what to expect."

"Is something wrong with you and Joe?", asked Brenda.

"No,Brenda. It's just that things are starting to get confusing."

"Confusing how?", asked Suzannah

"Well, like at work today. This really attractive guy came onto me in the window."

"Another flasher?", asked Brenda. Rhoda rolled her eyes and said,

"No,Brenda,no. A really sweet guy. He's a big-time hockey player. He asked me to go out with him tonight."

"Hey! If you go maybe you could get me a season pass!"

"Brenda this was for dinner and a show. I mean for a season pass I'd have to go on the road with him."

"You can't. Not till I'm eighteen.", said Suzannah, with a smirk.

"Ah. you!" Rhoda said, giving Suzannah a light shove. She couldn't help laughing a little though.

"So what did you say?", asked Brenda.

"No of course cause I'm going with Joe!"

"Right.", piped in Suzannah. Rhoda continued,

"But then I got to thinking it's not really 'going with.' It's more like 'waiting for'"

"Well, Rho,it's better than nothing!", said Brenda. Rhoda sighed and pushed her hair back, saying,

"Hey. Why am I always waiting for Joe to drop in on me? Why can't I drop in on him?"

"You know, I was thinking of dropping in on some guy the other night."

"Why didn't you?", Rhoda asked. Brenda shrugged.

"I didn't know anybody."

"Well, I'll tell ya.I want to see Joe tonight, so I'm just gonna go over and see him.",

Rhoda said determinedly.

"WOW!", exclaimed her sister.

"What wow? It's simple. I wanna see Joe so I'll just go see him. I want to know where I stand so I'll ask him where I stand. It's that simple,Brenda.", said Rhoda, heading out the door.

"But what if he's not alone?",Brenda's voice stopped her.

"It just got complicated.", Rhoda said, turning back.

"So you're not gonna go?",Brenda asked.

"Sure, I'll go!",said Rhoda, then she hesitated at the door.

"Really?" asked Suzannah, skeptically.

"Yeah.", replied her aunt who then walked out, closing the door behind her.

A couple of hours later, she returned.

"Rho?", called Brenda from behind the curtain

"Yeah.", Rhoda replied

"So how'd it go?", asked Suzannah. Rhoda just nodded her head with a guilty look on her face.

"Rho, something happened. Tell me!", Brenda insisted.

"Well, Joe popped the question.", Rhoda said.

"Aunt Rho, That's great!" Suzannah exclaimed

"Hey,Hey,Hey!" , said Brenda heading towards her sister for a hug. Rhoda held up her hand.

"Hold it! The question he popped was 'Will you live with me'."

"Oh.",Suzannah said softly." Brenda shrugged and said,

"Hey, hey! at least that's something solid."

"Yeah." sighed Rhoda,"But I didn't say yes or no. I'm so hungry."

"Oh, no. Rhoda do you see what you're doing? You're turning to food instead of facing the problem head on. You always tell me not to do that. That's the old Rhoda."

"Alright! The old Rhoda will eat while the new Rhoda decides. MMM, what is this?" said Rhoda opening a jar.

"That's My strawberry facial cream. It's a little greasy.", Brenda replied.

"Aunt Rho, you love him, right? So what's stopping you?"

"Well, Kiddo, you for one thing. I don't want to uproot you unless I know there's something permanent."

"Aunt Rho! I want you to be happy. I'll be ok no matter where we are as long as I still got you." Rhoda reached over and hugged her niece.

"You'll always have me, Sweetheart. Joe knows that we're a packaged deal."

"Rhoda, I know I'm your younger sister but do you want my opinion?",Brenda asked.

"Tell me what it is first.", Rhoda responded.

"I think you really want to do it, but something in your 1950s background is stopping you."

"Right! I can't just start packing and forget every Doris Day movie I ever saw!", Rhoda shot back.

"Well how about this. We go over the pro's and cons together. Which side do you want me to take?",Brenda suggested.

"Take against. There's more to choose from.", Rhoda said. Brenda sat at the table.

"Ok. Well, here's a BIG against. Ma."

"Oh. Wow. Would you believe it? I never even thought about Ma."

"Yes you did. But you suppressed it.",Brenda argued back."

"Ok. What else?" Rhoda asked.

"That's it. I can't think of a single other against."

I think I need to talk to Joe again tonight. Bren I know you have a date, Suzi, would you be ok going to your grandparents tonight? I don't know what will happen but I know I'll be really late even if I decide not to move in with Joe. I'm taking a bag just in case. If I do decide to, I'll come get you tomorrow."

"Sure, Aunt Rho. That'd be fine. And I promise, whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"Thanks, Kiddo." Rhoda said. Then she and Suzannah each packed a bag. When Suzannah was in the bathroom, Rhoda pulled Brenda aside.

"Bren, I have to be quick cause I don't want Suzi to hear this.

"What is it,Rho?", asked Brenda.

"One thing that has me unsettled about this, is Joe isn't too keen on having Suzannah around. He even asked if Suzannah would be ok living with you because you still have two beds."

"Wow. What did you say to him?",Brenda asked, shocked.

I told him we are a packaged deal. I am her legal guardian and she's the most important person in my life. That's just how it is."

"And what did he say?", Brenda responded.

"Well, I guess he must really love me because he said ok. I mean, he really does like Suzi. I think he was hesitant because the place is so small. It might be hard to be alone. But I told him it will still be ok. Suzannah is really understanding about that kinda thing." Brenda nodded but then they heard the sound of the sink which meant that Suzannah was about to come out of the bathroom. Suzannah gathered her things and Rhoda picked up her bag and they headed over to the Bronx.

It was really late, around 11:30, when there was a knock on Ida and Martin's door. Martin put on his Robe and went to answer it.

"Rhoda!", he said, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Pop,I'm sorry to come so late, but I have some news and It can't wait. Can you wake Ma while I wake Suzi? They are gonna want to hear this."

"Well, It must be big news for you to come over here this time of night. I'll go get your mother."

"Thanks,Pop.", Rhoda said, as she headed to the other bedroom. Pretty soon they were all gathered in the living room. All except Brenda, that is. But Rhoda knew she could tell her sister later when she got home.

"So,Rhoda. What is so important that you came all the way over here and woke us up?", said Ida.

"Well, I just came from Joe's. We had a talk, and , well….I'm getting married!

"No way! Really? Joe popped the REAL question?", asked Suzannah excitedly. Rhoda nodded.

"Actually, I did. But yeah, I'm really engaged." Suzannah threw herself into her aunt's arms!

"That is totally far out! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you,Baby!" Next, Martin hugged his daughter.

"That is wonderful news, Honey."

"I can't believe my oldest daughter is Finally getting married! Although I think he shoulda done the asking.", Ida exclaimed. Rhoda rolled her eyes ,but hugged her mother.

"Thanks,Ma." The four of them talked for about another hour and then Rhoda headed back home. Suzannah was going to still stay the night in the Bronx because it was so late. Ida would bring her back the next day.

When Rhoda returned, Brenda was asleep but woke up immediately when she heard the door.

"Rho?",Brenda asked.

"It's me,Bren. Since you're awake, come over here. I've got some news."

"What?", Brenda asked, not moving to get out of the bed. Rhoda smiled and said,

"Your sister is engaged."

"That's nice… WHAT!?" Now Brenda jumped out of bed and ran over to Rhoda, who laughed and said,

"Yeah. I told him I really wanted something more permanent. I wanted my name on the mailbox to be the same as his."

"So you asked him?!" Rhoda nodded.

"Wow. Ah,Rho. I'm so happy for you.", Brenda said, hugging her sister.

"Thanks, Bren. Hey, I gotta call Mare!"

"Isn't it awfully late?",Brenda asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah. But this can't wait.", Rhoda said, heading over to her bed near where the phone was. She dialed and waited for an answer.

"Hello?",said a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hiya,Mary.", Rhoda said with a smile.

"Who is this?",Mary asked

"It's me,Rhoda. Hey, did I wake you up?",Rhoda replied

"What time is it?",Mary responded

"Well, it's about 2:30 here.",Rhoda admitted

"Then I think you woke me up. Rhoda are you allright?", Mary asked, concerned

"Yeah, I'm just great. Listen, Kid, are ya sitting down?" Mary sat up nervously.

" , Should I be?" Rhoda grinned

"Nah. Not for this. Cause if you're sitting down. You won't be able to Jump."

"Rhoda? What is it?",Mary said,aprehensively

"Mary, I'm getting married!",Rhoda said. Mary broke into a huge smile

Married?! You and Joe?!"

"Yeah! Right!" Rhoda said with a grin.

"OH!" ,Mary exclaimed before just screaming into the phone. Rhoda grinned even wider.

"Are ya Jumping?"

"YES!Yes!", shouted Mary as she jumped up and down on her bed. Rhoda replied,

"Ok. Keep jumping, I'll tell ya when your three minutes are up." Brenda silently chuckled at that and then went back to bed to give Rhoda a semblance of privacy. Mary and Rhoda talked another hour before hanging up.

 **Well, Rhoda's engaged. This site made me devide again, so I will post the shower as chapter 19. Please read and review BOTH chapters! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here is the second half of today's chapter also known as chapter 19. I had to devide again! Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review it as well as chapter 18. Thanks!**

Several weeks later, Brenda finally talked Rhoda into letting her throw a bridal shower for her. Rhoda hadn't wanted one because she felt she was too old. But, finally ,she gave in just to make her sister happy. Brenda's friend Ellen came early to start taking pictures. It was going to be her gift to Rhoda. Rhoda thanked her then turned to her sister.

"So Brenda, be honest with me. Where did you find people to invite to this event? Come clean." Brenda sighed.

"K, I'll tell you. I got your high school yearbook. I sent invitations to all the girls who wrote in it .Forty-eight of them. Ya know Rhoda, I never knew you were in the choir."

"Oh I wasn't. I just wore the robe for four years so nobody could see my hips. Forty-eight invitations, huh. How many are coming? No, no. Let me guess. Seven."

" No. Five.", Brenda said.

"The twins couldn't make it, huh?" Rhoda asked and Brenda shook her head. Then, Carlton buzzed and said the first guest was on the way up.

"Brenda I gotta know who's coming!",Rhoda said, slightly panicked.

"Why? asked Suzannah.

"So when I say to someone that she hasn't changed a bit, I'll know who I'm lying to.",Rhoda retorted. Brenda nodded.

"Ok. Well, there's Jeanette Lamont…"

"Oh, I love her. Gee, I remember we used to practice..",Rhoda shot a look at her niece and finished, "Uh… Tennis together." It was obvious that Rhoda had been about to say something different, but Suzannah didn't press her.

And, Susan Albourn…" Rhoda interrupted again,smiling.

"Ah old Easy Susie. Great."

"Myrna Morganstein."

"Ah, my little friend from Alphabetical Order."

"And Linda Monroe and Harriet Strongman."

"Oh, wait. Did you say Linda Monroe?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, !"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh. Well, not really. I mean it's been fifteen years. Maybe she's changed."

"We thought she was a friend of yours.",said Ellen.

"Yeah. She wrote in your year book. 'Good luck with Chuck. Love ya forever,Linda.'"

"Yeah. Well, after she wrote that, she told Chuck I didn't go in for heavy petting and he dropped me like a hot potato."

"What was considered heavy petting in those days?", inquired Brenda.

"Well, when you come home with less angora then you started with.",said Rhoda. Then the doorbell rang. Rhoda went to answer it.

"Rhoda? Rhoda Morganstern?", said the person on the other side.

"Myrna Morganstein?"

"Right!" The two women hugged, then Rhoda said,

"This is my sister Brenda and her friend Ellen. And this is my niece, Suzannah. She lives with me."

"Do her parents live here too?",asked Myrna, thoughtlessly.

"My parents died.",Suzannah said quickly and flatly.

"Oh." said Myrna, not having a response for that. She quickly changed the subject to the high school class of '59.

Soon Jeanette arrived and was introduced. And Harriet arrived at the same time, but it turned out to be the wrong Harriet strongman. This Harriet had to be at least eighty years old. Next, Susan Albourn arrived. She had the wrong Idea of what kind of shower it was.

"So how far along are you?",she asked Rhoda.

"How far along? OH! Susie I think you had the wrong Idea. See, this is a Bridal shower!

Oh! Oh shoot! I got you diapers and a teething ring.I didn't know I just thought.."

Yeah I know. Hard to imagine someone my age just getting married but I figure better late than never, right?

"I don't know. Sometimes I think never might be better. This is number five.", said Susie, indicating her swelling belly.

"Oh. Then you need these more than I do right now.", Rhoda said, handing the present back to her.

"What kind of birth control do you use?", asked Susie.

"Oh, I'm on the pill.",Rhoda replied.

"So am I.",Susie said. Rhoda took the present back and handed it to Suzi who put it over with the others.

"Susie, I may not be pregnant but I do have a kid. I'd like you to meet my niece, Suzannah Morganstern. She lives with me. Suzannah came over and shook Susie's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"Likewise." Susie said. Then looking Suzannah over, added,

"Say, do you ever baby-sit?"

"Well, I take care of my soon to be step-cousin sometimes. And I did baby-sit a little bit in Minneapolis.

"Well, I could use a break some nights and my husband works late. Would you be interested in sitting for my brood?" Suzannah looked at her aunt who nodded.

"Sure. I guess so. I don't know very many people yet ,so I'm free most evenings.", replied Suzannah.

"Oh, great. I'll have Rhoda give me the number and I'll call you soon."

"Thank you, Ma'am.",Suzannah said. After that, Susie went over to catch up with Myrna and Jeanette, and everyone enjoyed the refreshments. After awhile. Carlton announced Linda Monroe. When she arrived, she greeted everyone in a fake polite manner. It didn't take long for her to throw little barbs out. Suzannah couldn't stand the way this lady spoke to her aunt or the lady's pretentious attitude. She was just about to let the woman have a piece of her mind when the woman made a nasty remark to Brenda. This made Rhoda mad enough to finally do something. She took Linda aside and told her to leave. Linda left playing the part of the Martyr. She said,

"I was never nice to Rhoda in high school and she finally had the guts to stand up to me. She asked me to leave. So I'll go. I'm taking my gift back, though." She picked up one of the presents from the pile and stalked out with false dignity. All was silent for a few moments, and then Harriet spoke up.

"You know what? She just took my Lavender sachet!" those words effectively lightened the mood and everyone burst out laughing. They all sat around enjoying the party for another hour or so. Then, everyone left one by one, even Ellen. Later as Rhoda, Brenda ,and Suzi were cleaning up, Rhoda said,

"Bren, Thanks for the shower. Really. It was great to see everyone again. Well, almost everyone. And Harriet was really nice. I had a great time."

"It was nothing,Rho. I was glad to do it." Rhoda hugged her sister.

"Well, It was really special. I loved it. Suzi, do you really want to baby-sit for Susan Albourn's kids?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous, but I like little kids. I enjoy looking after them. I think I would like to sit for these kids."

"Well, Ok. I really wish you could find some friends your own age and be able to go out and have fun, though."

"I enjoy looking after kids, really,Aunt Rho. I'll make friends eventually. It's only been a few months. But until then, this will work out just fine."

"Alright,Kiddo. As long as your happy." After that, the three finished cleaning up and sat down to watch a movie on tv and relax. It had been a great day but Rhoda knew, the best was yet to come. Soon she'd be Mrs Rhoda Girard, happily married.

 **Well, now Rhoda's engaged! The wedding is next! Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, Here is the first part of the wedding chapter! I had to devide as usual! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, Suzannah was at the kitchen table doing her homework and Brenda was washing some things out in the sink. Rhoda hadn't yet gotten home from work. Window dressers didn't exactly get a nine to five type schedule.

"Hey, Aunt Bren?", Suzannah began.

"Yeah, Suz? ", Bren responded.

"When I go live with Aunt Rho and Uncle Joe, can I still come over here and do my homework?"

"Sure ya can. I love havin' ya around." Suzannah looked down at her hands for a minute then looked at her Aunt.

"I'm gonna miss you, Aunt Bren."

"Awww,Suzi. I'm gonna miss you too." Brenda came over and hugged her niece tightly and added,

"But, hey, just because we won't be living under the same roof doesn't mean this is goodbye. We'll still see each other all the time. Whenever Joe and Rhoda need time alone, you can come over here and when they are both at work, you can stay with me after school."

"But it won't be the same.", Suzannah lamented. Before Brenda could respond to that, the phone rang. Brenda went to answer it.

"Hello?… Oh Hiya, Bess. Yeah, she's right here. Suz, it's Bess." Suzannah grinned and went over to retrieve the phone from Brenda.

"Hi, Bess!…Uh-huh…. Yeah, it's in three days. You're coming?! No way! Really?! Huh?…. She did? She is?! Oh,boy…. Yeah, I should probably not say anything to her. Maybe… but It's probably still safer to keep her in the dark. K. See ya then. Love ya, too. Bye-bye." Suzannah hung up the phone with a happy but guilty expression on her face.

"What was that all about?", asked Brenda. Suzannah looked at her aunt.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Aunt Rho."

"I'm not gonna promise that until you tell me what it is.", said Brenda. Suzannah sighed.

"Well, Phyllis decided that she wants to actually come to the wedding. And you know how she is. She is determined to come and nothing's gonna stop her. Bess is coming with her so I'll have a friend around when everyone is so busy getting ready for the ceremony. That part's great. But Aunt Rho is NOT gonna be happy about this." Brenda came over to sit beside her niece and said,

"Suzannah, what wedding? It's just a small ceremony in the judge's chambers. Mary's only coming as a witness."

"Bess told Phyllis that, but it didn't make a difference. I don't think Phyllis believed her. Besides, you know Grandma Ida. I get the feeling that it's not going to be just a small ceremony by the time Sunday Rolls around."

"You could have a point, there.",Brenda replied with a nod. The conversation ended there because they heard footsteps down the hall that signaled that Rhoda had come home. The door opened a moment later and Rhoda walked in.

"Hiya, you two! Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Brenda and Suzannah looked at each other and Suzannah replied.

"Not really." Luckily for them, Rhoda was in the process of putting her stuff away and didn't notice the shared look. They all set about getting dinner ready and then they ate. The next morning, Rhoda and Suzannah began packing their trunks. Brenda was helping them.

"Oh, thanks,Bren.", said Rhoda as Brenda handed her a scarf.

"You know I still can't believe it. I mean, it seems like you two just moved in and now here ya are moving out to get married, and taking Suzi with you.",Brenda said. Rhoda looked at her sister and said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, someday it'll happen for you,Bren. You meet a great guy, fall in love…and be just as nauseous as I am right now.", Rhoda replied.

"Aunt Rho, if being in love and getting married makes a person sick? Why would anyone want to?", Suzannah questioned. Rhoda and Brenda laughed and Rhoda said,

"Well, It's hard to explain,Kiddo. It's something you'll just have to wait to understand till you're older and it happens to you." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's Joe for the trunks.", said Rhoda. Then, turning to her sister she added,

"Listen, could you….?" Brenda caught on fast and said

"Yeah, I got this." Then she shut the trunk and helped Suzannah put the last few things in hers before shutting it." Rhoda went to answer the door.

"Hi, Joe!" she said, leaning up to kiss him. He hugged and kissed her back saying,

"Hi, Honey." Then he went over to Brenda and Suzannah and said,

"Hiya ,Bren. Hi, Suzi." before kissing them both on their cheeks.

"Hi, Uncle Joe.",replied Suzannah.

"Hello,Joe. Ah, I'm gonna miss that around here too. The lingering scent of aqua-velva.",Brenda added her greeting. Rhoda and Joe laughed. Then Joe turned to help lock the trunks and said,

"All ready, huh?" Rhoda replied,

"Yeah,Joe. All ready. Listen, Why don't I call Carlton up to give you a hand."

"The Doorman?",Joe asked. Rhoda nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh,no. He's really loaded.",Joe responded.

"What do ya mean 'really'?" asked Brenda.

"He just blew his whistle to hail me an elevator.", Joe retorted. Everyone laughed. Joe then loaded one of the trunks onto the dolly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes for the other one."

"Thanks,Babe.",Rhoda said. Pretty soon the buzzer sounded. Brenda went to answer it.

"Hello."

"Uh, this is Carlton your doorman, uh, from your lobby, you know?"

"Good,Carlton. You know where you are. What is it?", Brenda said.

"Well, there's a strange woman on her way up.", Carlton said.

"Strange woman? Why didn't you find out who it is?", asked Brenda.

"I know who it is! It's your mother!", Carlton retorted.

"Thanks.",Brenda replied. Then, turning to Rhoda and Suzannah, she said,

"You know, it may be my imagination but I think I'm starting to smell scotch coming through there."

"Say, what's Ma doing here?", demanded Rhoda.

"She's probably coming to re-open negotiations.",Brenda replied.

"There's nothing to negotiate. Joe and I are gonna get married quietly in the judge's chambers and that's it." Just then Joe came back in and Rhoda added,

"Right Joe?"

"What?", asked Joe, confused.

"You're getting married quietly in the Judge's chambers. Is that Right?", Suzannah answered him.

"Hey, that's up to you, Rhoda. I'm staying out of it. I'm still trying to get over my last wedding.

"Bad, huh?", asked Brenda.

"Well, I knew I was in trouble when the minister said 'You may now kiss the bride.' and she said, 'Don't smear my makeup!'." As he was loading up the next trunk on the dolly, Ida arrived.

"Hi,Ma.", said Rhoda, as she answered the door.

"Hi Ma.", Brenda added and Suzannah said,

"Hi,Grandma Ida.

"Hi, Rhoda. Brenda. Suzi.", Ida replied. Then turning to Joe she added,

"Hi there,Son-in-law."

"Hello, Ida.", Joe replied.

"Nervous about Sunday?", Ida asked. Joe gave a wave of his hand.

"Well, some men on the day of their wedding get second thoughts and wonder if they should go through with it. Well, let me assure you. You should." Joe laughed and said,

"It's really gonna be fun,Ida, having you for a mother-in- law." Ida smiled and turned to her daughters.

"How come you two never say anything like that to me?" Brenda feigned shock.

"Ma! When did I ever give you the impression that I didn't think you were fun?" Ida didn't answer. Joe got the trunk loaded on the dolly and turned to his fiancé.

"Well I better get this thing down to the car."

"Joe, lift with your knees. Don't strain yourself before the wedding." Joe rolled his eyes and said,

"I'll see ya later,Rhoda."

"Bye,Joe", she responded and blew him a kiss. Then she turned back to her mother. That was a mistake. Ida did have an agenda. She was determined that Rhoda would get married at home. In fact, She'd already set everything up.

"Let me get this straight. You have gone and planned a wedding for me, knowing I don't want a big ceremony?"

"What do you consider big?",Ida asked, already looking guilty.

"Anything over twelve people.",Rhoda said.

"I may have overstepped.", Ida admitted. Rhoda hesitated, almost afraid to ask the next question.

"How many,Ma?" Ida looked even guiltier.

"Not counting musicians, seventy-nine."

"Oh,boy.", said Suzannah, nervously.

"Overstepped?! You are Awe-inspiring. You know, in a crazy way, she maybe a great woman.", Rhoda said, turning to Brenda and Suzannah before saying the last part. Brenda stood up.

"You can't do this, Ma. You really can't."

"That's right, you're not gonna force me into this, you're just not.",Rhoda said. Brenda continued.

"You can do a lot of things, but this you can't do.

"Grandma Ida, how could you?", added Suzannah.

"Ma, you've really overstepped this time. Ma, this is my wedding and I'm gonna have it the way I wanna have it. The way I planned it originally no matter what. Because this time it's not just any other day of my life. This is my wedding day, and that's it!", Rhoda finished off. There was a long pause and then Ida said,

"So what's your decision?" Suzannah just shook her head and Brenda said,

"Who are we kidding,Rhoda? She's gonna get you!"

"How? Ma! I'm getting married the way I planned." Ida stepped it up on the guilt by mentioning the folding chairs, the food, the musicians and the real clencher, Grandmother Morganstern. Rhoda sighed.

"She's got ya, huh.",Brenda said. Rhoda nodded.

"Yeah. Ok,Ma. You win. You're still the champ. If it's Ok with Joe, We'll get married at your place."

"Whatever you want,dear.", Ida said smuggly. Rhoda just looked at her sister and niece and rolled her eyes.

 **Well, Here is part one of the wedding chapter! The next chapter will have the actual wedding! All reviews are MUCH appreciated. Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, Here is part two of the wedding chapter! Hope you guys like where I went with it! Please read and review BOTH chapters! Thanks!**

The next day, Rhoda and Suzannah waited at the airport for Mary to arrive. Well, Rhoda didn't know it yet, but Suzannah was actually waiting for more that just Mary to arrive. Suzannah tried to hide her nervousness while they waited.

"Suzi,what's got you so tense today?", Rhoda shrugged but before she could come up with an answer, Mary rounded the corner with Bess right behind her. Rhoda didn't notice Bess but Suzannah did and rushed to hug her friend.

"Mary!", called Rhoda.

"Rhoda! Hi!" the two friends hugged each other tightly. Rhoda then asked,

"What happened to you? I thought you were coming in last night?"

"I know. The Minneapolis airport was fogged in. I was there from Seven o'clock last night to five this morning. I must look awful."

"Yeah. Ya really do, Kid. For the first time in my life, I think look better than you.", Rhoda said, bluntly. Mary just laughed.

"Aww,Rhoda, I've really missed you!"

"You've missed me? I've lost my only link to classy.

"Aunt Rhoda, I always thought you had a lot of class.", Bess spoke up. Rhoda turned around in surprise.

"Bess! What are you doing here? Come over here!",Rhoda said, pulling the girl into a hug. before she could question any further, she looked up and noticed something.

"Mare, it's weird but I see a guy weaving over here that looks just like Lou. Hey, It IS Lou! And Murray!" the two men lumbered over to the ladies, obviously drunk.

"Yeah, they decided to surprise you."

"I don't believe it!"

"Sorry we're late,Rhoda. But we decided to freshen up a little.", slurred Lou. Rhoda went over to hug them, starting with Murray.

"Ah, I'm so happy for you,Rhoda." Rhoda thanked him then moved on to Lou who fell into her during the hug, nearly pushing them both over.

"Wow,Lou. That's some hug.", Rhoda said.

"That is no longer a hug. You are now holding him up.", Murray said. The others laughed, then Rhoda said,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, the drove me to the airport and we sat around talking about you and the wedding",began Mary before Lou broke in.

"Yeah and they gave us free liquor. And we toasted you a few times and then a few more times."

"And then, Mr Grant said everyone should do at least one dumb crazy thing in his lifetime and this one agreed.",Mary continued.

"And here we are! And it's crazy isn't it? and I'm not a guy who does crazy things.", spoke up Murray.

"Oh but I'm so glad you did. Because now three of my favorite people in the world are here for my wedding.",Rhoda said, happily. Just then a new voice spoke up.

"Hi-Hi!" Rhoda rolled her eyes and chuckled, then said,

"Well, three out of four ain't bad!" Then they all headed back towards the baggage claim. when they got part way, Murray said,

"I'll go get our luggage Lou." Phyllis said,

"Oh wait, get mine too, will you? I got my baggage claim checks right here!" She began going through her purse.

"I'll go start pleading for a cab.", Rhoda said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I reserved a car. I'll drive you."

"Oh, that's nice of you,Phyllis. Thanks", Rhoda said in surprise.

"That way I can show you all the points of interest along the way."

"Wait a minute. You're going to show me New York?" Phyllis looked at her with a smirk and said,

"I was thinking of Mary. You can sit in the back with Lou and Murray and the girls and talk about sports." Murray returned saying,

"I just remembered, Lou. We don't have any Luggage."

"I do. Just give me a minute."

"Mary must have a suitcase. Where's yours,Mary?", ask Lou.

"It's the white one with my innitials that matches this smaller one. Oh wait, no I didn't bring that one, because the handle's broken."

"I think I can figure it out now that you've narrowed it down. I'm looking for a suitcase with your initials not on it."

And I have several pieces, all brown!", called Phyllis.

"Brought everything in paper bags, huh?", quipped Rhoda

"Hey you want me to get them for you,Phyllis?", Murray asked when Phyllis had found her claim checks.

"Oh Murray, I can't refuse you anything."

"Yeah, I should be ok as long as I don't watch that thing that goes round and round."

"Hey Kid, I got so much to tell you!", Rhoda said to Mary."

"Yes, I do, too,Mary.", Phyllis cut in.

"Phyllis, We talked all the way here on the plane!", Mary said.

"Well, I lead a very full life.",Phyllis insisted.

"Ya know, Phyllis, I'm really surprised you're here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad. It was really nice of you to come. I'm just surprised, is all. I don't know why.",Rhoda said.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that I wasn't invited?",asked Phyllis. Rhoda nodded.

"That could be it. But I get the feeling that I may be the only surprised party here." She looked at her niece and Bess who both looked away, guiltily.

"Suzi? Would you know something about this?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have anything to do with it, but yeah, Bess may have mentioned that her mother sorta might be coming."

"Sorta might, huh? And you thought it would be best to keep me in the dark?",Rhoda replied, giving her niece and her friend a stern look.

"Well, Aunt Rhoda. We thought it might be better to surprise you.", spoke up, Bess.

"Well, I'm surprised.", Rhoda responded.

"Hey,Bess, let's go help Mr. Slaughter and Mr. Grant with the luggage. They seemed a little unsteady.", Suzannah said. Then, taking her friend's hand, she dashed off before Rhoda could say another word. Rhoda turned back to Phyllis. Phyllis smiled and said,

"Your friendship has always been very special to me, Rhoda. I wouldn't deny the chance to meet the man you finally hooked! I'll get the car. Can you two manage?" Mary and Rhoda gave amused smiles and Mary said,

"We'll try." Phyllis turned Mary's purse over and said,

"Always keep the clasp next to you. You're in New York now." With that she headed out. After Phyllis left, Mary and Rhoda sat down to talk.

"So. Tell me all about the Wedding!", Mary said.

"Ok. Well, you know the small ceremony in the Judge's chambers?" Mary nodded and Rhoda continued,

"Out."

"What?", Mary asked.

"The entire scene has moved to my parent's place in the Bronx. My mother is cornering the market on chopped liver.", Rhoda stated.

"Aww, Rhoda. You're getting married at home. That's wonderful.", Mary said.

"Yeah. There's more. My mother bought me a wedding gown. White. With a vail. Yeah, It took me two hours to talk her out of a train to be carried by five little cousins.", Rhoda added.

"Listen, I just can't wait to meet Joe. Is he just wonderful?"

"That's uncanny. You haven't even met him yet and you've just described him to a tee. Hey if you like his type let me know. There are a lot more to choose from here than there are in Minneapolis. This is where they all come from." Just then The men and Suzannah and Bess returned with the bags so they all headed out to Phyllis's car and piled in. They dropped Lou and Murray off at their hotel, and then headed to Rhoda and Brenda's.

 **Well, apparently I over did it! I had to devide twice tonight! Maybe cause the actual episode is longer to begin with. Anyway ALL reviews are STILL MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well Here is part three of the wedding! Hopefully this is it and I won't have to divide again! Please read and review this chapter as well! Thanks!**

Brenda greeted them all enthusiastically. She hugged Mary and then Bess saying,

"Mary! Bess! It's great to see you again!"

"Aww, you too,Brenda." Mary replied. Bess gave her a smile and returned the hug as well. Brenda turned to Phyllis and added,

"And Phyllis. It's good to see you too."

"Thank you, Child. That's sweet." Brenda made a face but chose not to comment. They talked for awhile and then Phyllis talked Brenda into walking her down to her car, saying she had had a 'trying experience' before reaching the apartment. Bess stayed because she would be spending the night with Suzannah at Ida and Marty's place. Pretty soon, Carlton announced Joe was on his way up.

"Mary. Joe's here. Oh I know you're gonna love him!"

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"If you don't I'll go nuts. Oh Mary. I mean, I won't call it off the wedding if you don't. But I really want you to!"

"Rhoda I have the feeling I will adore him. And I will be so jealous of you that I will be miserable the rest of my life."

"I really hope so,Mare.", Rhoda said before opening the door." The initial meeting got off to a rocky start. Joe came in in a very bad mood and barely acknowledged Mary. He went into the bathroom to wash up and Rhoda headed in after him to give him a piece of her mind. Suzannah looked at Mary awkwardly.

"I promise, he isn't normally like that."

"Oh, I'm sure you're right, Suzi. Everyone has a bad day now and then." Then she went over to do some dishes to avoid appearing like she was hearing every word that was said, which she was. Joe came out a few minutes later and apologized.

"I'll be ok in about an hour."

"Aww ,Joe. I think you're ok now.", Mary replied, giving him a hug. Rhoda smiled, glad that the love of her life and her best friend were getting along. After awhile, Brenda took Mary, Bess and Suzannah over to the Bronx to have dinner while Rhoda and Joe headed back to his place for a last date as an unmarried couple.

While everyone was eating, the doorbell rang. It turned out to be Georgette.

"Is Rhoda home?", Georgette asked Softly.

Speak up, dear. I can't hear you.", Ida replied.

"Is Rhoda here? I got an invitation to the reception tomorrow but I decided to come early in case I could help." Ida smiled and said,

"Of course, Georgette. Come on in. You can help us eat all this food." She let the woman into the dining room. Mary came over and gave her a hug and Georgette said,

"Hello. Everybody. Don't get up." Of course Lou and Martin and Murray all stood up.

"That always happens. I say 'don't get up', but they always get up." , Georgette said. Georgette then told them all about her drive up. Phyllis interrupted her, saying that no one was interested in that story. After about an hour, Bess and Suzannah went to bed. About an hour after that, Joe and Rhoda arrived. Rhoda was so happy to see Georgette and gave her a big hug. Georgette started to tell her about her trip but , looking at Phyllis, said,

"I'll tell you later." Ida then suggested they all go into the living room because of all the smoke in the room. The three smokers defeated the purpose by heading out as well. Mary and Rhoda stayed behind to clear the table. After a few minutes Phyllis came in.

"Are you finished talking about me?"

"Phyllis, we weren't talking about you.", said Rhoda.

"Well I just feel left out. I don't feel like I have a real function here. You didn't pick me to be a bridesmaid."

"I'm not having any bridesmaids", Rhoda responded. Turning to Mary, Phyllis said,

"See how she makes excuses? I just want to be of help somehow." Rhoda thought for

"Well, Ya know, Phyllis,everyone's gonna be busy with last minute things and I really don't like the idea of a limousine. Since you have a car, could you pick me up and take me to my wedding?"

"Sure! I'd be glad to. And I don't mind the inconvenience at all." Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Thanks,Phyllis." Just then Joe came in.

"Hey Babe, It's after midnight. Do you know what that means? It's officially our wedding day." Rhoda was about to go to kiss him when Phyllis jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Wonderful!", She exclaimed. Rhoda and Mary just laughed. The next day, Mary was designated to call Rhoda for Ida because Ida was to nervous to dial. Rhoda assured her mother that everything was under control and whatever last minute help she needed, Phyllis could take care of when she came to pick her up. Then Brenda hugged her sister and headed out. About an hour later, In the Bronx, Ida and Mary and Suzannah and Brenda and Bess were nervously awaiting Rhoda's arrival. Phyllis and Rhoda had still not arrived and they were quite late.

" Aunt Mary, what if something happened to them?", asked Suzannah anxiously.

"Oh, Suzi. I'm sure they're just fine. They'll be here soon." After about half an hour of Mary trying to calm down both Suzannah and Ida, Phyllis blew in.

"Phyllis! Where's Rhoda?", asked Mary when Rhoda didn't appear.

"Well, I don't know. I just got here", Phyllis replied, then went pale.

"Oh! I was supposed to pick her up. Wasn't I!?"

"You forgot to get my Aunt?! We've been calling and she hasn't answered! She could be anywhere!", Suzanna said, panicked.

"Phyllis how could you!?", added Mary." Phyllis stammered out an excuse and spent the next half hour going around apologizing to everyone she could until her daughter came over to her and said,

"Phyllis! You're making a fool of yourself and embarrassing me! Sit down!" Phyllis stared at her daughter in shock but sat down. Not before she made one last plea though.

"Won't someone please forgive me?"

"I forgive you,Phyllis.", Georgette spoke up. Phyllis looked relieved.

"Thankyou, dear."

"You're welcome. But if I were you, I'd hightail it out of here before Rhoda gets here." Phyllis nervously took a seat. Soon the intercom buzzed. Brenda answered it.

"Rhoda! Where have you been! Ma's been worried sick! So's Suzi! What? Oh yeah, She's right here. Phyllis, Rhoda wants to talk to you." Phyllis started to get up when Brenda added,

"Real Bad!" Phyllis sat back down and said,

"Mary, maybe you should talk to her." Mary nodded and took the phone.

"Phylllis won't come to the phone, Rhoda. Sure I can take a message. What is it?… Rhoda, I come from a small town in the midwest. I can't give her that message." Brenda reached for the phone.

"I'm from the Bronx. I can." Mary handed her the phone and said,

"Go." , before heading down to find Rhoda. When she got down there Rhoda saw her and said,

"Never mind Brenda. I'll tell her myself when I get up there." Mary spent the next several minutes trying to sooth her friend until Martin came down asking which song she wanted the accordion player to play for the wedding. Mary helped Rhoda straighten herself up and then said,

"I'm going to head on up there." Rhoda walked to the elevator with her father and her friend. She paused and said,

"All of a sudden, I'm jelly. I would think of food, right?" Mary looked at her friend affectionately and held out her arms, saying,

"Rhoda.." Rhoda looked her friend in the eye and understood what Mary couldn't voice.

"I know,Kid." She gave her friend another meaningful look before saying,

"I love you, too." and giving her a big hug.

"Ok. Just buzz the thing when you're ready."

Yeah, Oneth by Elevator and twoeth by stairs."

"Right.", said Mary getting into the elevator. Rhoda blew her friend a kiss as the doors shut. Martin finished helping Rhoda get ready so he could have a fatherly talk with her Then they headed up to the apartment. When Rhoda reached Joe, She joked,

"Don't smear my makeup." He just laughed and kissed her. The minister said

"Rhoda and Joe have chosen to write their own ceremony and vows."

Ida leaned over to Lou and said,

"What's wrong with the one God wrote?" Lou just shrugged. Rhoda and Joe then said the beautiful words they'd written just for each other, and the minister said,

"You may now kiss the bride." Rhoda and Joe quickly obeyed that command. Then the accordion player started playing again while the guests came to congratulate the happy couple. Rhoda hugged and kissed her mother, then her sister. Then she turned and saw her best friend. She smiled and said,

"Mary!" before giving her a big hug and kissing her cheek. Then she found her niece.

"Suzi! I know this is a new start for us."

"Yes. it is. But you're the happiest you've ever been, and that's all that matters,Aunt Rho." Rhoda hugged Suzannah tightly, then hugged Bess who'd come up behind them. Suzannah then ran off with her friend to find the food while Rhoda greeted the rest of her guests. It had been a stressful journey to this moment but, looking at Joe, Rhoda knew she'd made the right choice. Even with all the hitches, it was the best day of her life.

 **Well, Rhoda is now Married! Hope you all enjoyed the journey. This story is far from over though. Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well here is the apartment chapter! Hope you all like it! Please Read AND Review! Thanks!**

One evening, Suzannah was trying to work on her homework and Rhoda was drying her hair when suddenly, A tall blonde let herself in. Suzannah was concentrating so hard on her math that she didn't see the lady and Rhoda couldn't hear because of the hair dryer. When Rhoda felt someone behind her, she whirled around and pointed the hair- dryer at the intruder. Her yell alertedSuzannah who came over to stand by her aunt, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Don't shoot. I'm not a burglar.", said the blonde, calmly. Rhoda and Suzannah breathed sighs of relief, then Rhoda demanded,

"If you're not a burglar, what right have you to break in like that?" Suzannah gave a sage nod of agreement.

"I'm Jill. I'm a friend of Joe's. Look, I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared me? I'm a New Yorker. I'm scared of everything.", Rhoda retorted. Suzannah gasped as Jill dropped a key to the apartment onto the table. Rhoda laid a hand on her niece,s shoulder then spoke up.

"Where'd you get the key?"

"Same place you did. Joe gave it to me.", Jill replied

"Ah. See, Joe didn't give me a key.", Rhoda responded.

"Then how'd you get in?", Jill asked, confused.

"I married my way in.",Rhoda replied, then added, "I'm Rhoda Morganstern Girard. This is my niece, Suzannah." Suzannah waved and said,

"Hello."

"Nice to meet ya ,Kid.", said Jill off-handedly. Then they talked for a few minutes till Joe returned. After he'd greeted Suzannah and kissed his wife, Jill spoke up.

"Hi, Joe. Surprise." Jill opened her arms and Joe's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Jill! Hi. Hi, Jill. Hi" He reached out and…. shook her hand. Suzannah tried to suppress a giggle. After a few awkward minutes, Jill left, saying,

"Congratulations,Joe. I hope the two…well, three of you will be very happy." as soon as she left, Suzannah burst into giggles.

"Boy was SHE surprised!"

"No, kidding. But no more surprised than I was when she let herself in because she apparently had a key?", Rhoda said shooting a pointed look at her husband."

"Babe, I'm sorry. She left for San fransisco. I honestly didn't remember she still had the key. I hadn't thought about her at all in over a year."

"Joe, it's ok, really. It was just a surprise, that's all. I know you had a life before me. But Joe, we really need to find another apartment."

"Rhoda, come on. I promise, there won't be anymore surprise visits from old girlfriends, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, Joe. That's not it at all. I really want a bedroom."

"We have a room and a bed. What more do we need?", Joe asked.

"Joe, Come on! Suzi needs more than just a mattress on the floor. and we can't well, you know, while she's home because she's got no place to go to leave us alone.", Rhoda said, lowering her voice for the last part.

"She's right, Uncle Joe. It really is too crowded here.", Suzannah said, a bit timidly.

"I understand that. I do. But It would have to be a really terrific place to get me to move outta here. It's tough to find a good place in New York. And if we did it would cost twice as much as this!"

"But what if I can find one Joe? Why don't I ask Brenda and others to keep their eyes and ears out for us?"

"I don't know. It'd have to be in our budget and we can't afford much more than we're paying now.", Joe warned.

"Joe, there are plenty of places out there. Here look at these classifieds. Fantastic and cheep, two bedroom. fantastic and cheep four bedroom, fantastic and cheep, five girls."

"WHAT?!", exclaimed both Suzannah and Joe. Rhoda looked again.

"Oh, wait. That's a massage parlor." Joe and Suzannah laughed, and oe kissed Rhoda on the cheek as she continued.

The next day at lunch, Rhoda went over to Brenda's. As soon as she got in, she could tell Brenda had some news.

"Rhoda, I thought you'd never get here! My lunch hour's almost over. I got some great news! 9-E is available!"

" 9-E is is that? You mean an appartment? Here?", Rhoda asked.

"Yeah. It's on the top floor of my building. Carlton told me about it.",Brenda replied.

"Carlton? Was he drunk or sober at the time?", Rhoda asked skeptically.

"Smashed."

"Then it must be true. Brenda what's it like?" Brenda went on to describe a place that sounded almost too good to be true.

"Brenda come on! We can't afford a place like that."

"$310. You gotta take it. It's perfect!"

"Wait hold on Bren. I'll have to look at it first, right? Then Joe'll want me to look at other places, then we'll have to see it again."

"Rho, there's no time. The signs go up tomorrow. It'll be like a land rush around here.", Brenda pressed.

"Yeah, right. We should look at it now. Call Carlton." Brenda pushed the button.

"Hello. This is Carlton, your doorman."

"Carlton, this is Brenda.", Brenda said.

"This is Carlton.", The doorman repeated. Rhoda and Brenda rolled their eyes. Then they talked him into showing the apartment by promising him a dollar. When they got up there, the current tenant who was actually Married, wouldn't stop flirting with Rhoda but he was leaving for work and he agreed to let them see the place by themselves. Rhoda loved it and called Joe immediately.

"Joe! I found us the perfect place! It's in Brenda's building and it's going for a great price."

"Hold it Rhoda. I don't think that's such a good Idea. Moving so close to Brenda. You'd be down there everytime you had a problem and visa versa. We'd have no privacy! It just wouldn't be good for our marriage."

"Joe! As it is now we don't have any privacy! We have a teenager under the same roof. In fact we have less than we'd have at this place because we don't have a bedroom!"

"And if we moved to this place we'd have Brenda and Suzi around. It just wouldn't work. We'll just have to keep looking, that's all. I gotta get back to work. I see you at home later. Bye."

"Bye.", said Rhoda sadly. What Joe didn't know was that Brenda was listening in on the extension and had heard every word Joe said. And it had hurt her very deeply. At home that night Rhoda and Joe were having dinner and Suzannah was at the library with her study group. Rhoda told Joe about Brenda being on the extension. Joe felt horrible and went straight over to talk to Brenda.

After convincing her that he really didn't have anything against her, Brenda worked to talk Joe into the apartment.

"Joe, this could actually work out better for your marriage."

"How do ya figure?", Joe asked.

"Well, now the only time you and Rhoda get anytime alone is when Suz sleeps over here or at Ma and Pop's or if she's doing something for school, right?"

"Right. So?", Joe replied.

"So, if you lived in this building, whenever you wanted to be alone, you could just send Suzannah down here.",Brenda said. Joe thought about that.

"You know,Bren, you could be right."

"And as honest as you were with me, explaining why you didn't want to move here, you could always be that honest with me,Joe!"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, if I'm up there and you get sick of me, just kick me out."

"I could really do that?", Joe asked, uncertainly.

"Sure!"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"So you'll take it?", Bren asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. I think we will.", Joe said. Then he got on the intercom and called Carlton.

"A few days later, Joe and Rhoda along with Suzannah and Brenda, went to see the apartment again. It didn't look nearly as good as when Rhoda saw it. In fact it was a disaster area! The former tenant came out of the bedroom and Rhoda asked,

"What happened?"

"My ex-wife. She took everything. including the fire place!"

"How do you take a fireplace?", asked Suzannah, incredulously. The former tenant just shrugged.

Joe had gone into the bedroom and came back, asking,

"Why is the bedroom flooded?" Rhoda Suzannah and Brenda went to look and then Brenda asked,

"And what is that white blob?"

"My ex-wife punctured my water-bed.", said the former tenant, sadly. Suzannah shook her head in shock.

"Unbelievable!"

"You said it, Kiddo.", Rhoda said, trying not to cry.

"Look, Rhoda. It's gonna be alright. All it needs is a few coats of paint, some new wall paper… and a pump." , Joe said, trying to be optimistic and comfort his wife. Rhoda sighed and then tried to make the best of the situation.

"Well, I finally get a my own bedroom which I haven't had since Minneapolis. Most women get to buy a bedspread. I get to start my own rice paddy." The others laughed as Rhoda kicked off her shoes and went in to assess the damage. Then they followed her and got to work on what appeared to be a huge job. They knew, however, that this adventure was just the start of a new journey in life. The best was still yet to come.

 **Well this one was fairly short! Mary will be back in the next chapter! Thanks to those of you who are sticking with this story! Please don't forget to read AND review! Until next time! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well here's the next chapter! Please read and review! They are much appreciated. I'd like to thank Kristen3 for reviewing and reading every chapter so far! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now on with the story!**

A few months later, Suzannah came home from school quieter than usual. Well, actually, this behavior had been happening a lot lately. However, this time was even more unusual. Brenda noticed her listlessness and tried to talk to her niece. Suzannah just said she had homework and burried herself in her books. Rhoda came in, and Suzannah stood up and said,

"Aunt Rho, can I talk to you about something?", Suzannah asked softly.

"Can it wait Suzi? I need to meet Joe at the office." Suzannah saw how preoccupied her aunt was, and she shrugged sadly, saying,

"Sure." Rhoda was actually too involved to notice the look on her neice's face, but Brenda noticed. She made a note to try and get her niece to open up as soon as Rhoda left. Rhoda gave Suzannah a kiss on the forehead and waved at Brenda and headed out. Brenda turned to Suzannah.

"Hey Suz, what's goin' on?"

"What do you mean?", Suzannah evaded the question.

"Don't play games with me, Suzannah Faye. What did you want to talk to Rho about? Maybe I can help. You've been acting funny for weeks now?" Suzannah sighed.

"Aunt Bren, I really need to tell Aunt Rho first. I will tell you. Just not now." Brenda was going to argue, but one look at her niece's face made her change her mind.

"Ok. I understand. Finish your homework, and then you can talk to Rhoda after dinner."

"Thanks, Aunt Brenda.", Suzannah replied, then settled down to finish her home work. That night during dinner, Rhoda and Joe had some news.

"Suzi, Joe decided to surprise me with a weekend away, just the two of us! Isn't that great?", Rhoda said.

"Yeah, Suzi, you don't mind staying at Bren's for a couple of days. Do ya?", Joe added. Suzannah just shrugged. Rhoda answered for her.

"Of course she doesn't. She loves her Aunt Bren, right, Kiddo?" Suzannah just gave a sad smile and said,

"Sure. She's great! It'll be fun. And you guys will have a sensational time! Where will you go?"

"We don't know yet. There's no snow in Vermont so Skiing's out.", Rhoda answered. Suzannah gave what she hoped was a convincing smile and said,

"Well you'll figure it out." Later, Joe went in the back to watch football on tv while Rhoda and Suzannah washed the dishes.

"Hey,Suzi, weren't you wanting to talk to me about something earlier?",Rhoda said. Now Suzannah didn't want to ruin her Aunt and Uncle's weekend so she quickly came up with an answer that she hoped would satisfy her aunt.

"It's ok, Aunt Rho. It's no big deal. I worked it out."

"You Sure?",Rhoda replied, uncertainly. Suzannah Smiled.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It was just schoolwork. I figured it out." Rhoda still didn't look convinced but she said,

"Well,alright. But you know I'm here anytime, Darling, don't you?" Suzannah gave Rhoda a hug.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks." They finished the dishes and then watched tv on Rhoda's small television in the living room. A couple of evenings later,the night before Joe and Rhoda were to leave, Brenda came over and talked to Rhoda.

"So where are you and Joe going for the weekend?" Rhoda grinned.

"We're motoring up the coast. Joe's out renting a car right now,Brenda. We are going to Cape Cod!"

"Wow. How wonderful! You Know, this is gonna be a big weekend for me too!"

"Oh yeah? What's going on?" Rhoda asked.

"Well, It's the first time in my life that I have two consecutive dates with two consecutive guys."

"Aunt Bren, That's wonderful!", Broke in Suzannah.

"Yeah!", Brenda said, then added, looking at her sister, "Do you think I've become promiscuous?" Rhoda just laughed. Then she said,

"Girls, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to the next couple of days." Brenda replied,

"Oh, me too! Me too! Tomorrow I'm going to see the Towering Inferno. Then the next night, I'm going to see The Towering Inferno?"

"Wait, you're gonna see it twice?",Rhoda asked incredulously.

"Well, They both wanted to see it. It's a first date, what was I supposed to do? Tell them I've already seen it? Which I have."

"Oh no.", Rhoda said sympathetically.

"It's ok. Come Sunday I will be the world's expert on national disasters."

"Hey, you could work for the Pentagon!", said Suzannah. They all laughed. Then there was a knock on the door. Ida had come over.

"Ma how'd you get past Carlton?", Rhoda asked.

"Not past,Rhoda. Over." Rhoda and Brenda and Suzannah laughed, and then, Ida handed Rhoda a present that was supposed to help her out over the weekend. The present was a flannel night gown.

"It drives men wild! It never fails with your father.", Ida insisted. Just then, Joe arrived. Ida stuffed the nightgown into the gift bag saying,

"Better put this away for now. Don't want to excite him too much all at once." Joe it turned out had bad news, Which Ida insisted was just a little problem waiting to be solved.

"I forgot it's my weekend with Donny. We can't go away this weekend."

"You've forgotten the obvious. There is a mother in this room who'd be delighted to have a little person over for the weekend. I'd make up the room and make up some food. We'd have a great time."

"Thanks Ma, but we don't need to do that.", Rhoda said. Ida demanded,

"Why not?" Brenda suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, I could take Donny for the weekend. I've had him before. We always get along. Oh but wait, I have those dates. I think Donny's too young to witness a person in total panic." Suzannah giggled.

"So back to me. Give me one good reason Donny couldn't stay with me." Before anyone had to answer Suzannah spoke up.

"Hey, I could watch Donny while you get ready! We could come up here while you get ready and then when you head out on your date, I could take him back down to your place and we could play games and watch television while you're gone!"

"That's a pretty good Idea ,actually. Donny loves Suzi and she's great with him. Thanks,Kid.",Joe said. Suzannah blushed and said,

"It's nothing. Donny's a great kid. I'm baby-sitting for Mrs. Albourne's kids on Sunday but I'm free during Brenda's dates." Rhoda gave her niece a hug and said,

"That works out perfectly. Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome.", Suzannah replied after pulling back. Ida wasn't going to be put off so easily,

"Wait just one minute! Give me one good reason why Donny couldn't stay with me?" Brenda suddenly came up with something that would normally distract Ida.

"Ma, I have a date tonight. Want to come down and look him over?"

"In a minute. After Rhoda tells me the one good reason I can't look after Donny."

"But Ma. This could be Mr Right. He could be the ONE. I need you down there to check him out." It took several tries, but finally Brenda got Ida distracted and convinced her to leave. Rhoda and Joe sighed with relief and finished packing for the trip while Suzannah finished her homework.

 **Well, I had to devide again! Mary will appear in the next chapter! Please read and review BOTH chapters. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here's the next half of the episode! I had to divide again! Anyway, Please read and review this one as well as chapter 24! Thanks!**

The next day they prepared to leave. Joe took the bags down to the car and came back up for Rhoda. Rhoda kept giving Suzannah last minute instructions until Joe finally said,

"Rhoda, She's fifteen years old. She's old enough to know this stuff."

"I'll be fine,Aunt Rho. Just go and have a great time.", Suzannah added, hugging her aunt.

"All right. I love you,Kiddo." Rhoda said, kissing her niece's cheek. Suzannah tried not to wince as her Aunt brushed against the bruise covered with make-up.

"I love you, too, Aunt Rhoda. Bye Uncle Joe." Joe gave Suzannah a quick hug and he and Rhoda turned to leave. Just then the door buzzed. Suzannah went to answer it with Rhoda right behind.

"Aunt Mary!" Mary hugged Suzannah before looking at Rhoda and saying,

"Surprise! I'm here for the weekend!" Rhoda recovered fairly quickly and hugged her best friend. Joe stood back with a dismayed look on his face.

"Joe! Did you hear that? Mary's here for the weekend!", Rhoda said.

"I heard,I heard!" Joe grumbled.

"Mary, why didn't you tell us you were coming?", Rhoda asked.

"I'd like to know that too.", said Joe, earning him, a look from Rhoda.

"Well, I didn't know myself. I've actually been in the city for a couple of days for a news conference and I didn't know if I'd have time at the end to come or if I'd have to go straight back. And,well, here I am."

"Yeah, here you are. Did you say the WHOLE weekend,Mary?", Joe asked pointedly.

"Yes. Oh! My gosh! I didn't even think to ask if you guys had plans this weekend! Is it ok that I'm here?" Joe was about to speak up and say that in fact ,they had made plans, but Rhoda spoke up first.

"Oh, no! We weren't doing anything. We're really glad you're here!" Joe said he was going to go pay the meter on the car and stomped out. Mary was worried but Rhoda convinced her that Joe was just kidding. She exclaimed,

"Mary! What's happened to you? You've gone from thin to veluptuous! How'd you do it,Kid?

"Yeah, Aunt Mary. You look gorgeous. Even more than before, If that's possible!",added Suzannah.

"Ah, well I gain 12 pounds." Rhoda stared at her friend for a moment then asked,

"How did you gain weight in only erogenous zones?" Mary just laughed.

Brenda came up a few minutes later,

"Suzi?! You Ready?! I just came to see if you needed..?" Rhoda interrupted and said,

"Brenda! Look who's here! Mary came for the weekend! We're all thrilled! Say hi!" Brenda hid her confusion and came over to hug Mary.

"Are you staying with Rhoda and Joe?"

"Oh, no. I didn't want to put them out. My things are at the hotel."

"That's stupid,Mare. Stay with us!", Rhoda began.

"Oh, no. I don't want to be in your way."

"Then be in my way. I have an extra bed. I'd love to have you! Look what four years with you did for Rhoda!" Mary and Rhoda laughed and Mary said

" Well,ok, then. I'll go get my stuff from the hotel. Thanks!"

"Hey, see there, I'm livin' upstairs from you again, Kid.", Rhoda said.

"Aww.", replied Mary. At that moment, Joe came stomping back in.

"I just got a Twenty-five dollar parking ticket! That's all!" He yelled before stomping back to his room. Rhoda started laughing to convince everyone to do the same and convince Mary that it was still a game with Joe. Then Mary left to get her stuff from the hotel and Suzannah and Brenda went downstairs to give Rhoda and Joe some privacy. Suzannah left for school from there. Later that afternoon, Mary was getting settled in at Brenda's and helping her get ready for her date. Suzannah had gotten home from school was helping Mary get settled in. At one point, Mary happened to bump into Suzannah's arm and Suzannah couldn't quite stifle a gasp of pain. Mary turned to her and Brenda looked up.

"Suzi, what's wrong, Darling?"

"Nothing.", Suzannah said nervously.

"No. Something's wrong. You jolted when I bumped your arm. does it hurt? What happened?" Brenda looked at her neice and said,

"Suz, roll up your sleeve." Suzannah looked about to refuse, but then she sighed and did as told. Brenda and Mary both gasped. her arm was covered in bruises. Suzannah knew she didn't have a choice but to admit everything. She rolled up her other sleeve and that arm was covered in bruises as well.

"Suzi? What's going on?", asked Brenda.

"There's this girl and her friends at school. This has been going on for a few weeks. Before that, they just laughed at me or ignored me. I don't know what happened but a few weeks ago it started getting worse. They've been shoving me around and throwing food at me. Two days ago the leader of the group held me while the others punched me. They would have hurt me worse if the principle hadn't been heading down the hall right then. They stopped before he could see anything." By now, Suzannah had tears in her eyes.

"Suzi, Honey, have you told your aunt Rhoda, yet?",asked Mary, gently. Brenda answered.

"She tried to the other day, but Rhoda had a lot on her mind that night with work. Suzi, did you talk to her after dinner that night?" Suzannah just shook her head.

"Suz, you need to tell her as soon as possible. She needs to know so she can help you." Suzannah was about to protest that It wouldn't do any good, when the door buzzed. It was Ida. She had found out Mary was in town and had come to see her. Suzannah and Brenda looked at each other nervously.

"Brenda, Suzannah, you two need to leave so I can talk to Mary alone."

"Ma! Do you realize you are kicking me out of my own apartment?!", Brenda protested. In the end, the protests were useless. Brenda headed up to Rhoda's. Suzannah found little ways to be able to stick around longer.

 **Well I guess it's gonna make me devide twice again. Not sure why since this episode was only one part and the Wedding was two part on tv, but Please read and review this chapter as well as the other two. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well this will hopefully not have to be devided again! This site is SO temperamental! Please read and review this along with chapters 24 and 25! Thanks!**

Upstairs, Rhoda was pretty upset.

"Brenda How could you just leave?!",Rhoda asked.

"What was I supposed to do,Rho?! She just kicked me out of my own appartment! She's ruthless!"

"You know she's gonna tell her!", Rhoda said.

"Suzi's still down there. She won't let Ma say anything. She's finding ways not to have to leave. She's staying with Mary.", Brenda said. Then they heard the door and a voice said,

"No I'm not."

"She got to you, didn't she.", said Rhoda.

"Yup. She kicked me out after about five minutes. Well, what could I do? She's my Grandma and I'm only fifteen!"

"It's ok, Kiddo. You did your best. I guess all we can do now is wait."

"I hope she finishes soon. My date will be here any minute!", Brenda replied. It didn't take long. Soon Mary burst through the door and she was mad!

"Rhoda! Why didn't you tell me that You and Joe were supposed to go on a Vaykayshun!?" She paused, then edited,

"Vacation!"

"Well..", Rhoda began

"Yeah, Rhoda. Why don't you tell Mary the answer to that?", said Joe.

"I think my date must be here!", said Brenda ,who then dashed out.

"I'll just go fold the laundry for you, Aunt Rho." Said Suzannah, heading to the bedroom pretending to be getting the basket of clothes.

"Rhoda! I thought we were best friends.",Mary said as soon as Suzannah was gone.

"We are,Mare.", Rhoda assured her.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I mean, Rhoda, come on! When people are close, they can tell each other anything!" Rhoda sighed and sat on the couch.

"I don't know what to say to ya, Kid. When you're right you're right.

"What do ya mean right. This is the championship of right right here!", Joe said. Mary gave a knowing nod. Rhoda said,

"I guess I need to learn that when you're close to someone you have to be honest..What am I saying!? I know that! The truth is, I didn't tell the truth. I was trying to be kind and considerate and nice instead of saying what I really wanted to do this weekend." She stood up and continued.

"Mary, I'm sorry. I was wrong. And I must correct it right now.", turning to Joe she added,

"Joe, I want to spend this weekend with Mary."

"WHAT?!", Joe said in surprise. Mary added,

"Rhoda, no! You're supposed to go with Joe." Rhoda continued,

"Joe, I know this isn't terrific for you to hear, but I see you all the time ,and I never get to see Mare. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was afraid. I mean, but we can have a weekend together anytime, and who knows when I'll get to see Mary again." Mary broke into Rhoda's rambling.

"Rhoda, no. I'm gonna go downstairs and get on the first plane back to Minneapolis. Joe I'm sorry." Rhoda put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"No, you're not. No, don't be sorry, Joe understands this, Joe don't ya understand?"

"Why didn't you tell me this this morning?"

"You woulda understood?", asked Rhoda.

"No, I woulda been mad as heck, but I woulda been over it by now! I'm going out for awhile."

"Are you ok, Joe?", Rhoda asked, concerned.

"I don't know what I am.", said Joe before walking out.

"Oh, Rhoda! I feel just terrible!", Mary said.

"No, really. It's ok, Mare. What you don't understand is that this is good for a marriage."

"Really?" Mary asked, skeptically. Rhoda gave her an unsure look and said,

"Boy I sure hope so."

"Rhoda, I hate to bring this up now, but I think you have an even bigger problem.", Mary said.

"What's that, Mare?", Rhoda replied.

"Suzi. Something's going on with her. Brenda and I got her to tell us and she was going to tell you as soon as she had the chance." Both women turned and saw Suzannah at the doorway of the bedroom.

"Suzi? Darling, what is it?",Rhoda asked.

"It's school. Things aren't going as well as I've made them out to be, and they've gotten worse in the past few weeks."

"Suzi, show Rhoda your arms.", Mary encouraged. Suzannah slowly rolled up her sleeves. Rhoda was as shocked as Brenda and Mary had been.

"Suzi, baby, why didn't you tell me this sooner?", Rhoda asked as gently as possible. Suzannah began to cry.

"I thought I could handle it myself at first. I mean, before a few weeks ago, they were just making fun of me or ignoring me. Then, maybe about three weeks ago the started throwing food at me in the cafateria and shoving me around. This happened that day Joe told you about the vacation."

"Oh, Suzi. Is that what you were trying to tell me that day?" Suzannah looked down at her hands.

"Yes. I never told you because I didn't want to spoil your weekend causing you to worry." Rhoda felt awful.

"I practically ignored you that day. Baby, I'm so sorry." Suzannah hugged her aunt and assured her.

"It's ok. Thursday was the field trip and so they didn't have a chance and today they left me alone for some reason." Rhoda sighed and then said,

"We'll get you through this for the next few weeks, I'll talk to the principal or your teachers. Then, next year, we will start you somewhere else. Your grandparents were wanting to put up money for a private school. At first I didn't want to send you to one. But we need to get you out of this school. You'll be happier in a school where you can have more elective choices and you aren't being bullied."

"Really? Oh thank you, Aunt Rho! But please don't talk to my teachers or the Principal. I can get through this year and You'll only make it worse. They'll hurt me worse if they find out I squealed!"

"Ok, alright. Calm down. I understand where you're coming from. I won't tell your principal yet. But you have to promise to tell me if it gets worse, as SOON as it gets worse, you hear me?"

"Yes,ma' you. Aunt Mary? Thanks." Suzannah added, giving Mary a big hug.

"Oh, Darling. You just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"I will. Thanks for getting me to talk to my aunt. I think I feel better now. I'm still scared, but I can handle it."

"She's got the Morganstern spirit in her.", Rhoda told Mary after Suzannah went in the other room.

"Yup. She's definitely you're neice. Because of that, I know she'll be ok."

"She will be. I'm so proud of her.",Rhoda replied. Mary put her arm around her friend and smiled.

"Spoken like a true parent." The next day, Joe hugged Rhoda and Suzannah and even Mary. He was heading out fishing with Donny for the weekend.

"Mary, It was really good to see you. Come back anytime. I really mean that. But Mary? Next time", Mary joined in with him when he finished,

"Call first!" They laughed and Joe headed out. The three girls settled down to plan the rest of the day. It was really turning out to be a great weekend.

 **Well, this marks the end of the season one episodes. the next chapter will be when Rhoda gets her new office and Suzannah will start private school and make a new friend! Stay tuned to find out what happens with that. Again All reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, This is a transition chapter. I will incorporate some season two episodes but this is kinda between them and season 1. Hope you like it Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Suzannah made it through the last few weeks of school with no problem. She finally realized that she couldn't and shouldn't take it anymore. The Monday after Mary's visit, the bullies approached Suzannah again and this time, she stood tall and and Stood her ground.

"Hey Morgansternstern!", the group leader called out. Suzannah sighed.

"What do you want,Tracey?"

"Well, I was a little busy last night and I didn't get the homework done for Ms. Coleman's class. You're such a good student in that class, and I was hoping you'd do me a favor and finish it for me. I want at least a 90%." Suzannah shook her head.

"No, Tracy. I won't do your homework for you. You should have made time for it. I won't ruin my record by cheating."

"What If I told you that I know something about you and if you don't do my homework, I'll spread it around the whole school?", Tracy said menacingly.

"I'm a straight A student and I don't do drugs or party. I don't even have a boyfriend or date much. Everyone knows that, if they aknowledge me at all. What could you possibly have one me that could scare me enough to do your homework?", Suzannah asked rolling her eyes. Tracey's friends laughed until Tracey gave them a hard look. Tracey turned back to Suzannah and replied,

"I know you don't have a mom or dad. They're dead! You live with your aunt and her husband. You are an orphan. I'll bet your aunt's husband doesn't even want you around. I mean who'd want to start a marriage off with a teenager underfoot? So how 'bout it loser? Ya gonna do my homework or do I spread your pathetic little story over the entire school, with a few added details of my own to make it more…interesting?" Suzannah hid the hurt that the comment about her family caused.

"Tracy, I'm sorry your life is so messed up that you feel you have to try and hurt others to make yourself feel better." looking at Tracey's cronies behind her she continued. "And I'm sorry you guys can't think for yourselves and have to do everything thing Tracey says. But, I am NOT going to be the victim anymore. You seem to know so much about me so I'm guessing you know that my father was in the Military? Well, he taught me all there is to know about hand-to-hand combat, so, next time you threaten me, do so at you're own risk. If you bother me again, I WILL fight back I'm through being your doormat!" With that, she calmly walked away, leaving the bullies staring after her in shock. The rest of the day, Suzannah barely made it through. She tried to push Tracey's words out of her mind, she succeeded for the most part. All day she threw herself into her schoolwork and activities. At lunch she got her tray and then sat by herself on the steps to read while she ate. After school, Instead of going back to Brenda's, Suzannah took the bus downtown to her Aunt's office. A couple of months before Mary's surprise Visit, Rhoda had started up her own Business called Windows by Rhoda. Her friend Myrna Morganstein worked there with her. Myrna was ok, but Suzannah thought she was basically a quieter version of Phyllis. She was, in her opinion, completely self absorbed. In fact, Myrna was enough like Phyllis that Suzannah still couldn't figure out HOW her aunt was friends with this woman. When Suzannah's bus stopped downtown, she got off and walked quickly down the block to the building where her aunt and Myrna worked. Rhoda was looking over some sketch's when she heard the sound of the door being flung open. She looked up with a start and said,

"Suzi?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Brenda's?" Suzannah struggled to hold back the tears that had formed at the sight of her aunt.

"Myrna's not here anywhere is she?"

"No. Why?", then seeing the look on her nieces face and the tears in her eyes, she added,

"Sweetheart, Myrna's gone to talk to potential clients she won't be back for at least an hour. We're alone here. What's wrong? What is it?" Suzannah still couldn't seem to get the words out. Rhoda asked,

"Did something happen at school? Was it those bullies?" That did it. Suzannah burst into tears and Rhoda went over and held her till she was calm enough to talk. Once Suzannah was controlled enough to speak, Rhoda asked,

"Ok, Kiddo, tell me what happened. Did they hurt you again?" Suzannah shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Th-they cornered me in the hallway before first period. Tracy, the leader, tried to make me do her home work."

"Oh,Suzi. You didn't agree to do it did you?", Rhoda asked, worried. Suzannah held up her hand and said,

"Don't worry Aunt Rho. I told her flat out I wouldn't do it. I'm not gonna ruin my record by being a cheater. No matter how scared I get." Rhoda hugged her niece.

"Good girl. So, what happened?" Suzannah's eyes filled with tears again. She looked at her aunt and said in a shaky voice.

"She told me she -she knew about daddy and Mum. That she knew that I'm… an orphan. That if I didn't do her homework for her,she'd spread it all over school and, in her words, add some details her own to make it more…interesting." She paused and Rhoda rubbed her back. Then she spoke up again softly.

"She told me that she bets that Uncle Joe doesn't even really want me around. After all, who'd want to start a marriage with a teenager underfoot." Rhoda grabbed Suzannah by the shoulders and turned her to face her.

"Darling, don't believe that even for a second. We love you and want you with us. That will never change, you hear me?" Suzannah nodded. Rhoda felt guilty knowing how hard she had to work at convincing Joe that if he wanted to marry her, he had to take Suzannah as well. But it was true that he loved the teen now. Wasn't it? Rhoda thought so, but sometimes ,she wasn't so sure. She pushed all that out of her mind and encouraged Suzannah to continue her story.

"So, if you didn't do her homework for her how did you get her to leave you alone."

"Well, of course, I really won't know if she's decided not to bother me anymore until tomorrow at school, but I did finally tell her exactly what I thought of her. I told her I was sorry for her that she has such a messed up life that she felt she had to hurt people to feel better. Then I told her entourage that I was sorry that they couldn't think for themselves and had to do everything she said, but that I was through being a victim. Then I sorta might have led them to believe that I know hand to hand combat and would use it on them if they ever came after me again." Rhoda raised her eyebrows.

"Sorta mighta, huh? How did you sorta lead them to believe that?" Suzannah looked down sheepishly but with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, I told her that my father was in the Military and he taught me everything he knew about hand-to-hand combat." Rhoda chuckled.

"That's my girl! So, what did she say?"

"Well, they all looked at me in shock but I walked off before they could say anything."

"Suzannah Faye , you are definitely a Morganstern. I'm proud of you,Kiddo." Suzannah hugged her aunt.

"Thanks,Aunt Rho." Myrna came back right about then, so Suzannah called Brenda, knowing she must be worried, then settled down at the table to start her homework until it was time to head back home. The next day, Rhoda started looking into new schools for her niece. She talked to the school Principals at several different private schools and found out that Suzannah's grades were good enough to get her a scholarship. The scholarships included tuition, books, lunches, and uniforms. Special school trips and school supplies were the responsibility of the parents or guardians.

The whole family went over to Ida and Marty's for dinner one night to discuss things.

"Grandma Ida, Grandpa Marty? You know I haven't been happy in my school this year. We've been looking into Private schools for me.

"Honey, I'll bet you'll do great in a school like that. You are a very good student and you are talented in the arts.", Marty encouraged.

"How will you pay for it? If you need it, Your father and I can pay her tuition." Ida said to Rhoda.

"Thank you,Ma. Thanks,Pop. Suzi's grades actually qualify her for a full ride scholarship in all the schools we've looked into. All we have to spring for are special school functions and field trips, and school supplies. Even the uniform is included in the scholarship.

"That's impressive.", said Brenda.

"I know! Isn't that totally groovy?", Suzannah replied excitedly.

"That is really nice. But,I guess I'll have to come up with another way to support my granddaughter now.", Ida said. Rhoda gave Ida a hard look. Whenever her mother got possessive like that, she was up to something.

"Ma, Suzi is my responsibility. Joe and I can handle school supplies and school trips."

"Rhoda. All I'm saying is I want to show my love and support for Suzannah by helping with what she needs, are you really going to deny me that pleasure?", Ida asked.

"Ida, all Rhoda is saying is that it isn't necessary because Suzi got a scholarship and the school will pay for most of it."

"Ma, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. Suzi would be grateful and is grateful for everything you do for her."

"Sure, Grandma Ida. That's true. You've done so much for me already. I appreciate it all and respect you and love you. In fact I was wondering if you would like to help us pick the right school for me. Aunt Rho and I have it narrowed down to five now. I would love if you would go over the brochures with us.", Suzannah said. This seems to work. Ida dropped the guilt trip and looked at the brochures with Suzannah and Rhoda and Brenda. Marty and Joe went into the other room.

 **Well, I had to devide again! I wish this site wouldn't be so picky! Anyway, please review the next chapter and read it as well! Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is part two of this chapter. Hope you like it! I know it's kinda sad but I had to include the funeral to set up for something that will happen in a few chapters from now. Please read and reaview this chapter as well as chapter 27. Thanks!**

It was about ten o'clock when Rhoda, Suzannah, and Joe got phone was ringing when they walked through the door. Joe answered it.

"Hello?…Oh. Hi, Bess. ….. Sure, she's right here. Suzannah. Phone. It's Bess." Suzannah looked up in Surprise. She'd talked to Bess fairly recently,telling her how the last few weeks of school went after the show down. Tracy and her group had not bothered Suzannah again after that day. However That wasn't the reason Suzannah was surprised. It was because Bess never called her this late. Suzannah took the phone from Joe and said,

"Hello,Bess. What's going on?…..What?!", At that, Both Rhoda and Joe turned and faced Their neice waiting to see what had happened. Suzannah continued.

"When?…. Oh Bess, I'm so sorry…. I wish I could be there for you and hug you in person. When is the funeral?…. I really wish I could. I don't think we could afford the plane ticket right now. I know this probably doesn't help but I'll be thinking of you…. Call me soon and let me know how you are? You can call me anytime. If you can call me after the funeral, I'll make sure I'm free to talk… Ok. Yeah. I love you,Bess!….Bye."

"Suzi? What happened?", Rhoda asked as soon as Suzannah had hung up. Suzannah looked at her Aunt and Uncle Forlornly.

"Lars died. Bess is devastated. He was her dad, after all."

"So Lars must have been Phyllis's husband?", Joe asked. Rhoda nodded,sadly

"Yeah. He didn't have much personallity when he was alive. My Gosh! Poor Bess. Did she say how Phyllis is taking it?"

"Same as she takes everything else. dramatically. Grant it she actually has a pretty good reason now,but Bess said she's all dressed in her most over the top black dress, and is almost playing the role of a grieving widow instead of grieving like a normal person. Bess feels like she has to be the strong one. It just makes it worse." Rhoda sighed.

"Aww, poor kid." Joe left to get ready for bed to give Rhoda and Suzannah some time alone. After he was gone, Suzannah looked pleadingly at her aunt and said,

"Aunt Rho, I know you don't get along with Phyllis but Bess is my best friend. Isn't there anyway I could go to be with her for the funeral? I know it's in just a few days but I don't have school anymore and You'd go for Mary." Rhoda sighed.

"I don't know how, but I'll see what I can do. You're a good friend and You're right, If it were Mare, I'd go in a heartbeat. I don't think Phyllis would want me there though. Maybe you can go and stay with Mary. She'll be going to the funeral I'm sure."

"Oh, Thank you, Aunt Rho!"

"Now I didn't promise anything yet. I'll have to call Mary see if she would be alright with you staying with her.I also need to talk to Joe to see if we can afford the plane ticket. You definitely don't make enough baby-sitting for that." Suzannah hoped with all her might that it would work out. She hated being so far away from her friend at a time like this. Hearing of the circumstances, Marty and Ida offered to pay half the airfare. Rhoda and Joe could manage the rest. It drove Rhoda crazy to have to except money from her parents, but for Suzannah's sake she did just this once.

Rhoda took Suzannah to the airport the day before the funeral. Mary had been thrilled to have Suzannah stay with her. The day after the funeral, Mary would take Suzannah to the airport in Minneapolis so she could head back home.

As soon as Suzannah got off the plane, she saw Bess and Mary both waiting for her. Suzannah headed straight for her friend and pulled her into a tight long started crying and Suzannah hugged her even tighter. When they finally pulled apart, Suzannah asked,

"How are you holding up?" Bess managed a small smile.

"Better now that you're here. I still can't believe you came all this way!"

"Hey, you're my best friend. You'd do it for me." Then she turned and hugged Mary,who by now had tears in her eyes too,from watching the girls. After they separated, Mary asked,

"Do you have any luggage you need to get?" Suzannah shook her head.

"Just my over-night satchel. I carried it on the plane with me."

"Ok, then. I guess we'd better head back to the appartment building." Bess nodded.

"Lars's parents are with Phyllis now. I don't think they quite know what to do with her." So the three of them headed back to Mary's car and back to her place. The next day was the funeral. Mary and Suzannah sat in the row right behind Phyllis and Bess and during the reception, Suzannah stayed at her friend's side the whole time. Phyllis didn't seem to notice Suzannah was even there. In fact she barely noticed even noticed her own daughter. Suzannah was glad she'd come. It was painfully obvious she was needed by her friend. The next day at the airport, Suzannah hugged Mary and then turned to her friend. She handed her a card and a box. Bess opened the box and found a necklace that Suzannah had made for her. The necklace had beads that each had special meaning."

"I included a list of what each bead means in the card. Don't open the card now though. wait till you're alone. But, whenever you wear the necklace, remember I'm thinking of you and I'm here for you anytime.", Suzannah said softly. Bess pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks,Sue! Love ya!"

"Love you, too." They hugged one more time, then said goodbye. Then, after hugging Mary and with one last wave, Suzannah boarded the plane to head back home. During the plane ride, Suzannah thought about Bess. She hoped her friend would eventually be ok. She also thought about what would happen in just a few months. They were getting closer to deciding on a school. Suzannah was getting excited about her new adventure. She really hoped things would improve for her at this school. She had a chance to start over and make new friends, and even get involved in new activities. Yes, even though things were sad now,a new day was coming. Suzannah leaned back in her seat and fell asleep for the rest of the plane ride.

 **Well, looks like Suzannah is starting a new school and Bess and Phyllis are in for some BIG changes. Stay tuned for more. Again ALL reviews are MUCH apreciated! Please don't for get! Catch ya next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the chapter about Suzannah's new school. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

A few months passed by. Suzannah and her family had found a school for her right in Manhattan. It was a private school called Maple Valley Academy. At this school, a lot of the kids were on scholarship just like Suzannah. That made Suzannah happy because it wouldn't be just a bunch of rich kids looking down on her. She would have some kids around who were in the same boat as her. Because she would be wearing uniforms, Suzannah wouldn't be shopping for school clothes like she did the year before. However she and Rhoda and Brenda did get to go shopping for school supplies. She bought some cool new pens and pencils and bright colored note books She also got some colored pencils and things for art class.

"So, Suz, are you excited?", asked Brenda while they were shopping.

"I am, but I'm also a little nervous."

"That's understandable. It's a new experience. But you'll be fine. After all, starting school in Minneappolis and a whole new life in a new country was a new experience and look how that turned out.", Rhoda said.

"Well so was starting a new school in New York and Look how THAT turned out.", Suzannah shot back.

"Ok, ok. You have a point, Kiddo. But you can't look at it that way. You have to look at this as a new adventure. A chance to start over.",Rhoda replied.

"Rho's right. This will be great,Suzi. I know you'll make new friends and be happy there in no time." They continued their shopping and then headed home. Joe hadn't gotten home from work yet so Brenda and Rhoda and Suzannah put the new stuff away and Suzannah went back in the bedroom to watch the Partridge Family while Rhoda and Brenda talked and got dinner ready. There wasn't much Room in the kitchen for Suzannah to help, but she would set the table later. Right after dinner that night, Bess called to talk to Suzannah.

"What's going on,Bess? Are you ok?", Suzannah asked her friend with concern in her voice. Bess's voice sounded a little nervous.

"Well, Um, Phyllis talked to the lawyer today and to the people at the bank and well, it turns out that Lars lost all their money."

"Oh no,Bess! What will you and your mother do?",Suzannah asked. Bess sighed.

"Phyllis says we have to move to San Fransico. Lar's mom and stepdad live there. We'll stay with them until we can get a place of our own. I guess I'll finish highschool in California.

"Well, at least it's warmer than Minneappolis.

"Yeah. I just can't beleive we have to move my senior year. I'll barely have time to make any friends before I'll have to leave them the next year when we all go to college!"

"You'll be fine,Bess. And I'm starting a new school too. I remember how I felt moving to New York, and then the incident at school happened. Now I get a new start. San Fransico will be a new start for you and your mom. We could still visit each other and talk on the phone. No matter how many miles apart we live, I'm always here for you. It will be groovy to come see you in San Fransisco."

"Yeah, Maybe you could come for next summer Vacation. Although what would we do about your aunt and my mother?",Bess asked

"We'll figure that out later. Maybe if Aunt Rho and I stay at a hotel, she and your mother wouldn't fight as much. Maybe we could keep them apart for part of that time.",Suzannah replied

"What do ya mean?",Bess asked.

"Well, like they could all take turns taking us around the city and it wouldn't have to be at the same time. Maybe only a couple times we could all be together.",Suzannah explained.

"Great idea. And in the mean time we better start working on them right away to soften them up to the idea. Except I better wait for Phyllis till she's not so stressed out."

" Rho's been stressed out at work lately. Maybe we better wait. But next summer is my seventeenth birthday and I really didn't do anything big for my sixteenth.I don't have any friends yet and She and Joe haven't even been married a year yet. We just celebrated with Grandma Ida and Grandpa Marty and Aunt Brenda. Maybe she'd agree to it for a birthday present next year."

"Maybe so.I hope so. I gotta get off. Phyllis needs to call Grandma to set it all up for us to move there. We'll be going in a couple of weeks."

"Ok. Call me once you're settled there, ok? You can even call collect so you won't have to worry about your grandparents phone bill."

"Thanks, Sue. I'll talk to you soon! Love you.

"Love you,too. Bye." The two friends hung up and then Suzannah went in to the living Room with the grown-ups.

"So how's Bess?", Rhoda asked. Suzannah replied,

"She and Phyllis are moving in a couple weeks."

"Oh yeah? Where?",Rhoda asked.

"To Sanfransisco."

"Really. Why all the way out there?", Rhoda asked in surprise."

"Lar's lost all their money. He left Phyllis and Bess with nothing.", Suzannah said sadly.

"So why San Fransisco. That's a long way to have to go to look for a job.", said Joe.

"Lar's mum and Stepdad live there. Bess and Phyllis are going to stay with them until they are back on their feet."

"I almost feel sorry for them. I wonder if they know what they're getting into by taking Phyllis in.", quipped Rhoda. Suzannah and Joe laughed a little and Then Suzannah said.

"Rhoda, I was thinking, maybe next summer we could take our vacation in Sanfransisco. I know you don't like Phyllis at all, being that far a way, if I'm ever going to see Bess again, we'll have to plan that time.",Suzannah said tentively. Rhoda looked at her niece and hesitated.

"I don't know, Suzi. That's whole year away. We can't plan something that far in advance. I don't know what job I'll be working on and Joe won't know his scheduel for next summer until next summer. I know you miss Bess, but it's too early to start planning the visit."

"Rhoda's right, Suzi. It's just too hard to tell this early. We aren't saying no. But we can't say yes yet either. And something tells me Phyllis wasn't let in on this plan yet either. We don't know if she will even want or allow us to come.",Joe added.

"I understand.",said Suzannah. Rhoda gave her neice a small hug and said,

"Cheer up,Kiddo. You'll see Bess again sometime." Suzanna just nodded. Then Rhoda got out the ice cream for dessert and Joe played checkers with Suzannah before they all turned in. Two weeks later, It was the day of Suzannah's first day at Maple Valley. Rhoda insisted on taking about a dozen pictures of her in her new uniform, which embarrassed Suzannah tremendously. After Breakfast, Suzannah quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag.

"I'm ready Aunt Rho." Rhoda replied,

"Alright. I'll be ready in just a minute." Normally, Suzannah would be taking the bus. Since this was her first day, though, Rhoda was going with her.

Once they'd hailed the cab and were riding to the school, Rhoda asked,

"You ok, Baby?" Suzannah nodded. Rhoda gave her a smile and asked,

"You nervous?" Suzannah hesitated.

"A little. What if these kids aren't nice to me either?" Rhoda sighed and said.

"Suzi, look at me." Suzannah obeyed.

"You can't think like that, Kiddo. You need to walk into that school beleiving that things are going to be different. Because you belong there. You are every bit as talented and smart as those other kids. You hear me?"

"Thanks, Aunt Rho.", Suzannah replied, giving her a hug. Rhoda smiled and hugged her back. Soon they were in front of the school. Rhoda asked the cab to wait and got out and walked in with her niece. They went to the office to get her signed in. After that was finished, Rhoda hugged her niece goodby and left. Suzannah had been to the school for orientation a few days before so she knew the way to her home room. At lunch, Suzannah was prepared to eat by herself but as she was about to take a bite of her food she heard a voice say,

"Mind if I sit here?" Suzannah looked up and saw a girl that looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't place her. She smiled and said,

"Of course." The girl sat down and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Then the girl spoke up.

"I'm Angela. Angela Porticelli. It's my first day here. My family moved here from Chicago this summer." Suzannah smiled again and replied,

"I'm Suzannah Morganstern. I've lived in New York for a year but this is my first day at this school. I went to public school last year and it wasn't too great."

"My parents put me in this school because of the great music program. I love to sing. And I play the guitar."

"Wow. I love to sing. I'm in choir this semester and I also love acting so I'm in the drama club. I would love to learn to play the guitar though. That sounds fun."

"I could bring mine to show you if you'd like. I'm in choir too! That's our next class", replied Angela.

"That would be groovy! I'd love it! Thanks." Angela smiled. Then she thought of something.

"Hey Suzannah, do you live in that apartment building with the wierd doorman?"

"You mean Carlton? Yeah, in apartment 9 E. Why?"

"Well, I live there too. On the 6th floor. I thought I saw you in the Lobby as I was leaving for the bus this morning."

"Wait. We're neighbors? Wow! You know, I think I remember seeing the moving van on the street this summer. I guess that was your family moving in." Angela nodded and grinned

"Hey, maybe you could come over and I could show you my guitar after school!"

"Yeah!" Suzannah was about to add something else, but just then the bell rang and the girls realized they'd forgotten to eat. They quickly gulped down their food and took care of the trays. Then they hurried off together. It was time for choir. After School, Rhoda was waiting for Suzannah at the curb. Suzannah waved when she saw her, then turned to Angela.

"Come meet my aunt. You should ride home with us. We're going to the same place and that way you don't have to take the bus back alone again. Starting tomorrow, we can take the bus together."

"You sure? I mean would it be ok with your aunt.", Angela replied.

"Of course, it would. Come on!" The two teens ran out to meet Rhoda at the cab.

"Hiya, Suzi! How was your first day?",she asked.

"It was wonderful,Aunt Rho! Aunt Rho, this is my new friend Angela. I told her it was ok for her to ride back with us. She lives in our building on the 6th floor." Rhoda grinned.

"First day and you've already made a friend. See? I told you everything would work out. Hi, Angela. I'm Rhoda. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too,Ma'am.", said Angela somewhat shyly.

"Just call me Rhoda. Ok, girls. Get in and we can talk more on the way back."

"Thanks, Rhoda.", Angela said. Suzi smiled at her aunt and nodded. Then they all climbed into the taxi and talked about the first school day all the way back. Suzannah knew for sure now that she was going to be very happy at Maple Valley Academy.

 **Well, now Suzannah's at a new school with a new friend next chapter will be based on the Girl's Night Out episode of the show. It will hopefully be posted later on this week. However, that will be the last chapter I post for several days because I'm going on vacation. I'll start back where I left off when I return. Thanks for reading everyone and please don't forget to review! They are most appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, I'm back! Here is the next chapter! I was on vacation. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy this one! Please read and review!**

A few weeks later, during breakfast, Rhoda reminded Joe and Suzannah that Suzie Albourne and Myrna Morganstein were coming over for lunch that day. Joe was ok with that because Saturday was his day to play football with the boys.

"Is it still ok with you, Suzi?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm going over to Angie's today. She gonna give me another guitar lesson." Rhoda smiled at her niece

"Sounds like fun,Kiddo. So when do we get to hear you play?" Suzannah blushed.

"I don't really know. I'm not that good. Besides its not my guitar."

"Well, Your birthday's coming up in a couple of months. If you really enjoy playing, maybe you could get one for your birthday.", Joe said. Suzannah shook her head.

"I haven't looked, but I bet they're pretty expensive. I don't really need one." Rhoda looked her niece in the eye

"Just answer one question. When you play the guitar, how does it make you feel?"

"It feels amazing.", Suzannah admitted,"it's like nothing else around me matters. Everything just disappears except the sound of the music and the feel of the strings under my fingers!" Rhoda and Joe couldn't help grinning at their niece's enthusiasm.

"See? You love it! The music's already a part of you. Just like art is for me.",Rhoda said

"So what time are you due down at Angela's?", Joe asked.

"There's not really a set time. Just sometime before lunch. I'll eat there."

So you don't mind if the girls come over?",Rhoda asked, just to make sure.

"No.", Suzannah replied.

"Of course not, Babe. Besides, you set this up weeks ago. Have a great time." Rhoda smiled and then went back to get dressed. A couple of hours later Suzie showed up. She hung up her Jacket and and said,

"Hiya Rhoda. Hey Suzi!"

"Hi, Mrs Albourne. How are the kids?", Suzannah replied

"They are all doing great. That reminds me though, are you available next Thursday night? Aurther has this business banquet and he wants me to go with him." Suzannah went to check her planner and came back and said,

"Sure, I'm free then. What time?"

Well, the dinner is at six thirty. Can you be there at five? That will give me time to give you instructions and allow for traffic."

"I can be there by five.", Suzannah replied with a smile. She loved the Albourne kids. Since she moved to New York, Suzannah had baby-sat for several families, but the Albourne kids were her favorites. Suzie smiled at the teen.

"Thanks,Suzi. The kids will be so excited." Suzannah grinned.

"I'm excited to see them, too." Turning to her aunt, she added,

"Aunt Rho, I'm heading down to Angie's now." Rhoda came over and gave her niece a hug and said,

"Have fun."

"You too. Bye, Mrs Albourne."

"See ya Suzi!", was the cheerful reply.

About half an hour later, Suzannah came back to get something and heard her aunt and uncle arguing.

"You should have checked with me first!", snapped Joe, "We always keep Wednesday's open for each other!"

"I know. That's why I knew I was free then."

"But the point is we always keep Wednesdays open. That's our time!"

"Well what were you wanting to do?"

"Same thing we do every Wednesday. Nothing!" Suzannah quietly opened the door as Rhoda replied,

"Joe, I made plans with my girlfriends Wednesday. You'll be ok for one night."

"What am I supposed to do all night then?", Joe whined.

"You'll think of something. Spend time with Suzi. Go to a movie or something." Suzi walked in and made her presence known. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Suzi? What are you doing back so soon? You ok?", Rhoda asked.

"I'm fine. I just came up to get my note book and tape recorder.", I'm going to record Angie playing and write down the chords she teaches me."

"Ok. the tape recorder is over there in the alcove. I'm not sure about the notebook though.

"I saw it over there under Rhoda's sketches."

"Thanks Uncle Joe." Suzannah replied and she went over to get the things. On the way she whispered to her aunt,

"I hate to say it, but Joe's right about one thing, even if he is being quite controling. You should have talked to us first before making plans. You were free, but it would have just been nice to talk to us first." Rhoda hated that her teenage niece was smarter than she was about things like this. She sighed went back to the bathroom. Suzannah took the oppertunity to have a talk with her stubborn uncle.

"Uncle Joe. What goes on between you and Aunt Rho may not be any of my business, but Rhoda is my aunt and I love her. And you. I am going to give you a piece of advice and it's up to you if you want to take it or not. She paused and Joe said warily,

"Ok."

"You are going to lose her if you don't start listening instead of always trying to get your way. I know she probably should have gone over plans with you and me first before making them, because we are a family, but you were kinda being a bully in the way you handled it. She does need time with her friends, too. You are her husband, Not her boss or her dad. I know you love her as much as she loves you. You don't own her. Just remember that. I just want her to be happy. Both of you." With that, Suzannah picked up her things and called out,

"Aunt Rho, I'm heading back down now! See ya later!" Then she gave Joe a little wave and headed out the door, leaving him staring after her wondering how a kid just managed to put him in his place.

Wednesday night rolled around. Angie and Suzannah were going to a movie after finishing their homework. Joe said he might go to a movie with Brenda. Rhoda met Suzie and Myrna at a local bar and Restraunt called Rick's. They hung out there for awhile before Myrna met a guy and ditched them for the umpteenth time. Rhoda and Suzie went out on the town. At about two AM, they arrived home and tried to be quiet so as not to wake Joe or Suzi. It was obvious pretty quickly that Suzi wasn't at home. Rhoda figured she was just staying with Brenda that night. But one look in the bedroom revealed that Joe wasn't home either.

"He said he was going to the movies with Brenda tonight. That means that Suzi would be staying with my folks. Since it's a school night, she wouldn't have spent the night with Angela. I'll just call Brenda to see if Joe's with her." While she was dialing, she added.

"I don't know why I'm calling Brenda. She won't be home because she's at the movies with Joe. See? No answer. Hi Brenda. Did you just get in?

"What time is it?", asked Brenda.

"Two AM."

"Then we Just got in seven hours ago."

"We?"

"Yeah. Suz is with me."

"But Joe's not? Do you know where he is?"

"Joe's not home yet?"

"No. But I'm sure he's fine."

"Do you want me to come up?" Rhoda refused at first but Brenda said she'd come anyway. Rhoda was secretly relieved. When Brenda came up, Suzi was right behind her. She immediately went over and gave her aunt a big hug.

"He's fine Aunt Rhoda. I'm sure of it!"

"She insisted on coming up with me.", Brenda explained. Rhoda sighed.

"Darling, you need to get some sleep. It's a school night. Why don't you go into the bedroom and sleep. Mrs Albourne and Aunt Bren are out here with me. I'll be alright. I promise." Suzannah shook her head.

"Aunt Rho, you need me. I'll go to bed soon. I promise. But I want to stay up just a few minutes with you. Please." Rhoda consented reluctantly. She really did feel a little better with Suzannah near. The teenager just had that effect on just about everyone. Especially her aunt. A few minutes later, Rhoda tried to send everyone home or to bed again. She failed miserably when she suddenly freaked out again.

"Where IS he?!", she shouted.

"Rhoda, are you coming up with every possible thing that could be wrong?", Suzie asked. Rhoda nodded.

"Well, maybe you should say it out loud. Lay it all on the table."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea.", Suzannah said timidly."

"Well, I could at least try it. What's the worst that could happen?" Rhoda went into a wild wacky story about a girl who seduced Joe, and by the time she was finished, she was sobbing.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.", Suzie said quietly and tearfully. Rhoda just sobbed louder, and Brenda, Suzie, and Suzannah surrounded her with tight hugs. eventually, Brenda and Suzie curled up on the couches to sleep and Rhoda and Suzannah went back to Rhoda and Joe's room to sleep. At about dawn, Joe drug himself into the appartment, waking up Brenda and Suzie who went down to Brenda's place so Joe could talk to Rhoda. Later Joe revealed the real story of where he was to Suzannah and Rhoda.

"So, you were stalled in your car all night?", Suzannah asked, increduously.

"I know. Sounds made up, right? But I swear. It's the truth. Just like I told your aunt before you got up."

"Oh, I believe you."

"You do?",Joe asked.

"Well, yeah. No one would ever bother making up something so rediculously obvious. Something that sounds so much like a lie has got to be the truth!" Rhoda and Joe looked at each other and laughed. The girl had a point.

 **Well, that was the first episode chapter for season 2. The next one will be Don't give up the Office . Then on to season 3 time frame. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are ALL MUCH appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, Here is the next chapter for you guys! I hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few months later, things were not going well for Rhoda. Business wasn't going well, Suzannah had a birthday coming up and Rhoda really wanted to give her a new guitar. She and Joe had even taken her to the music store and let her look at the different guitars and pick one out. Now it looked as if Rhoda and Myrna might not even be able to keep the business open. Rhoda couldn't get any of her customers to pay up, and Myrna was having an equally hard time getting the bill collectors to hold off. The Phone was going to be disconnected the next week if things didn't shape up. Things went downhill from there when Rhoda got a call from Suzannah.

"Aunt Rho, you need to come home right away.", Suzannah said calmly. Rhoda could hear the strain in her voice, though.

"Suzi, what is it? What's wrong?", she asked.

"Just get here as fast as you can." Rhoda assured her niece that she was on her way, then, saying goodbye to Myrna, raced out the door. When she reached her appartment, she was shocked to find her husband lying on the floor with groceries all around him and Suzannah kneeling over him looking concerned. Rhoda ran over to them.

"Joe!"

"Rhoda, Rhoda. Nothing to worry about. My back went out."

" Again?! Oh, no. Well, what happened? Did you fall?"

"No. I came home and found that Carlton had brought the groceries up and apparently tried to put them away." Rhoda looked around and replied,

"Yeah, well, he missed.

"Yeah. So, I leaned over to pick the stuff up and boom, my back went out." Suzannah nodded and added,

"And then I came up from doing homework at Angie's and found him like this. Then I called you." Rhoda smiled and reached for her niece's hand.

"Good girl. That was just the right thing to do." Turning back to Joe she said,

"Ok, Joe. Let's get you up off the floor,huh?" Joe agreed and said,

"Ok. Just roll me over." Rhoda did so.

"Ok. Alright?"

"Yeah.", Joe responded. Rhoda said,

"Now what?"

"Just lift me by the waist."

"Ok. Up?" Joe gave the affirmative and Rhoda complied. Then Joe began to crawl to the bedroom. Rhoda and Suzannah looked at each other confused.

"Joe Where're you going?", Rhoda asked.

"I don't think I want to try and stand up right now."

"Ok. Well, this is gonna make dinner a little complicated. No, wait. I'll put your plate on the floor." Suzannah giggled and even Joe chuckled. Then Rhoda moved the cocktail table so Joe could make the trip to the bedroom a little more easily. While he was crawling along, Brenda entered, unnoticed till she spoke up.

"Wow. You two sure know how to keep your marriage interesting." Rhoda just looked at her sister but Joe said,

"Hi, Bren." Suzannah ran over to her aunt with an enthusiastic,

"Aunt Bren! You're back!" Before giving her a big hug. After the embrace ended she turned to the couple and asked,

"So what are you doing?"

"Ah, Bren. Joe hurt his back.", Rhoda answered.

"Oh. When he dropped the groceries?"

"No. Carlton did that." Rhoda replied. Joe continued to make his way to the bedroom, and Rhoda asked him,

"Joe, listen. You want me to help you get into bed?"

"No. I think the bed will be too soft. I probably just sleep on the floor tonight." Rhoda sent him off and then turned to her sister and Niece."

"Terrific! Perfect ending to a perfect day.", Rhoda said, sarcastically. Brenda for some reason failed to notice her sister's stress.

"Hey Rhoda. Didn't you miss me while I was in Bermuda? I'm been gone for a whole week!"

"Oh sorry,Brenda. Of course I missed you. Did you have a nice time?" Suzannah was starting to notice that something seemed off about her aunt and tried to signal Brenda, but the younger sister didn't seem to catch the signal. She went in to a whole spiel about how wonderful the vacation was and how fun it was to snorkel with the guys she met.

"And they were so nice,girls. All of them. When I surfaced, not one of them ever shouted ,"Whale!" Suzannah giggled and even Rhoda managed a small smile. Then Brenda asked,

"So how was your week?" That did it. Rhoda burst into tears.

"Not good, huh?", Brenda said, lamely.

"Brenda, It was the worst week of my life. My entire life!" She then proceeded to tell them about the business problems and also looking for snack to eat away the pain.

"Don't believe what they tell you, girls. Fat people are NOT jolly!" With that she started crying harder. "I shoulda known. When things are going great for one Morganstern, God gets the other one, Brenda quipped as she picked up a stool knocked over by Carlton and led Rhoda over to it.

She had Rhoda sit down and Suzannah put her arms around her aunt. Rhoda pulled Suzannah close and just clung to her. Brenda made Rhoda look at her and then proceeded to give her a much needed pep talk.

"Rhoda, things are gonna get better. The people who owe you money are gonna pay you back and You'll pay the people back that you owe. That's gonna be ok,right? And Joe's back can't be hurt forever. He's gonna get better and that'll be ok,right? As for carlton, well, that's one problem you're stuck with." She leaned over and picked up two pieces of sponge and added,

"How do you break a sponge?" Rhoda and Suzannah laughed. Then Rhoda pulled away from Suzannah and reached for her sister.

"You are beautiful. Just what I needed." The intercom bussed and the two pulled apart.

"This I don't need.",said Rhoda as she went to answer the buzzer. it turned out to be Carlton who threatened to Sue for damages, personal injury and mental stress. Rhoda of course refused to pay so he threatened to take them to court. Rhoda rolled her eyes. They all knew that he'd never get to that point.

As the next week went on, things were getting worse and worse for Rhoda and Myrna. Myrna quit to find a better paying job. Joe's back wasn't getting better very fast, either. Joe approached Rhoda a few days after the breakdown

money. She refused. She wanted to do this on her own. She did however insist that her husband see a doctor.

"Joe, you can't go on like this! You're in too much pain!" Joe reluctantly agreed. That day it was pouring down rain and when Rhoda walked to the door to leave, she discovered one more bad thing she'd have to deal with. The ceiling had a leak. "God, get off my back!" She grumbled as she went out the door.

During lunch, she went to see her sister about borrowing from her. Brenda was tapped out from Bermuda but she pointed out that they were in a bank and Rhoda could apply for a loan. That was going well, until the loan officer discovered she was married and basically thought she was an idiot for coming to a loan department when she had a husband to take care of her. Loan denied. She went back to work feeling deflated. After work she dejectedly headed home she met her niece in the hallway, headed down to Angie's appartment. They were going to a movie that night at Radio city music hall. Suzannah was very excited.

"Hiya,Kiddo. You look nice.", Rhoda said, managing a small smile for her niece.

"Thankyou, Aunt Rho. What happened? You look terrible!"

"Thanks,alot. It's been pouring all day. I got soaked going to the bank on my lunch break. Then I got more notices about bills and more people saying they couldn't pay. Suzi, it's looking like I'll have to fold." Suzannah rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Rho! You are over-looking the most obvious solution!"

"Yeah? And What's that."

"Joe, of course!" Rhoda shook her head adamently.

"No. Baby, I swore when I got this place that I'd never ask my husband for money! I want to stand on my own two feet." Suzannah just shook her head.

"Aunt Rho. Think about it. You are passing up the chance to keep your business going because you are too proud and stubborn to accept help from the one person who can help! I love you but sometimes you act quite silly!" Rhoda sighed.

"What can I say? When you're right you're right. Besides, I don't have any other choice." Rhoda hugged her niece and added,

"Thanks for talking some sense into me, Kiddo!"

"Anytime. But I really have to go now. Angie's waiting for me. We're going to dinner before the show." The teen hugged her aunt and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Sweatheart. Have a terrific time.",Rhoda said, hugging her neice back and kissing her cheek.

"Bye, Aunt Rho. See ya later." With that, the teen ran towards the elevator. Rhoda headed back to the appartment. She and Joe talked ,and He told her that his feeling were hurt because she'd shut him out. She explain why she wanted to do things on her own. He saw her side of things and said he wouldn't offer her money again. As he was heading back to do his exercises Rhoda called his name.

"Hey Joe? Could you lend me some money?" Joe Hobbled back and said,

"I thought you'd never ask." RHoda laughed and went to hug her husband. the next week, things were looking up. After Joe gave Rhoda the money, people started paying her back and she payed all her bills. Myrna returned to work for Rhoda, and best of all, Joe's back was all better. One evening, Rhoda and Suzannah were preparing dinner together when Joe got home from work.

"Hi,Babe. Hiya Suzi!"

"Hiya,Joe.", Rhoda replied. Suzi waved.

"Say, Where's Carlton. I didn't see him down at the door.", asked Joe.

"Oh, he's in the bedroom."

"The bedroom? Oh, Rhoda. I'm dissapointed in you. I mean the Milkman, maybe, but Carlton? That's really low." Suzi laughed and Rhoda said,

"No. He's getting that board from under the mattress. You know, since your back's all better."

"I thought he was suing us.", Joe said.

"We decided to settle out of court.", Rhoda retorted. Suddenly they heard a big thud. Rhoda looked at her husband and neice and deadpanned,

"I think he just drank it."

"Alright, I'm coming out. I'm alright. Give me some room.", called a voice.

"Hey, Carlton! Ya need a hand in there?", Joe called out.

"No! If I let you help, you won't tip me as much." Soon, a board with legs walked out of the bedroom and out the door. Then a hand held out a hat through the door. Rhoda rolled her eyes and dropped a quarter into it. Then a voice said

"Thankyou.", and the hat dissapeared. Suzannah Rhoda and Joe burst out laughing and then Suzannah and Rhoda finished the dinner preperations. about an hour later, they all sat down to eat. It was wonderful just to be able to all sit down together and enjoy a meal together with out finacial problems , back problems, or even school problems looming over them.

 **Well, There you have it folks. Rhoda got to keep her business and she learned a lesson on accepting help! Isn't Suzannah so wise for her years? Anyway, next chapter should be posted next week. I think there will be 10 more chapters at the most depending on whether or not I have to devide any of them. I am going to do three at least for season 3 and a couple for season four plus maybe one or two transition chapters. The last chapter will involve Suzannah's highschool graduation. Again Reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, here's the first chapter dealing with season 3. Hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE read and review!**

One fall Saturday, Rhoda, Suzannah and Joe came into the appartment. Suzannah and Rhoda were excitedly talking. Joe was just walking along silentlyThey had all been to look at houses. The Real estate lady was coming soon to talk to them all about a house they were interested in.

"Joe, I just realized Suzi and I've been talking and you haven't gotten a word in edgewise. So what do you think?", asked Rhoda.

"Yeah, Uncle Joe. Wasn't that house totally groovy? It's got so much space!"

"It was nice. But I'm not sure it's in our budget."

"Tell me Joe, What do you consider 'In our budget'", asked Rhoda.

"$47,000.",Joe stated simply. Rhoda and Suzannah looked at him in shock.

"$47,000? Joe, are you out of your mind?! Nobody will go for that price!"

"Well, there are other costs to consider. You're gonna want to fix the place up. Suzi will want to decorate her new room."

"I don't have to decorate that much.", Suzannah stated.

"And I don't want too many changes.", Rhoda said.

"What kind of changes?", asked Joe.

"Oh, not too many. Just redoing the cabinets and counters in the Kitchen and gutting the bathroom, that sort of thing." Joe rolled his eyes as Suzannah giggled at how huge those "small changes" were. A minute later, the real estate lady came. Joe told her the price and she told the owner and he accepted it. Then suddenly, Joe changed the price. And added some other unreasonable specifications. Needless to say, they lost the deal. Suzannah and Rhoda both shot Joe a look. After the agent left, Rhoda said,

"Joe! What's gotten Into you?!" Suzannah felt a little uncomfortable and said,

"Um, I think I'm gonna go visit Aunt Bren. See ya later.

"Ok. Bye, Suzi.", Rhoda said absently. Suzannah grabbed her guitar that she'd gotten for her birthday and headed out the door.

Once at Brenda's she called out,

"Aunt Bren? Ya Busy?"

"Come on in,Suz!", came her aunt's voice. Suzannah opened the door and walked in. She found her aunt washing her hair in the kitchenette sink. Brenda quickly stood up and wrapped a towl in her hair.

"Hiya Suz! What are you doing here? weren't you guys out looking at houses?" Suzannah sighed and told her aunt the whole story of the last few hours.

"And I could tell a fight was brewing so I headed down here. Angie's out of town and I know you don't know much about the guitar but could I play down here for awhile?

"Sure! I love hearing ya play." Suzannah got her guitar out of the case and started playing the song she'd learned recently. While she was still playing, Carlton buzzed to let them know that Ida was on her way up. Soon there was a knock at the door. Suzannah got up to answer it.

"Hi, Grandma Ida!" Ida hugged Suzannah and then Brenda and said,

"Brenda, I'm getting rid of some things before your father and I go on our road trip."

"I wish you weren't going Grandma Ida. I'll miss you. You'll be gone for months! You'll even miss my next birthday!", Suzannah lamented

"We'll find a way to call you on your birthday and mail you something from whereever we are at the time.", Ida replied.

"It won't be the same!", Suzannah said mornfully.

"I know, Honey. We'll miss you too. But this is something your grandpa and I have wanted to do for a long time. Now that he's retired, we finally can.", Ida said gentley. Suzannah sighed again and gave her grandma a big hug. Brenda then asked,

"Whatcha got there,Ma?" Ida smiled and took the tressures out of the box for them to look at. While they were looking through the stuff, Rhoda's voice called out,

"Brenda?! My life is…just fantastic!", She finished when she saw her mother. Ida immediately went on alert.

"Somethings wrong. I can always tell when somethings wrong with one of my daughters.

"Everything's fine Ma!", Rhoda lied. Ida forced her to look her in the eyes. She then paused and took a good look. Then she stepped down of the ottoman she was standing on and said,

"Well, its not you. Brenda?"

"No, Ma. It's not me. My life has been ok lately except for being afraid I'll never meet the right guy.""Oh, so nothing new. Suzi?"

"My life's going great! I have a best friend just a few flights down, I'm in the school play again. Getting good grades and I love my music!"

"Well, Maybe I'm just worrying because I'm going on the road for so long." Ida left not to much later after that. As soon as she was gone, Brenda asked,

"Ok, Rho. What is it?"

"Joe and I just had a huge fight! It ended when I locked him on the terris.

"Because of the house?" Rhoda sighed.

"Bren, it's more than the house. Somethings been bothering Joe for a long time now. I mean, between the two of us we've had a headache everynight for the last seven weeks!" The thought of that grossed Suzannah out and depressed Brenda. After talking to her sister and neice, Rhoda finally decided that she had to talk to Joe. To make matters harder, it started to storm before Rhoda could leave. She went up and let Joe in then they talked.

"Rhoda, I think I need to go off by myself for awhile."

"Ok.", Rhoda said, shakily, "Answer me one thing. Is it me?"

"Of course it's you! And me! There are two of us in this marriage. I'm gonna go pack somethings.

"No! No packing! I don't think I could handle watching you go outta here with a suitcase!"

"Ok. I'll just get some clean shirts."

"No. No shirts."

"Underwear? Socks?" Rhoda shook her head to both of those. Finally, Joe just left.

"Take care of yourself,Babe." After he'd shut the door, Rhoda said softly.

"You too,Joe." Then she leaned back against the wall,cursed softly, and burst into tears. That is how Suzannah and Brenda found her several minutes later. Suzannah, without a word, walked over to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her. Rhoda leaned into her and sobbed harder. When she'd calmed down, she told them what had happened?

"So he just left? How could he?!", Suzannah said,shocked.

"It's ok,baby. This will be good for us. Joe will have his time away and then we'll get back together. He'll be back in a few days.

"Wow. I don't think I could be that optimistic if it'd happened to me.",Brenda blurted out. Suzannah gave her a look.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice,Bren." Joe wasn't back in a few days and a week later, Ida came by the appartment.

"Suzi, go down to your Aunt Brenda's or something. I need to talk to your Aunt Rhoda." Unsure, Suzannah looked at Rhoda. Rhoda gave her a nod and Suzannah turned to her grandma.

"Well, I could go down to Angie's. She was going to teach me a new song on my guitar anyway."

"Good. Do that.",Ida stated. Suzannah grabbed her guitar,kissed her aunt and grandma and said,

"See ya later, Aunt Rho. Call me or come get me when it's safe to return."

"Ok,Kiddo. Have fun.", Rhoda replied. It turned out that Joe had told Ida about the separation and Ida wanted to be there for her Daughter. That wasn't all though.

"Rhoda, leave Suzannah with Brenda and come with us on the road trip. It will help you gather your thoughts. The sink makes out into a bed."

"Let me see, newly separated and spending a year on the road with my parents sleeping on a sink, with out Suzannah who's my sunshine and whose legal gardian I am. No. I don't think so." Rhoda tried her hardest to get her to get her mother to leave. Ida turned to Rhoda and tearfully begged her not to shut her out. Rhoda finally broke down and started crying and said,

"I'm terrified! I have never been so scared in my entire life! Not even becoming Suzannah's gardian scared me this much!" Ida pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"I know,baby. I'm here. Mother's here." Ida offered to call Martin and then stay a few days with Rhoda. At first Rhoda refused, but as her mother was almost at the door, Rhoda said,

"Ma?" Ida turned around and with tears in her eyes Rhoda said softly,

"Stick around." Ida nodded and pulled her daughter into another hug. A few days later, It was the night before Ida and Martin were due to leave. The family was over in the Bronx to bid them farewell.

"Honey, I'm sorry we're gonna miss your birthday and the school play not to mention your junior prom."

"It's ok Grandpa Marty. I know you've really wanted to take this trip for a long time. I'll miss you but I want you to do what makes you happy.", Suzannah replied. Marty gave his grandaughter a squeeze.

"Ok. I'd like to make a toast.",said Rhoda. Everyone Raised their glasses.

"To Ma and Pop, who are heading out on a great adventure doing what few New Yorkers have ever done before! May you stay safe and most important, may you have the time of your life! To adventures!"

"To adventures!", everyone echoed. Then Marty said,

"Thankyou, Rhoda, Honey. That was very nice."

"So Ma,Pop. You guys still need to open your present!", Brenda said.

"Oh! You didn't have to get us a present!", said Ida. She and Marty opened the package to reveal a photo album. It had pictures of Rhoda,Brenda, and Suzannah. The rest of the pages were empty. Suzannah handed another package to her grandparents.

"This can be used to fill up the empty pages.", She said. The package was opened to reveal a Canon Camera. Marty and Ida were thrilled with the gifts. They talked a little longer and then it was time to go. Ida and Marty had to get up very early the next day in order to leave by six AM before traffic got too bad. Suzannah hugged her grandparents tightly and told them she loved them. Then Rhoda and Brenda each hugged their parents.

"We love you girls.", said Marty.

"Love you too, Pop. Love you,Ma", Brenda said.

"Love you, Ma. Pop.", Rhoda added. Then the three younger Morgensterns left and Ida and Marty went to bed, resting up for their big adventure. They felt that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 **Well, Marty and Ida are off on the Road trip. Ida will be back in a few chapters when I get to the first episode of season 4. Marty will appear later. Hope you guys liked the chapter! again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Catch ya later!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Several weeks after the separation, Suzannah and Rhoda were in the laundry room doing their laundry with Brenda. Rhoda was particularly antsy. The timer dinged on one of the dryers and Rhoda rushed over to it.

"Oh, good! It's done! I'm gonna take it out." Brenda looked at her sister in shock and said,

"But Rho, that's not our laundry. I'm always afraid that someone will catch me and think I'm a sheet theif!" Suzannah cracked up and Rhoda smiled and replied,

"Bren, it's ok. I need to put my things in. I don't have much time because Joe's coming over in a couple of hours.

"Joe's coming? That's wonderful! How long's it been since you've seen him?",Brenda asked.

"Two weeks. Or as I now put it. six kleenex boxes ago. Four regular and two boutique.

"Aww. Aren't you glad to see him?", Brenda responded.

"I am Bren. But we're talking money. And I'm dreading that. Especially about the rent. I've had a hard time keeping up with the rent since he moved out." At that moment, a suave( or rather he thought he was suave) man sauntered into the laundry room.

"I don't know why I bother going to singles bars. All the most beautiful chicks are right here in the Laundry room. He sauntered over to where Rhoda was folding some sheets. and said, smoothly,

"Thanks for folding my Laundry. I appreciate your hard work. It isn't easy folding round sheets. Have you ever slept on round sheets? I'm already crazy about you and I haven't even heard your voice.

"Get Outta Here!",shouted Rhoda, exasperatedly. Suzannah just rolled her eyes as the man said,

"What a great voice. I won't tell you what I do because well, once Girls find out what business I'm in they go crazy. It's a fantastic line of work.

"Well, I own a womens clothing store. You might have heard of it."

"What's the name of it?", asked Rhoda.

"Oh, then you haven't heard of it.", the man responded."

"What's the name of It?", Rhoda asked again."

"Gary Levy. That's me. I'm Gary Levy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bloomingdale's.", Rhoda said. Then, Pointing at Brenda she added,

"And this is Saks Fifth Avenue." Suzannah stepped forward and added,

"And I'm their neice, Macy's." Gary politely shook Suzannah's hand. He didn't believe for a second that those were their real names, but he'd let it go for now. As soon as Rhoda's first load was dry, she put it in a basket and headed back upstairs with Suzannah. Brenda and Gary talked for a little longer. Later, at the appartment, the door buzzed. Suzannah answered it.

"Hiya, Suzi.", Joe said with a tentitive smile."

"Hi, Uncle Joe." Rhoda came up behind her and said,

"Hi,Joe."

"Hi,Rhoda." Suzannah started feeling awkward.

"You guys have alot to go over. I'll just go down and talk to Brenda."

"Thanks,Sweetheart." Joe and Rhoda talked for awhile and then he left. Later, Rhoda told Brenda and Suzannah what had happened.

"Gary came by at the worst possible time and Joe and I got into it. He thinks I should move out of here."

"Rhoda, why don't you and Suz move in with me again. I mean you'd at least be in the same building that way."

"Bren, that's a really sweet offer, but as much as I love you, I can't have a roommate again. I have this fear of regressing. First I move in with you then move back to the bronx. All of a sudden I'm back in grammer school, then kindergarten, then I'm back in my playpen, pushing the buttons on my busybox." Suzannah giggled and then said,

"But Aunt Rho, I live with you."

"Yeah, but you're my kid. If I'm taking care of you it's not the same as having a roommate. Even if you are very mature for your age. besides that, there's more space here. it not good to be living at Brenda's place for the three of us. It was really crowded before remember. Alot like before we moved to the new place in Minniappolis." Brenda and Suzannah looked at each other.

"Oh yeah. Right." they both said together. Soon Gary came up to the appartment. He asked Suzannah and Brenda if they'd mind leaving.

"Uh, yeah. I would mind.", Suzannah replied, a bit rudely.

"Gary, this is my place. They don't have to leave. You can't stay."

"Rhoda Rhoda. I'm a sensitive guy and I don't want to hurt their feelings. I got you somthing but I didn't get anything for them.

"Gary. You can't do stuff like this.", Rhoda said as she opened the present. It was a t-shirt that said "A single Red Rose."

"See what I did there, instead of giving you, a single red rose, which I almost did but then decided that was to ordinary. So I got you a shirt that SAYS 'A Single Red Rose.'"

"I get it! I get it!"

"Hey Rho! We're over looking something here. Gary could be the answer!"

"It would have to be a pretty weird question."

"Gary's place is smaller. You could switch apartments! That way you'd still be in the Building."

"Brenda, That's crazy! No way am I doing that."

"How big is it?", asked Suzannah.

"It's like this one only without the terrace.",Brenda said.

"Sounds like a great idea, Aunt Rho."

"Now Wait. I haven't said I want to move. It's a huge hassle. I'd have to drain the bed and everything.", said Gary.

"Gary, you said you love this place. the Terrace, remember?", Brenda said.

"Oh yeah. I love the terrace. I can Sunbathe in the nude. It's hard hanging out the window all the time."

"EWWW!", Suzannah exclaimed.

"Gary, could you please show some decorum and censor yourself in front of my neice?! She's only seventeen!", Rhoda said exasparatedly. Gary looked at her, perplexed. He obviously knew nothing about kids.

"Ok.", he shrugged. Finally the agreed to switch and a couple of days later Rhoda, Joe, Brenda, and Suzannah were packing things up.

"Rho, I'm so confused. I'm sad because your leaving. But you're only moving three floors away so I'm happy. But Joes stuff is leaving, so I'm sad. I don't know what to feel!", Brenda said.

"I know how you feel, Bren. I am having trouble making decissions. I mean, I don't know what to do with the J. Do I keep it or give it back to Joe. I wonder if this is how Cher felt about her S?"

"I just can't wait to live on the same floor as Angie!",Suzannah said. Joe came out of the bedroom with some more boxes and said,

"Do you need anymore help?"

"No. I think this is about it except for the books we need to go through together.",Rhoda replied.

"I'll just carry this stuff to the elevator.",Brenda said.

"I'll help her.", Suzannah said. Rhoda and Joe stayed behind and talked. A few minutes later, they Met the other two at the elevator. They took the stuff that Rhoda was keeping down to the new place. Joe helped them unload and then said he had to go. He hugged Rhoda akwardly and then hugged Brenda and Suzannah as well. As he hugged Suzannah, she whispered in his ear,

"I tried to warn you." He pulled away and ruffled her hair.

"See ya,Suzi." With that he gave Rhoda a sad smile and left. Suzannah went over and leaned into her aunt who put an arm around her. After a few minutes, They began putting things away. After they were finished, Suzannah asked if she could go over to Angela's appartment.

"Sure, Kiddo.", Rhoda said. Brenda then left to get ready for a date, leaving Rhoda alone with her thoughts.

"I hate this place!", Rhoda exclaimed. Then she marched to the elevator and headed back to the nineth floor.

"Gary! I changed my mind! I want this place back!"

"It's too late!", he called back.

"What do ya mean it's too late! We just switched." He opened the door and Rhoda saw for herself what he meant. He had a water bed in the living room and the whole place was set up.

"It is too late.", Rhoda breathed. She couldn't beleive she was looking at the same place. In fact she didn't miss it anymore. She didn't even recognize it. Gary tried to hit on her again and she refused and walked out,forgetting her purse. When she came back to retreive it, she overheard Gary on the phone. he didn't have any messages and couldn't get a date. Rhoda felt sorry for him. She agreed to go out for pizza as long as it was just a dinner, nothing else. He agreed and even allowed Brenda, Suzannah and Angela to come along. After they returned, Angela went back home and Suzannah and Brenda went with Gary to his place. Rhoda wanted them to see it.

"This is incredible.", said Suzannah.

"WOW!", said Brenda.

"I know. Can you beleive it?"

"It's my bachelor pad. I do all my living right here.",Gary bragged. Suzannah rolled her eyes. Rhoda gave Gary the other apartment key. He tried to make her keep it, hoping that she'd come over alot, he offered it to her as a housewarming gift. She said she'd give him one and returned the key for the final time. then, She, Brenda, and Suzannah went back downstairs. They were going to have a pajama party to celebrate the first night in the new place. Suzannah felt that things would get better. They had to. Life would be great.

 **Well, now Rhoda and Suzannah are in the new place and Gary is a part of the picture. More coming up soon! Please don't forget to review! They are much appreciated! Catch ya later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey Guys! here is chapter 34. The "I Won't Dance" chapter! Hope you all enjoy! And that you enjoy How Suzannah handles Gary! That was fun to write! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

A couple of months later, Rhoda knocked on Brenda's door. Suzannah was with her. She was in a hurry to catching the bus but she was needing to find out if her missing Math book was a Brenda's When They got inside they saw Gary there wearing a Komono. They tried to ignore him.

"Aunt Bren, did I leave my mathbook here?", Suzannah asked,trying to avoid looking at Gary.

"Yeah, Honey. It's right over there on the coffee table."

"Thanks!", Suzannah said.

"Hey Bren, I need to go to the bank. Can I catch a cab with you?",asked Rhoda.

"Sorry, Rho. I'm not ready yet.",Bren replied. Gary sauntered over and said,

"Hey Rhoda, this is the closest you've ever been to seeing me naked. How do I look?" Suzannah made a face.

"Gary you look like an ad for low Karate.", Rhoda deadpanned. Suzannah giggled.

"Gary, maybe you should wait till later to ask stuff like that.". Brenda said, giving a pointed look in Suzannah's direction. Gary didn't seem to notice.

"I'm gonna go take a shower.", he turned back with a wink and said,

"Either of you ladies want to join me?" This time Suzannah had had enough of his balogna. She blasted him with,

"Hey! I'm not supposed to be hearing stuff like this! I'm ONLY sixteen! Could you PLEASE tone it down?! It's totally disgusting! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?!", Suzannah fixed Gary with a glare. She liked the guy most of the time ,but he could be a complete worm at times. He looked properly chastised.

"Sorry. I'm not used to being censored. So I guess I can take that as a no?",Gary replied. Suzannah rolled her eyes and Rhoda responded,

"No thanks, Gary. I don't rub-a-dub-dub with a schlub."

Gary gave them a look and stalked into the bathroom.

"I gotta go, Aunt Rho! I'm meeting Angie downstairs. I'll see ya tonight." Rhoda kissed her neice and Brenda gave her a hug, then the girl hurried out of the apartment and to the elevators.

"Do ya have time for a cup of coffee?",Brenda asked.

"Yeah,Brenda,alright. By the way, Why did you not call me all weekend?"

"Well, I was gonna. But then I was afraid you'd think I was Joe and I didn't want to disapoint you."

Oh Brenda, that's so dumb! Do you think I'm just sitting around waiting for Joe to call me?" Brenda knew that was a front.

"Ok, so why didn't you call me?"

"Because…. I didn't want the line to be busy in case Joe might call. So why didn't you come see me?"

"Well, to be honest,Rhoda, lately you've been…"

"Depressing as Hell?", Rhoda finished for her. Brenda nodded.

"Well, yeah. Hope you don't mind me saying it."

"No. You're right. You're absolutely right! Lately,Brenda, I've been trying to find a way for me to get away from me. And poor Suzi, doesn't know what to do with me. Why do you think she's over here or at Angie's all the time? Brenda, Was I ever any fun?"

"Oh, yeah, Rho. You used to be great fun."

"Really? I can't remember." Brenda came over to sit next to her sister on the bed.

"What's happening to you? You're second guessing yourself, you sit at home staring at the four walls waiting for the phone to ring. I hate to say it Rhoda but I know what's happing to you. You're turning into me!" This made Rhoda smile a little.

"Baby, I would trade places with you in a minute! You have no idea how bad this weekend was. You know I was so afraid to use the phone. So I didn't. Oh except for one time. Saturday night around midnight. I called the phone company to see if the phone was working. Just my luck, it was."

"So why didn't you call Joe?"

"Because,Bren! I don't want Joe to think I'm desparate."

"Well, are you? Yeah! But I don't want Joe to know that. No one does! To the outside world I'm a calm totally together person." Rhoda held up a hand.

"Look at this hand. Is it shaking? No perfectly steady." She held up her other hand which was shaking like a leaf in a huricane and added,

"Fooled you! I am going crazy here. I'm actually seriously considering going on this thing." She took a brochure for a retreat conference out of her purse. The two looked it over and Brenda thought she might like to go as well.

"We can't go though,Bren. Ma and Pop are still gone and there wouldn't be anyone to stay with Suzi."

"Oh, yeah.",Brenda said, dissapointed. The two talked a little longer, and then Rhoda decided to visit Joe at work.

That night, Rhoda told Suzannah and Brenda about the visit.

"Joe is in NO hurry to get back together. He said he misses me as much as I do him but he doesn't want to rush into things because our issues are not yet resolved."

"Maybe that's a good thing, though,Rho! Maybe you should get the issues resolved first and then get back together, that way everything is worked out ahead of time.",Brenda encouraged.

"Yeah, but he's got alot of nerve acting like hes having so much fun being on his own.", Suzannah scoffed. Rhoda smiled and hugged her neice.

"It's ok, girls, really. I'll be fine. Oh, but get this. Joe did, in fact, call me this weekend."

"Let me guess. Same time that you were calling the phone company to find out if the phone was working.", Suzannah said, smirking. Rhoda held up her finger and said,

"Bingo!", Brenda and Suzannah groaned. Then Suzannah turned to Rhoda.

"Aunt Rho. I need to ask you something, is now a bad time?", she asked tentively.

"No,darling. what is it?",Rhoda asked

"Well, Angie's family is going to the Poconoes this weekend for a music festival and they invited me to go with them. Angie's mum is supposed to call you later with the details, but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"I don't see any reason you couldn't go. I know how much you love your music."

"Oh Thankyou!", Suzannah exclaimed as she hugged her aunt.

"Hey. Now we can go to the conference!", said Brenda.

"Oh, I don't know, Bren. I should be here in case Something happens and Suzannah has to get a hold of us.

"Aunt Rho! Don't stay back because of me. Just give Angie's mum the number where you'll be staying. And nothing will happen anyway. Go on and have a good time!" Rhoda was finally talked into it and Friday afternoon, Rhoda and Brenda took the train and headed to their destination while Suzannah Rode out of the city with her NYC best friend's family.

At the lodge, on the first night, Suzannah and Angie were playing there guitars together but Suzannah was a bit distracted.

"Hey, Suz? What is it? You're miles away."

"Huh? Oh Sorry Ang. I was just worrying about Aunt Rho. She's going away for the weekend for the first time since Uncle Joe left. She's been so sluggish lately. Depressed, really."

"Well, It's good that she's getting out now, right? Having a good time?"

"I just hope she is."

"I'm sure she's fine and having fun. Let's go down and get an ice cream and play fooseball." Suzannah smiled at her friend.

"Alright. Let's go." the two girls put away their guitars and then, arm in arm, they headed downstairs. Suzannah soon felt better as she got into the game and even beat Angela two out of three games. The next day they went to the folk festival and heard performers like John Denver, Gordon Lightfoot, and the New Christy Minstrals. It was a great weekend.

Two days later, Suzannah burst through the door of her appartment with Angela right behind. She was helping Suzannah carry her luggage since she also had the guitar.

"Hi, Aunt Rho! Hi ,Aunt Bren! I'm home!"

"Suzi! How was your weekend, Sweetheart?", Rhoda asked. Suzannah put down the guitar and hugged both her aunts before answering.

"It was great! The music was really Groovy and the Lodge had a game room with Fooseball and pool and ping pong and even a pinball machine!"

"WOW! That sounds great!"

"It was so much fun! Suz beat me two out of three on fooseball! She's really good!"

"Hi,Angie! Thank your mother for me for letting Suzi go with you guys."

"Oh I will. It was so much fun to have a friend to do stuff with."

"How was your weekend?", Suzannah asked her aunts.

"Well, it started out not too great. I was still depressed and we shared the room with two other women. But by the last night, we were having fun at the dance and we made a new friend."

"Yeah. Her name is Sally Gahleger and she's a stewardess.", Brenda added.

"We plan to keep in touch with her. In fact, I invited her to dinner next week, Suzi. I want her to meet you. I think you'll like her."

"Oh Wow! A stewardess! That sounds so far out! Maybe I could come meet her too?"

"Sure, Angie. I let you know when she's here and you can come on up.", Suzannah agreed.

"Fabulous! I gotta go now. My folks are waiting for me to help unpack and stuff. See ya later Suz! Bye, Rhoda. Bye, Brenda.

"Bye, Angie. Thanks for the help. Call you later.", Suzannah replied.

"Bye, Angie.", said Rhoda and Brenda. Angie left and Rhoda and Brenda helped Suzannah unpack her own stuff. Then they all had dinner and watched tv before bed.

The next friday, around five, Carlton buzzed.

"Yeah, Carlton?",Suzannah said.

"Hello, this is Carlton,your doorman."

"Yes. I know. What do ya want?", Suzannah said as patiently as possible.

"There's a hot looking blonde number here to see you." Suzannah looked at her aunt in confusion.

"Oh, that must be Sally. Tell Carlton to send her on up." Suzannah nodded then said,

"Send her up,Carlton. Thankyou."

"Ok. But send her down to me later." Suzannah and Rhoda looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Suzannah opened it.

"Hi, you must be Sally Gahleger. It's a plessure to meet you." Suzannah stuck out her hand and Sally shook it.

"And you must be Rhoda's and Brenda's neice,Suzannah. Nice to meet you, Kiddo." Rhoda came up and gave Sally a hug.

"Good to see ya,Sal."

"Likewise. Thanks for having me. By the way, what's with your doorman. He tried to chase me all the way to the elevator. He would have gotten in with me I think but I got him with my purse and he fell over." Suzannah and Rhoda laughed.

"That's just Carlton. He's perpetually drunk, but harmless.", Rhoda replied.

"Judging by the way he announced you, I think he likes you.", Suzannah added.

"Lucky me.", said Sally, sarcastically.

"So Sally, dinner's almost ready. Brenda wanted to be here, but she got a date tonight."

"I hear that. You get a date you don't waste any time accepting. Get them when you can.",Sally replied.

"Ms Gahlegar?", Suzannah began.

"Oh please, Sally. Mrs Gahlegar was my ex mother-in-law."

"Ok. Sally. I have a friend who thinks it's sensational that you are a stewardess and she wants to meet you. Is it ok if she comes for dessert later and meets you?"

"Sure. Why not? I'm flattered.", Sally said with a little amused smile. About five minutes later, dinner was ready. They all sat down and enjoyed a meal of spagetti and meatballs, a recipe that Rhoda had gotten from Angela's mother.

"This is the best spagetti I've ever tasted. I need to get the recipe.",Sally said.

"My friend that I told you about's mother gave my aunt the recipe. Angie's family is itallian.", Suzannah said,proudly.

"Oh. No wonder it's so good. It's authentic."

"Oh yes! Totally authentic.",Rhoda said, "I'll get you the recipe before you leave tonight."

"Gee,thanks!", Sally said with a smile. They finished eating and and Sally and Suzannah helped clear the table. A few minutes later, Angela came up. Rhoda got dessert ready and they all went to sit in the living room. After dessert, Suzannah asked if she could go down to Angela's to listen to records.

"It's fine with me. Is it ok with your mother,Angie?", Rhoda replied.

"Yes,Ma'am. She told me I could see if Suzannah wanted to come back with me after we had dessert.", Angela responded.

"Sally, It was a plessure to meet you. See you again soon I hope.", Suzannah said.

"Yes Ma'am, Thanks for telling me about your life as a stewardess. It sounds fascinating.", Angela added.

"Yeah, I guess it is, most of the time. I enjoyed meeting you both. I'll be seeing you. Hopefully quite a lot now that I'm friends with your aunts.", said Sally, making the girls smile.

"Hey, great! See ya later, Aunt Rho.", Suzannah and Angela headed out the door.

"Bye, girls!", Rhoda called after them.

"That neice of yours is a terrific kid. You must be proud of her.", Sally said.

"Oh I am! She's the best kid anyone could ask for.",Rhoda said. Then, she and Sally found a movie on TV and watched it for the next couple of hours. Sally left at about ten because she had to fly out the next day. Still, it was a great evening.

 **Well, now Sally's in the picture. She's always been my fave of all Rhoda's friends besides Suzie Albourne. I don't think I'll bring Johnny Venture or Nick Lobo in except for a quick mention. The next chapter will be from Rhoda questions her life and flies to Paris except for with a twist for Suzi! Again Reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well hear is the Rhoda flies to Paris with the addition of Bess's wedding. Hope you enjoy! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, Suzannah awakened to hear her aunt on the phone in the living room.

"Joseph, this is Rhoda. I am calling in regards to the conversation we had last night, Tuesday, October 24th. I have to say Joe, that I really didn't understand a word of what you said to me last night. I can't thing of a single reason for why we still aren't together. Give me one concrete complaint." There was a pause, then Suzannah heard her aunt say,

"Waking you up is NOT sufficient. I mean it Joe! I am not getting off this phone until you give me a solid reason we aren't together!

And please don't say the marriage was too comfortable! I didn't understand it then... What does that even mean? Dull? Because there are two people in this marriage,Joe. I am half of this marriage. The half who didn't know she was dull. Listen, I think got what I called for. who knows why I called. I'm sorry for waking you. Thankyou. Go back to sleep,Joe. Goodbye" Rhoda hung up and stormed over to the kitchenette and started mixing up batter for pancakes. Suzannah cautiously approached her aunt.

"Aunt Rho? You ok?" Rhoda didn't respond so Suzannah repeated,

"Aunt Rho!"

"What? Oh, sure, baby. I'm alright. I'm sorry if I woke you." Suzannah shook her head and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes. Yes,Brenda come in!", said Rhoda, in a stressed voice as she dumped the mixture into the blender.

"Hi, Rho.",Brenda called out over the roar of the Brenda.

"Brenda! I'm so glad you're here! I'm so upset! I'm very upset. I need to talk!"

"Yeah, me too!" Rhoda turned around and looked up in shock at her sister's appearence. Brenda looked like Little Bo Peep, except in blue instead of pink.

yYou go first."

"I was in a wedding."

"But it's only 7:30", Suzannah pointed out.

"It was a sunrise ceremony in Central Park. Two lives joining as one as Dawn appears over the horizon or something like that."

"Brenda I'm NOT in the mood to hear a romantic story right now.", Rhoda snapped.

"Who said anything about romantic? It was Horrible! We were scared to death the whole time that we were gonna get jumped!" Rhoda and Suzannah chuckled. While Brenda was talking to Rhoda, she got a glass out and poured the mixture from the blender into it and drank it. Suzannah noticed and tried to stop her but it was too late.

Rhoda didn't notice and said to her sister,

"Brenda,stay for breakfast. I was just mixing up the stuff for pancakes."

"In the Blender?", Brenda asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just drank pancake. Rhoda! What could that do to me?", Brenda asked in panic.

"I think nothing. But don't get too near any radiators anytime soon." At that moment the intercom buzzed and Carlton anounced the arrival of Sally. A few minutes later, there was a dessparate knock on the door. Suzannah opened it.

"Hiya Kiddo." Turning to Rhoda, she added, "Your doorman won't take no for an answer. He tried to chase me all the way to the elevator. Luckily, I was running and he was crawling."

"Sal, don't let Carlton worry you. He's harmless really.", Rhoda said.

"Hiya Brenda. How are ya?", Sally asked, turning to Brenda who was sitting on the sofa."

"I drank pancake.", Brenda said, still in shock.

"Funny. I was gonna guess curds and whay.", Sally quipped. Brendadidn't find it amusing. She had to go get ready for work, anyway, so she left. Gary showed up right after that and began flirting with Sally. Sally was thoroughly annoyed but didn't take any of his attitude. Suzannah rolled her eyes and said,

"Honestly Gary. Cut the act for once! It's not becoming or appealing!"

"What would you know? I'm twice your age!"

"I don't have to be a grown-up to know cheesy pick-up tactics when I see them!" Gary opened his mouth to retort but Rhoda stepped in.

"Hey Gary, have some breakfast drink." Gary went over and poured some and drank it down. Suzannah tried not to laugh out loud.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school. I'm supposed to meet Angie in twenty minutes." Suzannah headed back to the bedroom. Sally stayed to talk with Rhoda. Later that evening in Brenda's appartent, Rhoda told them what they had discussed.

"Sally told me I should think of something to do that I've always wanted to but have been scared to. I'm going to write three things on peices of Paper and you guys do it too. then we will each pick one thing and Just do it. Suzi, I want to impress that for you it needs to be with-in reason. No running off to get married, or scaling the school walls!" Suzannah pretended to be offended and shocked but she couldn't help laughing.

"I promise, Aunt Rho." They each wrote down three things then drew. Brenda picked, 'Call Woody Allen' Suzannah chose 'Perform at an open mic night at the Gaslight Cafe in Greenwhich Village.' Then it was Rhoda's turn.

"Well here goes…. I'm going to Paris for the weekend." A few days later, Rhoda had her passport. She was pretty nervouse so she tried to talk Brenda into going with her. In the end it was Joe who talked her into it when he came by to try and talk Rhoda out of it.

"I can stay with Angie for the weekend.", Suzannah said. Brenda already had a passport because she had mistakenly thought that she needed one for a trip to Hawaii. The day before they were due to go, Brenda changed her mind.

"I really can't afford it, Rho. But you should still go!"

"I don't know, Bren. Alone?" Sally came in about that time to see how everything was going for the trip.

"Sal, you've flown all over. How safe is Paris for a Woman alone?", Rhoda asked.

"Honey, the Vatican isn't safe for a woman alone. But you still should go. You'll be fine. And you'll have a great time." Rhoda was finally talked into going and that night, Suzannah and Brenda were helping Rhoda finish packing. While they were helping her decide on dresses for going out at night, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!", said Suzannah. She ran to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?… Bess! How are you?!" It had been a few weeks since she'd talked with her friend. Bess had tested out of her senior year and was now in College.

"Well, can you come up this weekend and meet me in Vegas?", Bess replied. Suzannah liked that idea, no matter what the reason was. Suzannah had visited her friend in San Fransisco last summer. Rhoda had been sent there by one of her clients to get some ideas for their window and Suzannah had been able to go along and stay that week with Bess's family. Other than that, the two friends hadn't been able to see each othe in about a year.

"I Would love to,Bess. I don't know if I can though. My Aunt's flying to Paris for the weekend. I don't know if she'd want me flying somewhere too while she's gone.

"Please just ask her! I want you at my wedding!"

"Wedding?! Are you Kidding? Is it the guy you were telling me about?"

"Yeah! It's Mark. We're leaving tomorrow and heading to Vegas to the wedding chapel! See if you can get there! I really want my best friend with me!"

"What about your family?", Suzannah asked, uncertainly to which Bess replied,

"I'm going to call when we get there. Phyllis would freek out. You know she doesn't like Mark. She doesn't even have a good reason. He's her boss's nephew. She doesn't like his long hair either. And she doesn't think he's smart enough or good enough for me. Please, Sue! I need someone to support me. Plus I could use your help with my hair."

"Well, I can tell he makes you happy and that is what I care about. I'll talk to to my aunts and see what I can do. I'll call you back in a few."

"Ok, Sue. I'll be by the phone. I'm at Mark's so here's the number." Bess rattled off the number and Suzannah wrote it down. Then they said goodby.

"So what was that all about,Kiddo?", Rhoda asked.

"Well, you see….um…", Suzannah suddenly wasn't sure how to begin."

"Spit it out,Suzi!", Rhoda urged.

"Yeah. It can't be THAT bad.", Brenda added.

"Well, Bess is eloping tomorrow. She's asked me to fly to Las Vegas and meet her there to be a witness."

"Oh, gee. I don't know,Sweetheart. That's awfully far away,and I'm not going to be in the country."

"Wait a sec, Rho. I can go with her. It's not nearly as expensive to go to Vegas as it would be to go to Paris. It's her best friend's wedding.",Brenda said. Rhoda thought for a minute.

"Well, as long as Brenda's going with you, I guess it's all right for you to go."

"Oh, Thankyou, Aunt Rho! Thankyou, Aunt Bren!", Suzannah exclaimed, hugging her aunts. Then she went to the phone.

"By the way, What does Phyllis think about this?", Rhoda asked. Suzannah hesitated before replying.

"I don't know."

"I'm guessing, she doesn't know about this at all?", Rhoda said knowingly. Suzannah nodded slowly.

"Well, I shouldn't allow you to be a part of Bess's deception, but considering how Phyllis feels about me, I'm assuming that her impression of this young man isn't anymore accurate. I think it's great that you want to support your best friend." Suzannah grinned at Rhoda and then called her friend back to tell her the good news. Then Rhoda told her to call Sally to get help with getting the last minute tickets. Sally was more than glad to help. The next day, Rhoda, Brenda and Suzannah were sitting with their suitcases waiting for Rhoda's plane. Suzannah's and Brenda's wasn't for another hour. It was a good thing that this was a teacher's conference day. Since Rhoda was going to be away, Suzannah's teachers had been good enough to meet with her the day before, after school. Sally came over to them and said,

"I wanted to see you off. I can't stay too long because I have a flight to Florida in half an hour." Rhoda hugged Sally and said,

"Thanks for everything, Sal!" Sally hugged Rhoda back and then turned to Suzannah and Brenda.

"You two have fun in Las Vegas, but not too much fun.", she said with a wink.

"Thanks for the help, Sally!", Suzannah said, giving Sally a hug.

"Don't mention it. I was glad to help. Gotta go now. Bye!", Sally replied as she headed towards her gate. Rhoda's plane was called and she turned to hug her neice.

"Have fun this weekend, Darling."

"You,too.", Suzannah said. Then Rhoda turned to Brenda and hugged her so hard she couldn't breath.

"Rhoda, You're only going for a weekend. You don't have to hug so hard."

"I'm not hugging! I'm holding on! Bren, I'm scared. Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Rhoda, You're going to Paris. You'll have a great time! And Suzannah and I will be fine. Now go! They're boarding!"

"Will you two wait on line with me? I'm nervous to wait alone."

"Sure.", Brenda replied. Suzannah picked up her suitcase and followed. Soon, Joe came up with flowers.

"I wanted to see you off! I still think you're crazy but If this is what will make you happy, I won't stop you."

"Suzannah, Brenda, Have a great trip to Tahoe. I'll see you when I get back." It took a moment but Brenda caught on when Suzannah nudged her and they headed to their gate, after Suzannah gave Rhoda one more hug. a few hours later, they were in Vegas. They took a taxi to the wedding chapel that Bess had said she was getting married at. They were quickly approached by a long haired hippie-type.

"Hey. You must be Suzannah and her aunt Brenda. I'm Mark."

"Hi, Mark. I'm Brenda. Nice to meet you.

"I'm Suzannah. Bess calls me Sue. Where is Bess?"

"Oh, she's in the powder room. I'm supposed to send you in when you get here. I guess that would be now. Follow me." Mark led them to the powder room. Brenda turned to Suzannah and said,

"Hey Suz, I'm just going to wait out here and then find a place to sit."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Aunt Bren." Suzannah headed into the powder room.

"Bess?!"

"Sue! You made it!", Bess called then came over and gave her friend a big hug.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss this if I could help it!"

"Can you help me with my hair? And then help me decide between these dresses?" Suzannah agreed and the two got to work. About an hour later, it was time for the ceremony. Bess was now wearing her hair in a french twist and had on a beautiful Burgandy dress and gold shoes. she had on gold cascade earrings and a gold tassle necklace with a gold charm bracelet. Suzannah handed her a present.

"I stopped in the gift shop on my way up here. I found this and wanted to give it to you.

"Sue, It's so pretty! You didn't have to. But thanks!", Bess said as she hugged her friend, tightly. The present was a charm with two linked hearts. Suzannah helped Bess put the charm on the bracelet and then they headed down to the chapel to meet Mark. The ceremony was beautiful. Suzannah thought she'd never seen her friend so happy before. Even after meeting him for that short time, seeing them together it was easy to tell that Mark was perfect for Bess and they loved each other very much. After the ceremony, Brenda and Suzannah both hugged Bess and Mark.

"You better take good care of her. If you don't you'll have to answer to me.", said Suzannah to Mark, half joking.

"I promise. I will.", Mark replied sincerely, pulling his wife close.

"Thanks for coming, Sue. It ment alot to me. And thanks for coming with her,Brenda.

"No thanks needed. You'd have done the same for me.",Suzannah replied.

"Hopefully I will, someday when you meet the right guy."

"Congratulations to both of you. I'm really happy for you.",Brenda said.

"Well, I guess we better get to our motel. I'm so happy for you Bess. Call me when you can and let me know how it's going."

"I will. Love you,Sue.", Bess said, hugging her friend once more.

"I love you,too. Nice to meet you,Mark."

"Likewise.", Mark replied. Then the couple headed off in one direction while Suzannah and Brenda headed off in the other. The next day they had an afternoon flight out. They spent the first part of the day seeing the sights. At 3 o'clock, they headed to the airport to go back home. Sunday afternoon, they went to the airport in New York to meet Rhoda's plane. They watched the passengers get off one couple at a time until they saw Rhoda walking towards them talking to an old lady.

"Rhoda!", Brenda called.

"Brenda! Suzi! Bonjour!", Rhoda said, hugging them both.

"How was Paris?"

"It was wonderful. A little Lonley, but wonderful. I walked and then walked some more. I had coffee in a little sidewalk cafe. How was Vegas?"

"It was groovy! And Mark was really nice. I could tell he really loves Bess. The next day we explored Vegas before we had to come home. It was so much fun."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Kiddo. And What's new with you?", Rhoda asked, turning to her sister.

"Oh, hey. You know how you were so excited to say you were going to Paris for the weekend? Well said it again and I can top it.

"Ok. This weekend I flew to Paris."

"Woody Allen called!", Brenda shot back!"

"No! Tell me about it!"

"Well You know when I called him his answering service answered and I gave my name. Well today, he called me back. We talked for ten whole minutes!"

"What did he say?", Rhoda asked.

"Well, he thought it was really stupid that you flew to Paris for only a weekend!" Brenda replied causing Rhoda and Suzannah to laugh.

"Oh, and Aunt Rhoda. I'm going to perform next Thursday at the Gaslight for open mic night.

"Oh,Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to hear you."

"Thanks. I'm nervous, but that's why I have to do it,right?"

"Right!", said Rhoda and Brenda together. Then the three of them went to the baggage claim.

"I have presents for you both. They're in my suitcase.", Rhoda said When they got back home, Rhoda got into her luggage and brought out a pretty floral scarf for Brenda and a purple Beret for Suzannah.

"Thanks, Aunt Rho! I can't wait to wear this to school on tomorrow."

"And I'll wear the scarf to work.",Brenda added. None of them felt like cooking, so they all headed out to eat at a nearby diner. They talked and ate before heading back home to get ready for bed. They were all exausted from the full weekend of activity. They all agreed that it had been worth it though. It had been a crazy but fun weekend.

 **Well, There's chapter 35. The next chapter will cover The Ultimatum then I'll have one that deals with Mary losing her Job and Suzannah getting one. By the way, Bess testing out of senior year actually could happen. My cousin did that. Plus I could see Phyllis being on board with her Little Bess doing that because she'd be so proud that her little darling was smart enough to do that. and that would explain why Bess is suddenly in college instead of high school. Thanks for continuing to read! Please Reveiw! They are much appreciated!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Well, here it is, the beginning of the true end of Joe and Rhoda. Hope you like how i portrayed this episode! Please read AND review! Enjoy!**

A few weeks later, Rhoda was sitting at her drawing table, stressing over scetches for her latest window dressing job. Suzannah was still at school. Rhoda had been working from home again lately. Myrna had met a guy and left to get married. His job had sent him to Dallas ,Texas, so Myrna could no longer work for Rhoda. Right after that, Rhoda's land lord had decided to raise the rent. Rhoda wasn't making enough to both pay the rent on the office and the appartment, plus support herself and Suzannah. So she had to let the office go. Rhoda was deep into her work when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes! Brenda was is it?" Brenda came in and said,

"Hi Rhoda, I just thought I'd stop by and…"

"Brenda, I have no time to talk you you right now. Do you know I have been up all night trying to come up with an idea for my Martindale's window and this morning I finally got with one. But the phone has been ringing off the hook since 8 o clock. Poor Suzi had to get breakfast at the bakery around the corner. She was so sweet about it but I felt so if I don't getthis entire series of sketches finished by tomorrow, I could lose this job! And possibly my mind! What do ya need?" Brenda was taken aback.

"Well, I just wanted to chat with someone.." the intercom buzzed and Rhoda got up with an annoyed growl.

"But, I think I'll just look elsewhere.", Brenda finished. Rhoda sighed.

"No, Brenda, I'm sorry. Please stay. In fact you can make yourself some tea."

"Thanks.", Brenda replied.

"Water's hot.", Rhoda added as she went to the intercom.

"Yes!"

"Hello this is Carlton, your doorman."

"Oh, Carlton. My nerves are on edge right now. Really. So I have no time for uh, foolishness."

"This is important. I have something to tell ya.", Carlton slurred.

"Please don't let this be something dumb!",Rhoda said.

"It's really important.", Carlton insisted.

"Ok. What is it?", Rhoda sighed.

"You haven't been putting your garbage down the shoot properly." Rhoda stared at the intercom, then let out a scream which resembled a siren.

"Oh. I better go. I think we're having an air-raid drill!", Carlton said then clicked off. Brenda coaxed Rhoda to join her on the couch. They talked for a little bit then Rhoda said.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late for my appointment with Dr Fox. Well, I'm just going to have to call and cancel. That's all. I have too much to do. It's not doing one bit of good anyway."

"Really?", said Brenda, sounding dissapointed.

"Well, the first couple of times it seemed to be helping a little bit. But when Joe and I stopped going together, things just went downhill.", Rhoda said as she picked up the phone to call the counciler. It turned out that she'd have to pay the fee either way so she just decided to go.

"This is the last time though, Bren. It's a complete waste of time." Brenda helped Rhoda on with her Jacket and Rhoda headed out. Later that afternoon, Suzannah came in. She was Surprised to find Brenda waiting for her.

"Hi Aunt Bren. Where's Aunt Rho?"

"She went to see your Uncle Joe. Apparentely he hasn't been going to the last three counciling sessions."

"Oh no. That can't be good.", Suzannah said, concerned. Brenda just nodded. Suzannah worked on her homework and then Angela came over for awhile. While Angela and Suzannah were playing their guitars, Rhoda came in. Angela took one look at Rhoda's face and tactfully said,

"I think I better go home and help get dinner ready."

"Ok, See ya later, Angie." Suzannah said. After she left, Suzannah turned to her aunt.

"Aunt Rho! What happened?"

"Yeah, How'd your talk with Joe go?", Brenda added.

"Well, Girls, I gave him an ultimatum. I had to. We can't keep going on like this."

"What kind of ultimatum?", asked Brenda.

"Well, I told him if we didn't get together more often, and not just when he feels like it, that I'm going to start seeing other people."

"Oh, Aunt Rho! How did Uncle Joe take that?"

"I'm going to start seeing other people.", Rhoda replied simply.

"Oh Rho!", Brenda said mournfully.

"There's more.", Rhoda added.

"What?", Suzannah asked.

"I have a date tonight.""

"What?!", said Brenda."

"With my marriage counciler.", Rhoda continued. Suzannah and Brenda stared at her in shock. Later that night, Rhoda's neice and sister were waiting with her to meet Dr. Fox. At about 7:30, Carlton anounced him on the intercom. When he knocked on the door, Rhoda answered it.

"Hello.", Dr Fox said

"Hello. Well, I feel kind of silly asking you in." They talked awkwardly and then Rhoda realized she'd forgotten to introduce him.

"Dr Fox, This is my sister, and my niece."

"Ah yes. Brenda and Suzannah."

"Well, I'll uh, just be a second. Brenda why don't you get Dr Fox a drink.", said Rhoda. Then she headed back to the bedroom to get her wrap.

"Nothing, thanks. And please, call me John." Brenda and Suzannah sat on the couch with Dr Fox. Then the psycologist turned to Brenda.

"So Brenda, what's the biggest problem in your life right now." Suzannah looked at the man in shock, but Brenda proceeded to tell him all about her on again off again romance with accordian player Nick Lobo. By the time she finished, she was crying. Suzannah took her hand while Dr Fox gave her some Kleenex. There was a knock at the door just then. Brenda wiped her eyes as she went to answer it. When she saw who was on the other side her eyes got really wide.

"Joe!" Suzannah came up behind her and said,

"Uncle Joe! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Bren. Hiya, Suzi. I need to see Rhoda.", Joe walked into the appartment and saw Dr Fox.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rhoda."

"Oh, man. She must be really bad off if you're making a house call." Dr Fox tried to explain, but Rhoda came in just then.

"Well, I guess we can…. Joe!"

" Well, I guess I'll be going now. I have alot things I need to do."

"I'll help.", said Suzannah.

"Ok. We can order pizza and eat while we do those things. Nice to meet you Dr. Bye. Call me later,Rho", said Brenda as she headed out the door.

"Have fun, Aunt Rho. I'll see you later tonight!"

"Ok,Bren. Bye,Suzi!", Rhoda replied. Then they were gone and Rhoda was alone with these two men and an awkward situation. A few hours later, Rhoda knocked on Brenda's door.

"Well, how was it?", asked Brenda.

"It was alright. It's just really wierd dating someone who's not Joe, ya know."

"It was just a one time thing though. Right Aunt Rho? Joe will come to his senses.", Suzannah said, trying to encourage her Aunt. Rhoda shook her head sadly.

"No,Baby. I don't think he will this time." Suzannah looked at Brenda whose eyes were just as wide as her own.

"Rho, what are you saying?", Brenda asked. Rhoda sighed.

"I really think it's over."

"Aunt Rho! You don't mean that!", Suzannah said.

"I do. Joe is content to just stay in limbo. This won't work. I have to face it." Suzannah and Brenda went to hug Rhoda. She hugged them back and said,

"I need to talk to Mary. Suzi, can you stay down here for awhile?" Suzannah looked sadly at her aunt and said softly,

"Sure, Aunt Rho."

"Thanks,Kiddo.", Rhoda replied. Brenda walked her sister to the door and hugged her once more, saying,

"Take as long as you need. If you need to be alone after that, Suz can stay with me tonight."

"Thanks Bren. I'll be fine. I'll come down for her or call when I'm through." Rhoda then headed up to her place. She changed out of her fancy clothes and into her robe. Then she sat on the couch and dial her best friend's number.

"Hello!", snapped the voice on the other end after a few rings.

"Mare. It's me. I hope I'm not desturbing you or anything."

"No,no,no! ….who is this?"

"It's Rhoda!", Rhoda replied.

"Oh Rhoda! I didn't recognize your voice! I have this towel around my head!"

"Ah,Mary. Still trying to look like me,huh?", Rhoda quipped. Mary laughed and said,

"Oh, Rhoda! I miss you! How are you?" Rhoda sighed and replied,

"Well, that's why I'm calling you,Mare. I,I really need to talk."

"Uh, sure. What is it? Is Suzi ok?"

" Oh yeah,Kid. Suzi's fine. This is about something totally different. Ok. Well an awful lot has been happening here. First off,I gave Joe this Ultimatum,right? And,well , the bottom line is, we're seeing other people. And, uh, well, this is gonna sound bizzarre to you, but tonight, I went out with my shrink. Want to hear something even more bizzare? It wasn't that terrible. At least I had a couple of dreams to tell him."

"Awwww, Rhoda.", Mary said sympathetically.

I really need some clear thinking and you always know what to say. You always look at a problem and see right through to the nub. So whataya think,Mare? Tell me my life isn't over. Tell me I can get along without Joe.", Rhoda pleaded.

"Rhoda,Rhoda. Your life isn't over! You can get along without Joe.",Mary reassured her.

"Ya still got the touch.", Rhoda said, gratefully. The two friends talked for another hour, and after the call ended, Rhoda felt much better. She decided to make herself some tea and then she called Brenda who came up with Suzannah. Brenda made some tea for herself and Suzannah made a cup of cocoa. Then the three sat down and talked until they were exausted and decided to get ready for bed. Rhoda was still anxious about her future, but it helped to know she wasn't alone.

 **Well there you go! That's the last chapter I'm going to do for season 3 episodes but there will be a transition chapter which will include Rhoda's visit to Mary when she loses her job. Then on to the season four story lines. again All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Well, this is the transition chapter between seasons 3 and 4. However, it also has some stuff from the final episode of the Mary Tyler Moore show and a tiny mention of the final episode of season 3 of Rhoda. Please Read AND review! Hope you enjoy it!**

A couple of months later, Suzannah came into the apartment and flopped on the sofa. Rhoda and Brenda weren't too far behind her. They had just returned from a weekend in Las Vegas and they were exausted! Brenda's on again Off again boyfriend, Nick Lobo had once set Rhoda up on a blind date with a lounge singer named Johnny Venture. Although Brenda had met a guy named Benny Goodwin and was no longer dating Nick, Johnny was still nuts about Rhoda. He wouldn't leave her alone. This time, he had wanted her to help him spice up his act and re-design his costumes. Rhoda agreed as long as there were no strings attached. A weekend in Vegas would be fun. Besides, Johnny paid for three round-trip tickets for Rhoda, Brenda, AND Suzannah, so it was also a free trip. It had been a whirl-wind weekend and Rhoda had been able to finally convince Johnny that she wasn't interested. At least she hoped she had. When Rhoda and Brenda sat down next to Suzannah on the couch she turned her head to look at her aunts and said,

"I can't move. I would like to go take a nap, but then I'd have to get up off the sofa and that would require moving." Brenda and Rhoda chuckled that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?", Rhoda called out.

"It's me,Gary!" Lately, within the last few months, Gary had mellowed out a bit. Suzannah figured it was because he was feeling more secure these days. He really was more like a little brother to Rhoda and a big brother to Brenda and Suzannah. However, neither of them was in the mood for company at the moment. The three girls sighed tiredly but Rhoda called back,

"It's open! Come on in,Gar!" Gary walked in and leaned on the cabinate.

"I just came to see how the weekend with Mr Excitement was."

"Fun but exausting. I just want to sleep for a week!", Suzannah replied.

"But the suite was incredible! And we all got a fruit basket.", Brenda added.

"Oh. And Johnny got my aunts up on stage as part of his act!", Suzannah said. Rhoda gave her neice a look as Gary replied,

"No kidding? How was it? I bet you two were phenominal."

"I still don't know HOW I let him talk me into it. It was so embarrassing! I was a complete clod!"

"Oh, come on Rho! You know you had fun! It wasn't so bad.", Brenda insisted."

"Well… I guess it was kinda fun.", Rhoda admitted.

"Well, I had fun watching them!", Suzannah said. Before anyone could respond there was another knock on the door and a voice called out,

"Hey Suz! Ya back?" Suzannah leapt off the sofa and said,

"Angie! Just a second!" She opened the door and the two friends hugged like they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Rhoda chuckled and said,

"Well I guess she can move now." Brenda nodded and said,

"Best friends can work magic ,apparently."

"Suzannah! I couldn't wait for you to get back! I just found Friday that that record shop, The New Groove is hiring. I already put in my application! You should apply too! We could work together!", Angela said in one breath.

"Oh Aunt Rho, could I?", Suzannah begged.

"Oh, I don't know, Suzi. Can you handle a job on top of your schoolwork and other activities?"

"I could! I know I could! The extra rehearsals for the school play don't start for awhile and even when they do I could work around them. And Mrs Albourne only calls me to baby-sit on Saturday nights when she goes out. Very rarely on other evenings. I could use more spending money. Pleeeease?"

"Well, I guess I don't see any problem with you just picking up an aplication. If you get an interview and are offered the job, we'll go from there.", Rhoda agreed. Suzannah and Angela hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"We can work together! This will be SO much fun!", Angela exclaimed. Suzannah replied,

"I know! I know!" Then she threw her arms around her aunt and said,

"Thankyou,Aunt Rho! Thankyou,thankyou!"

"Hey,The New Groove? That's right next door to my store!", Gary said.

"See, Rho? It would be safer that way. Gary would be right next door.",Brenda reassured her.

"I could bring her home after work if she gets off when I close the store.", Gary offered.

"That's really sweet of you,Gar, but lets not get ahead of ourselves,Folks. She hasn't even applied yet and the job isn't a sure thing." Seeing a hurt look on her neice's face she quickly added,

"I have no doubt that you can do the job, Darling. But several teens are going to be applying for that job and only a select few will be hired."

"I understand. I'll try not to get too excited too soon.", Suzannah promised. The next day after School, Suzannah Rode the Bus to The New Groove and got an application. She headed home to fill it out and then Rhoda took her back to turn it in later that evening. Two days later she was called in for interview. The interview was on Friday. Friday evening, the phone rang. Even though she wasn't supposed to hear about the job for another couple of days, Suzannah excitedly went to answer it.

"Hello?… Oh, hi Mr Grant…. Yes. She's right here. Just a minute. Rhoda, It's Mr Grant." Rhoda looked up in surprise. She hadn't spoken to Mr Grant since her wedding. Lou never called. Rhoda took the phone from her niece.

"Hello,Lou? How are ya? Is everything ok?… Oh no!… What happened?….Why would he do that?…. He kept TED?! Ted BAXTER?….. What was he thinking? No. Mare hasn't called me…. Well,she probably would have evenutally ,but you called first. She wouldn't not tell me about something like this. How is she taking it?….. Of course, I'll come! Mary needs me!…. Lou, you don't have to pay for my ticket. I can get the money together. Mary's my best friend. I'd do anything for her…. Well, ok then. Thanks. Call me as soon as you book the flight and I'll head out. I'll pack in the mean time….. Oh? Well, under the circumstances, I won't let that be a deal breaker. I'm not sure how much help she'll be though. You know how she is. If you can get her to come, I can put up with her for Mary's sake. Alright. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Lou." Rhoda hung up the phone and Suzannah looked at her curiously.

"What was that about,Aunt Rho?" Rhoda sighed.

"WJM got a new Program manager. He's been making changes right and left. He just fired everyone in that newsroom except Ted Baxter." Suzannah's eyes widened.

"You are kidding me! EXCEPT Ted? The guy is obviously new there! Or a complete chump!"

"Both, I think. Hey, Kiddo, Lou told me that Mare's pretty upset even though she's trying to hide it right now. The Kid needs me. Lou's gonna book a flight for me. I need to make sure you can stay with your Aunt Bren this weekend."

"Aunt Mary needs you,Aunt Rho! Of course you should go! I'm sure I can stay with Aunt Bren! I'll go ask her while you pack! We'll be right back." Suzannah headed down to Brenda's before Rhoda could say anything. A few minutes later Suzannah returned with Brenda.

"Rho! Is it true? Did WJM really sack everyone?", Brenda asked the second she was through the door. Rhoda came out from the bedroom with a pair of pants which she folded

"It's true,Bren. All except Ted Baxter."

"How did THAT happen?", Brenda asked.

"That's what I intend to ask when I get to Minniappolis. That is…..", Rhoda looked at her sister and contintued,

"Bren, can you keep Suzannah? I plan to stay as long as Mary needs me. I'll probably come back monday morning. She'll still be working all next week. Lou said the last day was next Friday."

"Sure,Rho! Go. Be with Mary! I'll hold down the fort here.", Brenda assured her. Rhoda hugged her sister and said,

"Thanks,Bren! I knew I could count on you." Suzannah and Brenda helped Rhoda pack. Soon, the phone rang.

"Hello?", Rhoda answered, and after a pause,

"Hi Lou…. Ok so tomorrow morning at ten? And you'll meet us at the airport?… OK. I won't call her then, but if she calls me I'll just be her sounding board but not mention seeing her soon….Ok. Alright. Thanks,Lou. See ya soon. Bye." Rhoda hung up and turned to the others. So I leave tomorrow morning at Ten. I should probably be at the airport by nine."

"Suz and I will ride to the airport with you.",Brenda offered.

"Thanks,Bren. I'd like that. I'll need to get my mind off seeing Phyllis for two days."

"Phyllis is going too? You left that part out before.", Brenda said.

"She didn't tell me either, but I figured it out from hearing her side of the conversation. Aunt Rho? Can you play nice this weekend?", Suzannah teased her aunt. Rhoda put on a mock serious expression and replied with an exagerated sigh,

"Well, It won't be easy, but I guess I can try for Mary's sake."

"That's the spirit. Now try to remember that this weekend when Phyllis is being her usual wacky self.", Brenda quipped. The next day, Suzannah and Brenda rode to the airport with Rhoda and waited with her till her plane arrived.

"Aunt Rho, tell Aunt Mary I'm thinking of her and give her a hug from me.", Suzannah said as her aunt prepared to board.

"From me too.", added Brenda.

"Oh, I will! I will. Thanks for waiting with me, you two.", Rhoda replied as she hugged them both and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Sorry we won't be able to meet you when you get back.",Brenda said.

"Oh no! That's ok! See, Sally returns around that time from her flight, so she can ride back with me. We haven't seen much of each other lately because she's been flying out so much. It'll be good to see her.",Rhoda assured her.

"Oh, bring her by the bank if you can. I miss her.",Brenda pleaded.

"I'll ask her.", Rhoda promised. They called Rhoda's flight a second time, so she hugged her family one more time, then boarded the plane. She returned Monday, hoping she had really helped Mary the way she needed. Mary hadn't chosen to move to New York as Rhoda had offered. At least not yet. Rhoda understood. Mary was going through enough changes right now. She didn't need to add moving to a whole new city to that mix right now. Even if it was the same city as her best friend. Rhoda had Just brought her carry-on since she was only going to be gone for the weekend, So she when to the snack bar across the aisle and bought a coffee to drink while she watched for Sally. She didn't have to wait long. She had barely sat down when she heard a voice call out,

"Rhoda!" Rhoda turned towards the voice and broke into a grin.

"Sally!" Sally came over and the two friends hugged.

"It's been WAY too long!",Sally said

"Aww, I know. I've missed you, too. Oh I'm supposed to ask if you have time to stop by the bank that Brenda works at. She'd love to see you too. Unfortunately, Suzi's at school right now.

"That's ok. I'm free today. I was hoping we could go grab lunch and maybe just spend the day together? Are you busy?

"Well, I have some sketches I'm supposed to have finished by Wednesday but Those are going pretty well so I think I could take the day off. Sure."

"Great. Let's go see Brenda first and see if she's free for lunch." The two women headed out of the airport and to the bank. They had lunch with Brenda and then went to a couple of stores to window shop and Walked around Central Park. They even went to the Zoo. About three or four hours later, they came back to Rhoda's appartment. Luckily Carlton had fallen asleep, so they were able to avoid him. Suzannah had gotten home and was working on her homework with Angie.

"Hi Sally! We haven't seen you in absolutely ages!", Suzannah said, running over to give the stewardess a hug. The woman hugged her back and said,

"I know. It's great to see ya,Kiddo." Sally stayed and talked for a few moments then Brenda came in and gave Sally her bag. Brenda had offered to keep the bags so Sally and Rhoda wouldn't have to carry them around. Sally thanked Brenda and hugged everyone goodbye before heading home. Angela left soon after to go home for dinner. Rhoda and Suzannah got dinner together with Brenda's help and they all sat down to eat while Rhoda told them about the weekend.

"It was good that I went. Mary was really upset. She tried to hide it at first,you know, keeping up a happy front. Phyllis wasn't helping matters at all. She was acting like it was all about At one point, I hate to say it, I put my foot in my mouth with her."

"Uh oh. What did you do?"

"Well, I'd just asked Mary how she really was doing and before Mary could respond, Phyllis got all offended that I was in the car all the way from the airport with her and then I was with Mary for 5 seconds but I didn't ask how Phyllis was and I asked how Mary was right away."

"You're kidding. So what did you say?"

"Well, that's where the foot in the mouth comes in to play. I asked how Bess was….Then I asked how Lars was." Brenda's and Suzannah's eyes got really wide and Suzannah said,

"You didn't!" Rhoda nodded and replied,

"I'm afraid I did."

"You actually forgot that Lars died? After Suzi went to the funeral?".Brenda asked.

"I know. I know. I was just so comepletely appalled that Phyllis would say something like that at a time like that. Although, I shouldn't have been surprised. It was Phyllis, after all."

"So what did she say?", asked Brenda.

"Oh, she got her revenge. She asked me about Joe even though she had heard what had happened."

"Wow. Then what happened?", Suzannah asked.

"Well, after that Mary was trying to be the peace-maker as always and started trying to entertain us. Can you believe it? I told her to stop that. That we were there for her. That's when Phyllis started acting like it was some big contest between us. Like it was all about who could be the better friend instead of what we could do to make things better for Mary. I pulled the Kid aside and basically gave her the permission she needed to let it all out. But Phyllis came over and demanded she get a turn."

"Oh brother!", Suzannah said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes! I was hugging Mary, and Phyllis came over and tapped me on the arm, hard. I gave her a look but that didn't deter her, so I turned Mary over to her to avoid a scene that would make things worse."

"Unbeleivable! Although what did we expect. The lady practically ignored her own daughter at her husbands funeral!"

"I'm just glad I most likely won't have to see her again for years if ever."

"Well, how's Mary now?", Brenda wanted to know.

"Ok,concidering. I have a feeling this is going to be a terrible week for her. For all of them."

"So did you find out how Mr Baxter got to keep his job while the others didn't?

"Oh yes! Are you ready for this one, folks? He played up being a loving devoted family man who needed the money more to support his young family. He brought all of them, including the dog, into the office! He coached Georgette on what to say to get the best results. That creep of a program manager bought it, hook, line, and sinker."

"Totally bogus!",said Suzannah.

"I know. But that's what happened." The three finished their dinner and cleaned up. Then they just relaxed the rest of the evening. On Wednesday, Suzannah recieved a call. She had gotten the job. She was to start the next Monday. Suzannah excitedly hugged her aunt and then ran across the hall to tell Angela. Angela said that she'd gotten a job thereto. The two girls hugged and screamed with excitement over working together. Brenda was out for the evening so she'd have to find out the good news later. The next Friday rolled around. Rhoda couldn't concentrate on her sketches very well because she was thinking about Mary. Rhoda waited till ten PM, New York time, then she called Mary.

"Hello, Mary? How're ya doin',Kid?…. Oh, do you need to call me back?…Oh Ok… How was it today? Really…. Aww,Kid. I know. I know. Aww, Mare. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there for you right now…. I know, but I still wish I could have been there tonight. It's hard only being able to talk to you on the phone at a time like this…. Yeah. I'm glad too. Listen Mare, I meant what I said. There are alot of oppertunities here in New York. If you don't find something in Minniappolis soon and want to make a new start somewhere else, you are more than welcome to come stay with me and Suzi or even Brenda for awhile. She has that extra bed, ya know….Ok, well if you change your mind, You'll always be welcome…Ok,Kid. I better get off too. I have to go work on some sketches for the Macey's windows. Seriously,Mare, call me anytime. I'm here…. Ok. Love you…. G'bye." Rhoda hung up and then went over to her drawing table to work on those sketches. She looked at them and sighed. It was getting harder and harder to stay on task these days. More and More, her heart just wasn't in it. But, she might as well get to work. This was her job and there was nothing she could do to change that, was there? If there was, Rhoda didn't know what it would be.

 **Well, there is chapter 37. The next chapter will deal with the first episode of season 4. Thanks for reading! And once again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, here is the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks!**

About a month later, Rhoda and Suzannah were folding laundry together before Suzannah had to leave for work. There was a knock at the door.

"Brenda?", called Rhoda.

"Yeah,Rho!",Brenda called back

"Yeah, Ok!", Rhoda called, then nodded to Suzannah who went to open the door.

"Hi Rhoda, Hi Suz! I was just in the Lobby and Carlton gave me the mail.",Brenda said coming through the door.

"Oh yeah. Thankyou.", Rhoda replied.

"Anything for me?", asked Suzannah. Brenda checked through the pile.

"Let me see. Oh, yeah. Looks like there's a letter from your old friend Vanessa." Suzannah grinned. She didn't hear from Vanessa or Auggie very often, so this was a treat. They all still kept in touch, but they each had their own lives. They rarely talked and hadn't seen each other since she had left Minniapolis. Auggie had especially lost touch once he got a girlfriend. Suzannah was glad she hadn't lost contact with Bess that way when she moved. Suzannah reached for the letter and thanked her aunt. Brenda looked at the pile again and said to Rhoda,

"Ooh, you got a free sample."

"Oh? What is it?", Rhoda asked. They opened the box and Brenda said,

"An empty bottle of after-shave. Carlton's been drinking the mail again." Suzannah giggled. Another knock came to the door and a voice shouted,

"It's me,Gary!" Rhoda opened the to find Gary standing there with his coat on over his shirt but with no pants on.

"Hi Rhoda. You got a skirt I could borrow?"

"Sure, Gar! I'll get you one!", Rhoda said without batting an eye as she headed to bedroom. Suzannah stared at Gary in shock for a second before recovering and saying hello to him. After greeting her Gary turned to Brenda and said,

Brenda, That sister of yours is one great Lady! I mean, a guy comes and asks to borrow her skirt and she doesn't even bat an eyelash, Now that is class."Turning to Rhoda who had returned with the skirt, he added to her,

"Do you realize you didn't even bat an eyelash?" Rhoda handed him the skirt and replied,

Gary, this is New York city. I've seen it all. Why would I ask?"

"Gary, Why do you wanna where a skirt?", Brenda asked to which Rhoda added,

"When I KNOW Brenda will ask."

"Well you see, I have straight hair and I like to curl it a little with a hot comb.", he said and then continued on with a play by play of what he did with the hot comb. Rhoda finally interupted and said,

Gar, why do you need a skirt?"

"Yeah,get to the point.", Suzannah added.

"I sat on my hot comb. I'm going to the doctor. I can't get my pants on. It hurts. Alot."

"I almost sat on Aunt Rhoda's curling Iron in Minniappolis. Luckily she stopped me in time." Gary got the skirt on and then walked over to the others.

"What do ya think?" Rhoda shrugged and said,

"You're beautiful."

"You look like a Scot. All you need is a tam and a set of bagpipes.", Suzannah added. Gary shot her a look.

"Thanks." Then, turning to Rhoda and giving her a quick friendly kiss he said,

"Well, you saved my life." Then he headed out the door as Rhoda replied,

"Or, started you on a new one." Then she opened a letter and read it.

"Boy. Ya know if he shaved his legs they'd look better than mine?" Suzannah giggled but Rhoda's smile quickly faded as she read the letter.

"What is that?", asked Brenda, who noticed the smile leaving her face.

"A letter."

"Yeah?"

"From my Lawyer. It's nothing important." Suzannah didn't buy that for a moment and neither for that matter, did Brenda.

"Come on, Aunt Rho! What does it say? You can tell us!"

"Rhoda, your face changed when you opened it."

"No it didn't,Bren. It's nothing."

"No, I know that look. It's the same look you had when we were kids and we had those identical ducks and you came and told me that my duck died. Remember? It's that same look, Rhoda." Rhoda ignored her and picked up her laundry.

"Wait a minute! If they were Identical, how did you know it was my duck? It was Your duck that died, wasn't it!", Brenda said, angrily.

"My divorce is final.", was Rhoda's reply. Suzannah looked at her aunt sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder. Brenda was still fixated on the duck,however.

"I can't beleive you told me my duck died when it was really yours!"

"Brenda, I'm telling you my divorce is final!"

"You owe me a duck!", was Brenda's response.

"Aunt Bren! Are you even listening?", asked Suzannah, not able to beleive that her other aunt didn't seem to care as much about Rhoda's divorce as she did that stupid duck. Rhoda sighed.

"I'll get you a duck."

"Thankyou.", Brenda replied. Then, it seemed to register what her sister had been saying.

"Rhoda! Your divorce is final?"

"Yeah. Here's the paper." Brenda looked away,afraid to look at her sister for fear of upsetting her more. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Bren. It's ok, Love. You can look at me. I'm fine. I mean, I knew, you know, already, that the divorce was final. It's just seeing it in black and white." Suzannah hugged her aunt as Brenda also put her arm around Rhoda and said said,

"Aww, Rhoda. If you wanna cry, go ahead. It's ok." Rhoda pulled away from Suzannah and Brenda and said,

"I don't feel like crying."

"What do you feel?", Brenda replied.

"I feel like, I feel like hitting." Brenda stood back and turned her cheek.

"Ok, Rho. Go ahead, give it your best shot."

"No,Bren. I don't me hitting a person. I mean things."

"That sounds safer.", Suzannah replied.

"I think that's a great Idea. Here, hit this pillow."

"Oh no, Bren. I feel silly."

"Oh, come on! Hit it hard! You'll feel better." Rhoda was finally talked into it and once she started, she couldn't stop. She threw the laundry, then the papers on the table, then more pillows. Finally she yanked down the beads in the doorway. by then she was laughing and she and Brenda were all tangled up in the beads.

"I can just see the headlines! Two sisters strangled by beads!" Suzannah was laughing too, as she helped her aunts detangle themselves and get up. Then she looked at Rhoda and sighed.

"Ah, man! Aunt Rho! I loved those beads!", shevlamented.

"Sorry, Baby. I needed an outlet. But you still have yours. You can put them up in the dorm next year."

"Ok. Do you feel better now?", was the response.

"Yeah, I think I do." Then turning to Brenda she added as a knock sounded,

"Thankyou. Thankyou. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted. Thankyou." , as she headed to answer the door. When she opened it she covered her mouth in surprise. It was Ida. Brenda came up and the all three hugged. Then Suzannah screamed,

"Grandma Ida!", and ran over to join the hug. They all three lifted Ida off the ground and jumped up and down with her. Ida suddenly stopped smiling and said,

"Hey. I dreamed of this moment for a year. It was nothing like this!" The other three laughed and put her down.

"Oh what a surprise! I am So happy to see you!", Rhoda said.

"Me too, Oh!"

"What's wrong?", Rhoda asked, confused.

"The bones sticking out of your back.", Ida replied. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Ok. So I dropped a few pounds. Go ahead and say it. Say I'm too thin."

"You look fine. For someone who hasn't had a decent meal in a year.", Ida said with a shrug. Suzannah decided to step in before a fight broke out.

"Grandma Ida, where's Grandpa Marty?"

"Oh, he's still in Miami. I came back early to get the appartment aired out. He'll be back in a few weeks."

"Ok. Oh! I'm gonna be late for work! I better go!" Suzannah said.

"When did you get a job?", Ida demanded to know.

"It's at a new record shop called The New Groove. I started last month."

"I don't know about this. Do you know what kind of people hang around places like that?",Ida said.

"Ma. Leave her alone. She's doing great there. Her boss would never let anything happen to her."

"That's right,Grandma Ida. I love my job." Suzannah kissed her Grandma and her aunts and said.

"I'll be home at a little after eight, Aunt Rho. Bye Aunt Bren. Bye Grandma Ida. I'm glad you're back." Rhoda waved and said,

"Bye, Darling. Have a great day at work." Suzannah and Angela got back that night to find Gary, Benny, and Johnny Venture all at the appartment. Ida was not happy. Suzannah arrived just in time to hear Ida say to Gary,

"You're looking better to me every minute." Then Brenda came up and said,

"Ma, Ma, Benny's a very nice guy."

"Oh you don't have to explain to me. You have your friends and Rhoda has hers. Hopefully Suzi has made normal friends at that school of hers."

"Grandma Ida, This is Angie.", Suzannah interupted.

"Nice to meet you, dear.", Ida said before turning back to her daughters.

"I'm not going to tell you what you're doing wrong with your lives." She grabbed her coat and purse and then added,

"But if you would like to know, I'll be waiting at the appartment with a VERY long list!" With that she took off home. It was all silent for a few moments, then Angela spoke up. Turning to Suzannah she asked,

"Is your grandmother always that abraisive?"

"Yes. But she's not so scary once you get to know her. When she has an agenda, she can't be turned away from it, even to be polite when introduced to someone. She'll be nicer to you next time, I'm sure." Angela nodded a bit nervously. Benny and Brenda then left on their date. Angela left as well to go get her stuck around for a bit longer. It took an hour but they finally got rid of Johnny Venture. Turning to Suzannah and Gary, Rhoda said,

"Phew! I thought I had finally convinced him to leave me alone after the Vegas trip. I guess not. That man just does not give up!"

"Well, at least you'd never be bored with him around. I mean, he IS called Mr. Excitement." Rhoda sighed and said,

"Gary, go home."

"Ok. See ya Rhoda. Bye Suzi!"

"Bye,Gar!", she replied. Rhoda just waved and then turned to her neice.

"Hey, Suzi, I need to talk to your Grandmother. I don't want to leave it like we did."

"Isn't it kinda late?"

"Oh, she'll still be up. My mother will not rest until the entire appartment has been aired and put back in order."

"May I come with you?", Suzannah asked pleadingly, "I've missed her too." Rhoda shook her head.

"Next time, Kiddo."

"Why?", Suzannah asked.

"I really need to talk to her on my own this time. I promise, we'll all go over there one night next week,ok?" Suzannah looked dissapointed but said,

"Ok."

"Gary is just downstairs and the Porticellis are just across the hall if you need anything. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok, Aunt Rho. Love you."

"Love you, too. I won't be gone long. Don't worry. Bye, Baby."

"Bye." Suzannah settled down to work on a science project for school. True to her word, Rhoda was back just a couple of hours later. The next week, Rhoda, Suzannah and Brenda went went over to Ida's and Marty's appartment. Marty was still in Miami but they had all talked to him several times and he said he was looking forward to seeing them all. They thought it was a bit odd that he was staying there for so long,but they all chose to let it go for now. They were just glad that the whole family would be back together again soon. Suzannah felt that her world was nearly back to normal and that made her feel great.

 **Well now we are in season 4 and Ida is back! next chapter will have Rhoda getting the costume shop job! Thanks for reading! again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Well here is chapter 39, folks! We are getting close to the end here. Only 3 chapters left after this one! Hope you all enjoy this! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

One day, a few weeks later, Suzannah came home from work at the record shop to hear other voices besides her aunt's. She walked inside and grinned.

" Aunt Rho, I'm home! Hi, Aunt Bren! Hi Grandma Ida!"

Brenda smiled and waved.

"Hiya, Suz! You're just in time to hear the good news!"

"Ok. What is it?"

"I got a raise.

"Oh, terrific!", Rhoda said.

"Aunt Bren, That's marvelous!"

"Yeah, I can't beleive it! I am now making $650 a month! I know that doesn't sound like a lot to you, Rhoda, but its alot to me!"

"No, Bren. That sounds like alot to me." ,Rhoda replied. Ida gave her youngest daughter a hug and said,

"Hey, sweetheart, I am proud of you! That sounds just wonderful. Doesn't it sound wonderful,girls?" Suzannah nodded. Rhoda said,

"Yeah. Yeah,Yeah,Yeah. That's, uh, wonderful." in a tone that meant just the opposit. Suzannah shot her aunt a concerned look. Brenda turn and looked at her sister for a moment and then said,

"Rho, Something strange just happened. Your voice said 'wonderful, but your face said 'Go eat a rat.'"

"Yeah, Aunt Rho. What gives?", Suzannah added. Rhoda shook her head and said,

"Ah, no, Bren. I'm happy for you. I really am. It just suddenly struck me,my little baby sister is making more than I am.

"Oh no, come on,I'm not!", Brenda reassured her.

"Yes,yes, you are,Kiddo." Brenda paused for a minute then said,

"Well, alright. So I'm making a little more money than you. But Rhoda, all I've got is a job. You've got a wholecareer! Something you're really good at. Something you really love!" Rhoda sighed and said,

"There's just one problem. Lately I am NOT loving it a whole lot. I mean, It's boring." Ida came over to look at the sketch.

"It's not boring. It's not very good. But it's not boring."

"What I'm saying is, I've been window dressing for twelve years now, right? I've done all there is to do. I've dressed every dummy in , what am I talking about. I mean, window dressing is all I know, so…", Rhoda said dejectedly.

"No it isn't! Come on, Rho! You went to art school, you studied alot of different subjects there, not just window dressing. There are a million things you could do."

"Don't listen to her. You have a good job here. Stick to it! Wait till something better comes along.", Ida said in her usual pushy manner. Rhoda shot her mother a knowing look.

"You mean like Marriage." Ida shook her head.

No! Not like marriage. Marriage!" Rhoda rolled her eyes. But, she couldn't help thinking that her sister was right, even if her mother wasn't. Maybe it WAS time for a change. A few days later. Rhoda asked her niece,

"Hey, Suzi? What time do you go to work today?"

"I have to leave in a few minutes. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to stop by your Aunt Bren's with me for a minute on your way out. I have something I need to talk to both of you about." Suzannah shrugged.

"Sure. Everything ok?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's great!" Suzannah grabbed her purse and jacket and the two headed out. When they got downstairs Rhoda knocked on the door and called out,

"Brenda, you in there?"

"Yeah, Rho!", came the reply. The door opened to reveal Gary.

"Hi, Rho. Hi Suzi."

"Oh, hi, Gar! You're here ,too! Good!", Rhoda answered.

"Hi, Gary. Hi Aunt Bren! I'm just stopping by on my way out. I'm about to head to work."

"So what are you guy doing?"

"Gary's trying to sell me some clothes.", Brenda said, gesturing to a pile on the bed." Rhoda and Suzannah looked through the items.

"Ooh, nice blouse.", said Rhoda. Gary shrugged, looking at Brenda.

"Maybe it is a blouse. I don't know. I thought it was pants." Suzannah giggled and said,

"Really?" Gary shrugged again sheepishly. Rhoda looked at all of them and said,

"Ok, well, I have a very big announcement to make." They all sat down. Suzannah at the Kitchen table and Brenda and Gary on the bed.

"Ok. So what is it?", asked Brenda.

"Ok. Let me put this right. Well, I just made a drastic change in my life."

"She bought a bra!", Brenda said to Gary. Rhoda laughed and said,

"No,Brenda! Well for the last few days, I've been giving alot of thought to what we discussed the other day."

"Yeah?", said Brenda

"Wait,what,what what?", Gary cut in.

"Oh, I've just been really bored with window dressing,Gar. So I've decided to change careers."

"No kidding.", said Gary.

"Really, Aunt Rho?", Suzannah piped in.

"Yeah. Really. No kidding. So today I went to the employment agency and they are sending me on alot of job interviews."

"Hey great!", said Gary and Suzannah nodded, grinning.

"Terrific! For what? For what?", asked Brenda.

"Oh! Art Director, Costume Designer. Packaging Designer,Brenda, they said I had alot of talent in all these areas. So, by this time next week, I will not only have a job I love, I will know what it is!"

"Aunt Rho, That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!", Suzannah said, giving her aunt a hug.

"I'm happy for you too,Rhoda.", Gary added.

"Yeah, this is fantastic!", Brenda said.

"Ah, thanks you guys. I'm really excited."

"I have to go to work now though. I'll see you all later.", Suzannah said. Then, grabbing her purse, she headed out the door.

It didn't quite work out the way Rhoda thought it would. three weeks later, she still hadn't found a job. In fact, she was to the point that she'd actually accepted money and groceries from her mom and sister. Sometime, a week after that, Brenda was stopped in the lobby by her neice on her way home from work. Suzannah had just gotten home from work herself and had found her aunt in pretty bad shape.

"Aunt Bren, You HAVE to talk to her. She hasn't left our appartment for days. She barely talks to me and I've been doing all my own cooking. I can't take it anymore! She's scaring me!" Suzannah's eyes filled up as she said that. Brenda pulled her into a hug and said,

"Suz, it's ok. I'll come up with you and see what I can do. It'll be ok. She'll be find, I promise." Brenda then followed Suzannah to the elevator and they headed upstairs. Suzannah headed over to Angela's to give her aunts some time alone. Brenda knocked on the door.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah, it's me,Rho!"

"Come on in!" Brenda entered and saw that her neice had been right. Rhoda was still in her PJs and robe and was on the couch watching game shows.

"Hi.", she said.

"Hi.", Rhoda replied flatly.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothin. Wanna join me?" Brenda switched off the tv and turned to her pathetic looking sister.

"Rhoda, I want you to look at yourself! You have not left this appartment for days! you can't do this! you have Suzi to look after! She's been raising herself lately! And You are scaring her to death! I mean you aren't even trying to get a job!"

"Brenda, my dear? What you do not know is that last Wednesday, at 3:15 PM after pounding the pavement for a solid month, I, Rhoda Morganstern Surrendered. Really. liturally I stood in the middle of Times Square with a white handerchief in my left hand waving it furiously and said, 'I give up!'

"You really did that?", Brenda asked increduously.

"Yes. And you wanna know the most depressing part? There was someone standing right next to me doing the same thing." Brenda sighed and pulled her sister up off the couch

"Ok. Rhoda you have got to snap out of this! Suz still needs you! You have to pull yourself together!", shaking Rhoda hard, she added,

"You cannot give up do you here me?!"

"Brenda, I'm unemployed. Not deaf!"

"It's ok, Bren. There are just no jobs! I've looked. I've been around to everyone who's looking for help!"

"Ah! But have you been to talk to people who aren't looking?" Rhoda gave her sister a withering look, and went over to the other couch and burried herself in a pillow

"Rhoda, Listen to me! You think that nobody wants you?"

"They don't.",Rhoda said from under the pillow.

"They just don't know that they want you! Rhoda, create a job. Not just a job, a career! Knock on doors!Push your way in if you have to! That's the Rhoda I love! The pushy, obnoxious Rhoda! " Rhoda slowly sat up and said

"I don't know if I have it in me anymore,Bren."

"Oh, Sure you do! You can still be rude!",Bren replied.

"Sure you can, Aunt Rho!", said a voice from the doorway.

"Suz, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Angie's.", Brenda said.

"I came back for my I was worried so I thought I'd come check on you two. Aunt Rho! You need to get out there and show them what you got! If they can't see it, MAKE them see it!",Suzannah insisted.

"Well, how do I start?", RHoda asked, starting to like the idea. Brenda thought for a minute.

"How do you start. Ok, I got it! I got it! You know the kinds of careers you want, right?"

"Yeah.", Rhoda replied uncertainly.

"So you go through the phone book. Look through it and write down all the names of places you think might fit in!" Rhoda still hestitated.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!", Brenda said as if she was talking to a dog."

"Yeah, Brenda. Your energy is inspiring! You're right, girls! I shouldn't give up. Starting now I'm gonna create a positive attitude. I'm gonna leaf through this book and set my sites on becoming a..a…. Blacksmith.", Rhoda said as she landed on a page. Suzannah giggled and said,

"That's the spirit,Aunt Rho!" Rhoda looked at her neice and smiled. Pulling her into a hug she said,

"Thanks for not giving up on me,Kiddo. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's ok. I'm just glad you're ok now."

"Bren, Thanks for smacking some sense into me! I really needed that!" Brenda hugged her sister and said,

"Anytime. Now lets get to work! You've got a career to create!" They all looked through the phonebook and wrote down the possibilities. Several days later, Brenda was helping Suzannah with her history project. Rhoda came in wearing big feet and carrying her heals.

"Aunt Rho! What in the world happened to you?!", Suzannah said, shocked.

"It's a long story,Darling. The short version is, I got a job!" Brenda grinned and said,

"Rho, That's great! Where?"

"Well, girls, starting tomorrow, I will be working at Doyle's costumes! I'm on commission instead of a salary but It's a job and I know I'll be terrific at it!" Suzannah got up and hugged her aunt.

"Aunt Rho, That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Baby!"

"So, Rho, now will you PLEASE explain the giant feet?". Brenda pleaded. Rhoda laughed and proceeded to tell them the whole story. The next week, it was getting close to closing time when, Suzannah walked through the door of Doyal's costumes. She nervously walked up to the man at the desk and said,

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my aunt." Without looking up from the ledger, Jack replied,

"What do ya want me to do about it?" Suzannah backed up a little and said,

"She works here. Rhoda Morganstern?"

"Oh. Ok. Sure. MORGANSTERN! Some kid's here to see ya! Says she's your neice!" Pretty soon, Rhoda came out of the back with Ramon behind her.

"Hiya Suzi!"

"Hi Aunt Rho. I just got off. Are you ready to go?"

"I'll be about another half hour. You could come back and watch if you'd like. Maybe you can be the model. Ramon can't fit into the Witch costume."

"Sure.", Suzannah replied with a smile. Rhoda then turned and said,

"Oh. Ramon, Jack, This is my neice, Suzannah Morganstern."

"Hi, Kid", Jack said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm glad you will model. I get tired of wearing fur. And they all itch!", said Ramon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both.", Said Suzannah. Then she followed Ramon and Rhoda to the back. Half an hour later they were heading out.

"Ya know, Mr Doyal kinda reminds me of Mr Grant, only twice as grouchy!", Suzannah said. Rhoda thought a moment.

"Yeah. I can see that. He's not so bad once ya get to know him, though." Suzannah smiled and said,

"I had fun tonight! I'm glad you found a job that you like,Aunt Rho!"

"Thanks,Kiddo." Then Rhoda hailed a cab and they headed home for supper.

 **Well, There ya have it,folks! Rhoda's on her new career path! again all reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Next chapter will be up hopefully on Friday! Catch ya later!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40! Can you believe we've come this far?! Ok, So this was the hardest chapter for me to write. That is because I really had to work to find an explanation for the missing sibs in the Home movies. It was fun though! Hope you guys like where I went with this. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few of months later, Rhoda finishing up her breakfast and Suzannah and Brenda were looking out the window.

"I don't beleive this ,Rho. Twelve inches of snow in three days! Boy if this keeps up, Ma'll need a parascope to see where she's going.",Brenda said. Suzannah and Rhoda laughed.

"Right." said Rhoda as she got up from the table and went to put her dishes in the sink. Then she added,

"Boy,when I get home tonight, I'm going to change into my coziest flannle pajamas,make myself a delicious cup of hot chocolate, and then, curl up in front of a blazing…. oven."

" Hey,sounds far out! I'll join you!"

"Sure,Kiddo! I always like having you around. Besides, we can share body heat."

"Not tonight you're not!", said Brenda with a grin.

"Why?", Rhoda asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Bren. Why? It's too cold to do anything else!", Suzannah added.

"Friday night. Morganstern night!",Brenda replied.

"Oh No!",Rhoda lamented.

"Yeah. We all have to sit around the table and chew the brisket."

"I don't wanna go!",whined Rhoda. Brenda rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh come on it won't be that bad! So we'll have the same old conversations again, we'll be a little bored. The important thing is, I'm leaving early."

"What?!", Rhoda exclaimed.

"I have the one excuse Ma will except. I have a date." Rhoda shot her sister a look and Brenda added, "Benny." Rhoda huffed and said,

"Brenda, this stinks! This is totally unfair! Brenda, I don't want to sit there all by myself alone with them!"

"Hey, What am I? Chopped liver?", Suzannah broke in, indignantly."

"Oh, no. Sorry, Kiddo. At least you'll be there to keep me from going insane! But I honestly don't know if I can take another night of sitting around at Ma and Pop's with nothing to do! It's SO boring!" Brenda gave Rhoda a pointed look and Suzannah said,

"Uh, Aunt Rho? You do realize you sound like a bratty adolesent, right? No offense, though."

"Mmm. You're right, Suzi. Look at this. We should be ashamed,not wanting to spend time with our parents."

"We don't spend time. We do time.",Brenda said.

"Aunt Bren! You're as bad as she is!",Suzannah said, shocked at her Aunts' behavior.

"It's true, though, Kiddo.", Rhoda insisted.

"Yeah, Suz. What would you call it?"

"Weeeelllll….",Suzannah began, but she was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", Rhoda called out.

"It's me, Gary.", a voice replied.

"Just a sec!", Rhoda said as she went over to the door. Then, opening it she added, "Come in. Come in. It's cold."

"Rhoda, do you have any food I can eat?", Rhoda stared at him and said,

"As opposed to food you can wear?"

Don't joke with me. I haven't been out to buy any food since this storm hit." Gary replied. Rhoda nodded and said,

"Oh Sure. Help yourself." Gary walked over to the fridge saying,

"Thankyou."

"Sure. But Gary, tell me, what have you been living on?",Rhoda wanted to know.

"Mainly chocolate pudding sandwiches.",Gary said matter of factly

"Eww. Wouldn't the bread get all soggy?",Suzannah asked

"Yeah. I can't take it anymore. That's why I'm here."

"Brenda,just suppose we were honest with Ma and Pop, and told them that we do not find these evenings together interesting. What's the worst that could happen?", Rhoda said. Brenda thought for a moment then said,

"The worst? Well, Ma would take Pop's hand and say, 'Maybe this will entertain you girls.' , and then they both dive out the window." Rhoda just stared at her sister with a deadpan look. Suzannah's eyes got very wide. Then Rhoda turned and asked Gary his oppion. He didn't have much to offer. Rhoda turned back to her neice and sister and said,

"Well, tonight, I'm just gonna tell them. It's silly for us to keep going up there when we have nothing to say to each other."

"Oh come on,Rhoda. You're not really gonna say that.",Brenda demanded.

"I sure am!",Rhoda insisted.

"Face to face?", Brenda asked incredulously.

"Nose to nose!", came Rhoda's determined reply.

"Wow!", Brenda said,impressed. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, Who is it?", Rhoda called.

"Exact change only!", was the reply.

"What?", Rhoda asked her sister, confused.

"Oh, It's Benny.", Brenda clarified. She answered the door.

"Hiya,Benny. Come on in!"

"Hey.", was his reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm on the way to my toll booth,Right, so I thought I'd give you a ride to the bank."

"Aww, Benny! That's so sweet!", Brenda replied. Getting a nudge from her sister, she added,

"Hey, if you have time could you drop Rhoda off too?"

"Sure.", Benny, agreed.

"Thankyou! Great!", Rhoda said.

"Hey, listen,Ben. You might as well take me too. My store's just a couple of minutes from Rhoda's.

"If you're in a rocket ship.", Rhoda retorted." This started an arguement which Benny interupted by saying.

"Alright, alright, I'll take Gary, but we need to leave right away. Suzi, do you need a right to school?"

"Thanks, Benny, but no. My friend, Angela's dad has a car that drives in snow. He'll take us. In fact, I better go. I'm supposed to meet Angie and her dad in the lobby.", Suzannah said as she started putting her coat and other winter things on. Then she kissed her aunts and said goodbye to Gary and Benny and headed out with Rhoda calling after her,

"Be careful! We'll get you from work on the way to the Bronx!"

"Ok, Aunt Rho! Bye!", came the faint reply.

Later that night, they had eaten dinner and dessert and were sitting around with nothing to say to each other. Benny was very late because his car had broken down. finally after Martin had told Brenda for the second time in half an hour how pretty her hair was and Ida had asked Suzannah for the fifth time what she was studying in school, Rhoda said,

"This is the MOST boring conversation I have ever heard." Ida shrugged and said,

"No different than any other night."

"True,Ma! That's so true. And that's our problem. I mean, I'm just as guilty as the four of you. We seem to have difficulty talking about real things. Like, oh, feelings, emotions. It seems we're always stuck talking about the surface stuff."

"Yeah, You know,Rhoda's right. Some families really relate."

"Like The Ingalls family.",Suzannah cut in." Brenda nodded.

"Or, The Waltons. The Waltons do it every week. Why cant we talk like the Waltons?" Martin crossed his arms and said,

"Ok. Rhoda, The cow is sick." Suzannah laughed at that, but Rhoda gave an exasparated sigh and said,

"Now you see, Pop? Everytime I try and bring up something serious, you make jokes. Now look, remember when Bren and I were little kids? And even Arnold and Debbie?", Rhoda added with a look in Suzannah's direction before finishing with,

"It seems to me we used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, lets do that!Let's talk the way we did when we were kids.",Brenda said.

"When we were kids. Ok, I'll start. Now that we finished dinner who needs to go make boom boom?" Rhoda was feeling very frustrated now.

"Pop, Will ya quit! I really mean it!"

"Yeah, Martin. You're getting on my nerves too." Ida admitted. Brenda stood up.

"What Rhoda means is in alot of ways, we don't know that much about each other. And we should. I mean, if you can't confide in your family, who can ya confide in?"

"Don't look at me. I do my part. I always pump you girls for information."

"Ma, I don't mean giving and getting information. I want to know what's going on in there. Your fantasies, your hopes. your dreams. Everybody's got dreams. You've got dreams. I've got dreams."

"Hey, Rhoda, Listen. Rhoda,Why don't you start. What's your fantasy?"

"Mine, huh. Ok. Well I've got so many. Ok. Here's one. I would love , someday,to be able to be in a room all by myself and thouroughly enjoy the company." Brenda smiled and said,

"Gee, ya know. I've felt that way."

"Have you?", Rhoda asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to say anything. I thought it would sound dumb.

"No. It doesn't, Aunt Bren. I get it. I've felt like that too."

"No, Sweetheart. That wasn't dumb, it was lovely. Wasn't it Ida.

"I, I guess so. I just don't understand it. I never want to be alone.

"Well Ma, what would you want?"

Yeah, come on,Ida. I want to hear too."

"Yeah, Please tell us, Grandma Ida."

"Well, You promise you won't laugh?"

"We promise."

"Well Ok.", Ida said then proceeded to tell them about her fantasy about being the star of a big musical production surrounded by chorus boys dressed as eskimos and Fred Astair as her leading man playing a canadian Mountie. They all held it together nicely until she finished then they all laughed.

"What's so funny? I bet I could have done it. If my dancing career hadn't been cut short so tragically."

"Why Ma? What happened?", Rhoda asked.

"I had to give up tap lessons to go into the third grade."

"Ma you really know how to tap dance?", Brenda asked.

"Of course. I'll show you." Ida climbed up on the coffee table and showed them a tap number. She was actually really good. Suzannah and her Aunts and Grandpa couldn't beleive their eyes! They gave her a big round of applause when she finished.

"Now what's yours,Pop?", asked Rhoda.

"Well, alright. If you really want to know. I want to be remembered. I want to do something. I want to create something, discover something. I don't know, that people would remember forever. It doesn't have to be big. It could be small. Just something that people would see and say, 'That Marty Morganstern. I bet he was a nice guy.'" Rhoda was touched and walked over to her father and gave him a hug, saying,

"That Marty Morganstern. He is the nicest guy." Suzannah came over and joined in the hug. Then Martin said,

"Come on Brenda. How about yours.

"I'd like to punch Farrah Fawcett." The others all burst out laughing and Rhoda said,

"Oh, come on Bren. Serioulsly."

"Seriously! I deserves it. I mean, she makes life unbearable for anyone with hips."

"True.", agreed Rhoda.

"Ok, Suzi, Honey. It's your turn.", Martin said

"Mine. Ok.", Suzannah began nervously."

"It's ok, say what you feel.", Rhoda encouraged her neice.

"Well, I'd like to perform on stage with John Denver. I mean I know I'm not really good enough and I'm going into a feild where I can really help people with my music, but it would be amazing just once."

"That would be pretty incredible."

"Brenda agreed."

"Ok, before we get to round two, who's up for ice cream?"

"Oh, yes! I'll get the bowls.", Rhoda replied. Rhoda then found the glasses and also Brenda's Oveltein mug. After going back and forth over whose mug it really was, Martin suggested looking at the old home movies.

"Come one. It'll be fun! Brenda get the screen. Ida! Guess what we're gonna do?"

"Oh, Did the girls go?", Ida called back. Suzannah made a disgusted face and said,

"Grandma! Come on! I'm at that awkward stage! Old enough to know what you meant by that but too young to hear it!" Rhoda and Brenda laughed Grateful to their neice for releaving the awkwardness.

"No, Darling, we're gonna show the home movies." As Rhoda and Brenda were setting up the screen,Ida came back out and said,

"When you look at the movies, remember, I don't photograph as good as I am." Eventually they got the screen and projecter set up, and they all sat down to watch. Suzannah had fun hearing about all the moments in the reels. She loved seeing her Aunts as kids but she was disappointed that her dad wasn't in most of the videos. She figured it was because he was always mad at his folks back then. Plus, at age ten, He probably thought he was too big for Ring around the Rosie. Debbie wasn't in many either. Suzannah couldn't understand she was out of town for the anniversary. Since she was shy, she also may not have wanted to be in some of them. Suzannah figured she might have been scared of the drunk taking the movie of Ring Around the Rosie so she was probably sitting as far away as possible, maybe with Suzannah's dad. They all enjoyed the movies until finally, the bulb on the projector burnt out.

"Aww can you fix it? I really want to see the rest of the movie!"

"Yeah, Me too!", Brenda added.

"Please Grandpa?", asked Suzannah.

"You'll come in two weeks,you'll have another meal with us. I'll have a new bulb."

"Aww, yeah. Can we make it sooner?", asked Rhoda

"Sure. How about next week?", Ida replied.

"Yeah. That's terrific.", Rhoda said and Brenda and Suzannah agreed. Then Suzannah said,

"Aunt Rho, Aunt Bren. I can't get over your hair back then! And those clothes? Unbeleivable!"

"I know, Sweetheart. But you have some pretty wild styles in your generation too.", Rhoda replied.

"Yeah but at least our hairstyles aren't that crazy."

"Um, one word. Afros!", Brenda said.

"Yeah, but I don't go for those." Everyone laughed, then Martin cleared his throat.

"Uh, Listen. I'm.. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Pop. Don't appologize. You had no control over the bulb burning out.", Rhoda assured him.

" No, no,no! It's not the bulb. I wanna appologize for what I said before."

"What are you talking about?", asked Brenda.

"You know, when we were all talking about our dreams,and I said I wished I could create something to be remembered?"

"yeah.", said Rhoda.

"Well, I made a mistake. I mean here I was talking about creating something special when your mother and I already did that. Twice.",Martin elaborated, then looking over at Suzannah who looked a little hurt, he quickly added.

"Actually four times. And one of those creations gave us the most special gift. Our granddaughter."

"Awww.", said Ida and the girls as they got up and wrapped Martin in a group hug.

"Aww, Pop, I love you! You are so beautiful.", Rhoda said, while Brenda added,

"Me too, Pop."

"You're the best grandpa in the world.", Suzannah piped in. They all kept hugging until Ida called out over the din,

"Stop hugging!" everyone let go in surprise.

"I can't breath!", Ida added.

"Oh. Oh! We'll hug away, alright?",Rhoda said, Then, Martin and the girls bent down low and hugged so Ida wouldn't be squashed. Suzannah never wanted to let go. She had a family who loved her and they all loved each other. This was the best feeling in the world.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Again, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Only two chapters left! Catch ya later!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, Here is chapter 41! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

About a month later, Rhoda was hard at work in the shop. She had three jobs all needing her attention at once and that afternoon she had accepted another huge job from a preist who was putting on a benifit for his school. It was fiddler on the Roof and not only would she have to make costumes for all the cast of humans, she would be required to make a cow costume. She was in WAY over her head. However, she refused to admit it! She'd blown off Brenda for lunch and would only be able to get home on time tonight, was if she took all her work home with her. And on top of everything, she had a feeling in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something about tonight. She was looking over the logs when the door opened.

"Hi, Mr Doyle. Hi Aunt Rho!"

"Hi, Kid.", Jack said in his usual grouchy tone. Then he headed to the back to check on Ramon

"Hiya, Baby. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Um, Aunt Rho, I got off early today. Angie and I are going to see Godspell tonight. Remember? We talked about it and you said I could go and my boss let me off early." Rhoda had a blank look on her face.

"It's ok. You've been really swamped lately."

"So what are you doing here at the shop?"

"Well, something happened at school today and I couldn't wait till you got home to tell you."

"Oh, yeah? What happened?", asked Rhoda. But she was still looking at her her work.

"Well, Jake Trumble asked me to the Prom!", said Suzannah excitedly.

"Oh really? That's wonderful sweetheart! When is the Prom?", asked her aunt, still not fully paying attention.

"It's not till May,Aunt Rho. But I want to start Dress shopping pretty soon, so I can find the perfect one. Will you take me to find a dress?"

"Uh, a dress? Yeah, sure. Dress shopping sounds like fun.", Rhoda said Distractedly.

"Well, are ya ready to head home?", Suzannah asked after an awkward silence. No response. Suzannah put her hands on her hips and said a little louder,

"Aunt Rho!"

"What?"

"Are you ready to head home?", Suzannah asked again, slightly annoyed."

"Um, yeah. Can you help me gather this stuff up and I can work from home tonight, while you are at the show." Suzannah nodded and helped gather some material together. Then, saying goodby to Jack and Ramon, the two Morgansterns went to get a cab. When they got home, Suzannah headed back to the bedroom to get ready and Rhoda settled down to work. It wasn't too long before there was a knock on the door.

"Brenda?", Rhoda called out.

"Yeah."

"Just one second." Rhoda said as she finished sewing a seam on a skirt. Then she added,

"Coming." as she went to answer the door. When she opened it she found not only Brenda but also Benny and Gary on the other side.

"We're here!", said Brenda. Rhoda stared at them and said,

"Great! Wonderful! WHY are you here?", Rhoda asked.

"Don't you remember?", asked Gary who shook the shoebox in his hand as a hint.

"Of course. Xavier Kugot's birthday.", Rhoda quipped.

"No Rhoda. These are slides from from my trip to the Bahamas. I can't wait to see 'em. Rhoda why don't you you plug in the projector.",Gary replied

"Wha-what are you saying. What projector?" The other three just turned and stared at her. Rhoda gasped and said

"I was supposed to get a projector for tonight. Right? Yeah. I was gonna get it, um Borrow it from a friend? No? I was gonna rent it from the camera rental… not there. I was going to get it from..get it from Ma! I remembered! After several head shakes to the negatives, the last answer got a nod.

"I'm sorry, guys. I've just been really busy."

"That's great,Rho. Just great! After Gary went to all that trouble to take those pictures."

"Gar. I'm sorry. I just haven't had the time."

"It's ok. It really wasn't any trouble. I was going anyway."

"Well we need a Projector here. She didn't get the Projector."

"Bren. Bren. It's alright. don't get your dandruff up. We just take these slides over to the light and hold them up like so. Bing bang boom! We view the slides just like the pioneers of old."

"Ok. Well, do you wanna eat first or stare into the light first?"

"OOh eat first.", Benny replied.

"Good. Good. You all go and eat something. Oh, and bring me back a sandwhich. I'm starved!", Rhoda said, barely looking up from the skirt she was working on. The others stared at her again. Rhoda felt that and looked up at them. Then it dawned on her.

"I was supposed to get the food too." Brenda and the guys nodded.

"I was supposed to get it from… Ma as well? No, huh? I was supposed to get it from…" Brenda flapped her arms as a hint.

"Chicken Delight!", Rhoda said. At the others nods, Rhoda added,

"Well, I have got to appoligize to the three of you. Really. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been so busy!"

"Rhoda, do you want us to just leave? We'll leave!",Brenda said

"No, no! I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay. I apparently invited you, and I want you to look at the slides. But I gotta keep working,see." Suzannah came out just then but no one noticed. Brenda came over to her sister and said,

"Listen, Rhoda. Since you're, uh, since you're so busy, Why don't we just forget friday night."

"Why, Brenda, what is Friday?"

"Really,Aunt Rho?", Suzannah asked in shock.

"No, Suz. It's ok.", Brenda said, Then, turning back to her sister, she said

"It's just my, uh, birthday."

"Oh, We don't forget that! I am going to give you a party for your birthday, that's my present to you! I'm gonna get the cake, the food, everything. And hey, listen. I really want to apoligize for lousing up lunch all week. Huh? And lousing up tonight? And for lousing up your face?", RHoda said. She had taken her sister's chin in her hand to make her look at her but had forgotten she had shoe polish all over her hands. It was now on Brenda face. Brenda sighed and walked over to the sink to clean up. Suzannah nervously approached her aunt.

"Aunt Rho, Will you still take me dress shopping this week?"

"Oh, sure, Kiddo. When are you not working?"

"I have a six to ten shift on thursday. Since you have all this overtime? Can you take me right after school?" Rhoda thought for a moment.

"Sure. That should work. Surely I'll be pretty much finished by then. I can always finish up when we get home.",

"Thanks, Aunt Rho!"

"We'll find you something spectacular.!", Rhoda assured her. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!", said Brenda. She opened the door to reveal Johnny Venture.

"Eey! The Kid sister! You got junk on your face."

"I know.", Brenda replied.

"Hi, Johnny.", Suzannah said.

"Hey, Little Lady! How's my favorite Teen Queen?", Johnny replied. Suzannah made a face and went over to put her make up on at the table.

"Johnny, what on earth are you doing here?", Rhoda asked. It turned out that Rhoda had promised to look at some costume designs for Johnny. She had, of course, forgotten about that too. While they were still arguing, Angela came by to get Suzannah. The girls said goodby to everyone and headed out. Thursday rolled around and Rhoda was nose deep in costume work. Suzannah came in at around four PM.

"Aunt Rho? You ready? Wow this place is a mess!"

"Don't remind me!", Rhoda groaned. Then added,

"Ready for what?"

"Dress shopping! You said you'd take me today before I had to go to work."

"Oh,Sweetheart. I completely forgot. The phone has been ringing off the hook today. I haven't been able to accomplish anything. I can't go today. I'm sorry."

"Really?", Suzannah asked in a voice a little louder than a whisper."

"Really, Kiddo. I'm sorry. I really am. Listen. We'll go next week. I will be all caught up by then. Things will settle down after Monday.", Rhoda said. Suzannah looked at her aunt coldly.

"Ya know what? Just forget it!", she said. Then stomped out ignoring her aunt who called out,

"Suzi, wait!" Rhoda sighed. She called Brenda and asked her to call as soon as Suzannah got back. Then she started back to work. The next night was even worse.

"Aunt Bren, I'm sure Aunt Rho will be here anytime.". Suzannah tried to reassure her other aunt."

"How can you say that,Suz? She blew you off yesterday, then Gary and Johnny the other day. My sster has been a real creep lately! All these people are here and there is no food or soda."

"Well, at least you have these decorations.", Gary said.

"Yeah. I guess. Thanks Suz.", Bren said. Suzannah hugged Brenda and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Look, Brenda. Gary and I'll order a special birthday pizza for you. We'll even order sodas to go with it. How about it? Doesn't that sound nice?", Benny said.

"Thanks guys.",Brenda said sadly. The pizza arrived and it didn't look too great. Happy birthday spelled out in anchovis and black olives is not very attractive. It did taste pretty good though. After everyone had left, Suzannah and the guys helped clean up. Then Benny and Gary said Happy birthday to Brenda and left. Suzannah turned to her aunt.

"I better go to bed. I still have to work tomorrow." Brenda hugged her neice and said,

"If it's ok, I'm just gonna stay up and wait for my sister. She'll probably be back soon."

"Ok. G'night, Aunt Bren. Love you!"

"Love you,too,Suz." It was two hours later when Rhoda finally came in. She was actually surprised to see Brenda. She didn't know why her sister was so upset. The argument escalated till the yelling woke up Suzannah. The first thing Suzannah heard was Brenda yelling,

"Your career is all there is to you!"

"That's not true Brenda! That's just not true! Ok, I've been thinking of myself lately! For a change! Is that a crime?",Rhoda defended herself.

"Can I ask you a personal question?", Brenda asked softly.

"Yeah, sure." , Rhoda sighed. Suzannah's sleep fogged brain had cleared by then and she slowly got out of bed and padded to the doorway and stood watching the scene unfold.

"How many sisters do you have?", Brenda asked angrily. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Now, you are being silly, Young Lady."

"Really? Am I really? You have one sister! One! She has only one birthday! Is that too much to ask you to remember?!"

"I cannot beleive you are doing this! You are acting like a baby. Making a big deal of a party?" Suzannah at this point couldn't beleive how insensitive her Aunt was being ,and she couldn't figure out why she wasn't understanding why her Aunt Bren was so upset and that she had every right to be. She just stood back, though, and let Brenda handle it.

"It is NOT a party it is a promise! You went back on a Promise!"

"I know.", Rhoda admitted.

"Not just to me, Rho. Not just to me! You've been dissapointing everyone!"

"Who?", Rhoda challenged.

"Gary. You told him you'd have a slide projector for him! You didn't get one! Johnny! You said you'd get his suit work on itright way. You stalled him. Suz, You promised her you'd go dress shopping with her. You blew her off! That's the worst one,Rho. You're the closest thing to a mother that kid has, and you really let her down! And what about Benny?!"

"What about Benny?", Rhoda repeated, "I didn't do anything to Benny!"

"Well you probably would have! Everybody does something to Benny!",Brenda retorted. Rhoda sighed. Brenda wasn't finished though.

" I've had it,Rhoda! I've really had! I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you!" Rhoda tried to quiet her sister but Brenda continued to rant.

"You're my only sister and you let me down on my Birthday." At the last word Brenda's voice broke and she started to looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Brenda, what, are ya crying? Over a party?" Brenda turned cold tearful eyes to her sister and said,

"It's my party! I'll cry if I want to!" With that she walked out and slammed the door. Rhoda sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the door. She jumped a bit when she heard a voice behind her.

"You really blew it,ya know."

"Suzi,Baby. I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"That's not the point Aunt Rhoda! You really let her down, tonight! Let us all down these past few weeks! You let your job take over. And you promised that wouldn't happen."

"Darling, It's four in the morning. I need sleep. I have a whole weekend worth of work to finish by Monday. I can't deal with this right now. Go back to bed, please."

"Fine, Aunt Rhoda. G'night.", Suzannah said, and then stalked back to her bed. All weekend Rhoda worked and Brenda Suzannah and the guys avoided her when she was home which was hardly at all. Monday afternoon, Rhoda came home to find her neice on the couch playing her guitar.

"Hiya." Suzannah briefly looked up and replied shortly,

"Hi."

"That sounds really good. Is that a John Denver peice?"

"Actually, it was written by Mr Tom Paxton. But John Denver did record it as well.", Suzannah smiled. She couldn't seem to help it when she talked about her music. Rhoda put her coat on the rack and came to sit by her neice.

"Listen,Kiddo. I need to talk to you." Suzannah just kept on playing.

"What about?" Rhoda sighed.

"Sweetheart, could you please put the guitar away and listen? It's really important." Suzannah hesitated for a moment, but then did as her aunt asked.

"What?", She asked flatly.

"Well, I-I need to appoligize to you. I've been a terrible aunt. Well, and sister and friend as well. I let work control my life. I let the people I love down. I had a talk with my boss this morning. He came in and found me asleep at my desk." Suzannah smiled.

"Really?" Rhoda nodded.

"Yes, really. I fell asleep after I finished the Fiddler on the Roof order. Well actually in the middle of. I had to finish that after our talk."

"Did you finish it in time?",Suzannah wanted to know.

"Yes. But just barely. But you've gotten me off track here. Jack talked to me and made me see that I'm putting everything I have into my work and that just creates a BIG mess for my life." Rhoda replied, then added softly, "And on the desk."

"Huh?", Suzannah asked confused.

"Never mind! My point is, I really want to tell you how sorry I am that I let you down. Please, Please. Will you forgive me?" Suzannah looked at her aunt for a moment then nodded and said.

"Yes. I'll forgive you, Aunt Rho." Rhoda grinned and hugged her neice tightly.

"Aww. Thankyou, Baby."

"I love you, Aunt Rho.",suzannah said when the embrace ended.

"I love you,too! Very much!" The two hugged again for a full minute and then they pulled apart. Suzannah said quietly,

"Um, Aunt Rho? There's still another person you need to appoligize to." Rhoda looked at her neice and said,

"You mean, Brenda." Suzannah nodded. Rhoda sighed and said,

"I should go down there right now."

"I'll get supper ready while you're doing that. Then I'll come and get you both. Brenda can eat with us tonight, right?"

"Sure. But what about work?"

"It was a field trip day to the meuseam for the seniors. That ended at 2PM and then there was no more school today. I knew about it in advance so I schedualed with my boss to work 2-6. I haven't been home much longer than you have."

"I'm sorry, Love. You probably told me about that, but it's going to take me a bit to catch up now that things have settled down."

"It's ok. So do you want me to make supper or not?"

"Sure. That would be great."

"Ok. How about Fajitas?"

"Ok! I think there are some soft Tortillas over there on the counter."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks,Kiddo. I may need it." Suzannah giggled and then went to get out the ingredients. She started to cook everything up but then realized she didn't have all the ingredients. She didn't want to bother Rhoda and Brenda so she went to ask Angela if she had what was needed. Her family did not, so Suzannah went to ask Gary. Gary had the onions but not the sour cream. Suzannah invited him to join them in about an hour and she went down to Brenda's place. She listened at the door to see if they were still fighting. She smiled when she heard Rhoda say,

"I love you,Kiddo. I do, really.

"I love you,too.", Brenda replied.

When Suzannah heard Brenda say,

"You're right. You really are.", in a sly tone.

She decided to knock on the door. Suzannah heard Rhoda say,

"Where are ya goin?" and Brenda reply,

I'm gonna get even." before the door opened and Brenda said,

"Come on in, Suz! You're just in time."

"Just in time for what? What are you gonna do to her." In response, Brenda brandished a pillow from the bed. seeing Rhoda take a defensive position she said,

"Uh, uh, uh! No ducking!" Rhoda nodded and braced herself for what was coming. the pillow sailed across the room and straight into Rhoda's face. Suzannah and Brenda laughed and Suzannah said,

"Alright. My turn."

"Uh, I can ground you, Young Lady. Does that not worry you at all?", Rhoda asked. Suzannah shook her head.

"Nah! You could, but you won't."

"Oh yeah? And just what makes you think that?",Rhoda said with a raised eyebrow. Suzannah smirked.

"Cause you know you deserve it!" With that she picked up another pillow and started pelting her aunt with it. Brenda joined her and they waged an all out pillow attack. Pretty quickly, all three of them were laughing hysterically and out of breath.

"Ok. Ok. I've been sufficiently punished. Are you two happy now?" Suzannah and Brenda nodded and Suzannah said,

"Oh yes! Quite!" while Brenda added,

"Very!"

"Well now that we got that settled, Suzi, is dinner ready?"

"Well, we didn't exactly have all the ingredients. I borrowed the onion from Gary but he didn't have sour cream."

"Oh, I have sour cream.",Brenda said.

"Great! We can go up and finish cooking now. Brenda, you're coming to our place for supper ,right?"

"Sure. I'd love too."

"Oh, Aunt Rho? I invited Gary as well. I mean it IS his onion. I hope that's ok."

"That's fine,Suzi. I have to make it up to him too." The three women went back upstairs and got dinner ready. Gary came up pretty soon after that. They all sat down to enjoy the delicious meal and each other's company. It was great to finally have things back to normal.

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I actually came up with the meal idea because that is what I'm having for dinner tonight. I haven't eaten yet and I'm hungry so That was on my mind at the time! LOL! Remember! ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Only one chapter left now! Thanks to my loyal readers for sticking with me!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, here's the final chapter, you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks for taking this Journey with me and the gang. Now on with the story.**

The next Saturday, Rhoda and Suzannah went dress shopping. Angela had already found her dress but she went with them to help. Suzannah tried on dresses at several different stores and finally, she and Angie and her aunt walked into a little boutique on 42nd street. And there it was. The perfect dress.

"Aunt Rho, Angie I think I've found my dress!", Suzannah exclaimed.

"Oooh, Suz, It's beautiful!", Angie said,

"Go try it on, kiddo.", Rhoda added. Suzannah talked to the sales lady who found the dress in her size and then went into the dressing room. When she emerged, Rhoda and Angela stared at her,stunned.

"Oh, WOW! That is THE dress for you, Suz!"

"Darling, you look stunning! Absolutely gorgeous!", Rhoda said. The dress was a powder blue halter dress with a sheer chiffon wrap. The other two were right. Suzannah did look stunning. She loved the dress and told the sales lady she would take it. The sales lady rung it up for her. After Suzannah had paid, The three headed out to get lunch before going to look for shoes. By the end of the day, Suzannah had found a beautiful pair of white sandles that perfectly complimented the dress plus a matching handbag. By then it was almost time for Suzannah to be at work, so Rhoda and Angela walked with her to the bus stop and waited with her till the bus arrived and then hailed a cab to take them back to the appartments.

A few weeks later, it was time for Suzannah's final performance before she graduated Highschool. She wished Bess could come for it but at least Bess and her husband and baby would be at Suzannah's graduation in a little over two months.

Suzannah was playing the role of Maria in the joint school production of The Sound of music. Her school would be joining with local junior high and elementary school for this show. Suzannah was thrilled that two of her favorite baby-sitting charges, Ryan and Janie Albourne would be in the show as well. Janie was playing Marta and Ryan was playing Kurt. Angela was in the show too, playing a nun. Opening night rolled around and Her Aunt was sitting in the third row, middle along with Brenda, Ida, Martin, Benny, Gary, Angela's parents,and of course Susie Albourne and her husband, along with the rest of their kids. Sally Galegher was also there. She got there just in time. She'd just arrived from her latest flight and was still in her uniform. She had the hardest time convincing some people that she wasn't an usher. After the show was over, everyone went to find Suzannah and the kids.

"Baby, that was amazing!", Rhoda said as she hugged her neice.

"Fantastic, Honey.", Added Martin.

"Really Suz. You were terrific! So were you Angie! And Ryan and Janie, you two stole the show."

"You were pretty good out there,Suzi.", Ida added.

"Good? She was phenominal!", Gary said. The others put in their complements to the performers as well and Susie Albourn and her husband hugged their kids. After that, the performers went to change out of their costumes and then everyone decided to go out for ice cream.

The rest of the spring seemed to fly by. Soon it was the night of the senior prom. Suzannah and Angela had both asked off of work for that day. Angela was going to come over so she and Suzannah could get ready together. Their dates would pick them both up at Suzannah's appartment. Suzannah hoped her Aunts wouldn't embarass her. Suzannah had decided to wear her hair down for prom. After Rhoda had finished with the curling Iron, Suzannah turned to her best friend.

"How does it look?"

"Fabulous!", Angela assured her. Rhoda then turned to do Angela's hair. Angela was going with an updo for the prom. Her dress was lavender and long and flowy. it was sleeveless and had a v-neck It sparkled around the neckline. Suzannah thought her friend had never looked more beautiful. They finally finished getting ready and just in time. Brenda had arrived with Benny and Gary to see them off and Angela's parents were there as well. Soon there was another knock on the door. Jake Trumble had arrived and Angela's date, Chet Paxton was there with him. Rhoda and Mrs Porticelli both took tons of pictures before their daughters finally begged them to stop. It was time to go. There would be an after party at one of the local hang-outs after the prom, Suzannah wouldn't be getting back till really late. Rhoda told her to be careful and have fun and make good choices. Suzannah promised her aunt she would and then the four teens headed out.

At one in the morning, Suzannah finally walked in. Rhoda was waiting up for her.

"How was it,Kiddo?"

"Oh Aunt Rho! It was magical! You didn't have to wait up for me though."

"Suzi, It's my job as your aunt who's raising you. I'm always going to worry. It comes with the territory."

"I know. But I'm back safely now. If you want to go to bed you can. We can talk in the morning.",Suzannah replied.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for hours! I want to hear all the details!",Rhoda said. Suzannah agreed and the two talked for another two hours before finally heading to bed. It was a good thing the next day was Saturday.

The next big event in Suzannah's life was Graduation in June. Suzannah was class Valivictorian and She'd been practicing her speach for a month now. She was very nervous.

"Darling, you'll do fine! You'll be sensational!", her aunt had tried to reassure her several times, but Suzannah just couldn't get rid of the butterflies. She was very thankful for her acting skills. Maybe she could hide those nerves when she was at the podium. She had bought a new dress for the occassion. It was a beautiful aqua-colored maxi- dress with accordian pleats, a beautiful sash and angel wing sleaves. She had chosen to wear her hair up this time. The gown would cover the dress up but only during the ceremony. After she took off the cap and gown, everyone could see the dress. The big day finally arrived and Everyone was there. Everyone included, Her aunts and grandparents, Gary, Benny, Jack Doyal, Ramon, Susie Albourne and family, Sally Gahlegher, Mary Richards, and Bess lindstrom and her husband and gave her speach and they were all impressed. After the ceremony and a few pictures taken of Suzannah and even Angela in their caps and gowns, It was time to go back to her Grandparents appartment for a party. It had more room than Rhoda's place. At the party there were plenty of cake and presents. Besides the presents from the people actually at the party, There were others to open as well. Lou Grant had sent one from LA. Mary had brought presents from Ted and Georgette, and Murray and Marie. Suzannah enjoyed catching up with her out of town friends. Mary had brought pictures of Ted and Georgettes kids and Murray's and Marie's, including ones of his adopted son. Suzannah Bess's baby had been named Harmony Sue, after Suzannah. Suzannah was flattered and couldn't get enough of holding the adorable bundle. Bess had also brought a present from Phyllis. It was a book on How to Catch a Good College Man, which Suzannah was sure she'd never read or need.

"Well you know my insisted on giving this too you.", Bess said.

"Ya know, It's hard to imagine your mother as a grandmother.", Suzannah said.

"Yeah. It's kind of a scary thought! That poor kid could be scarred for life!", Rhoda quipped.

"Rhoda!", Mary exclaimed, but Bess just laughed.

"Actually, she's somewhat mellowed out in that sense. The second she held little Harmie in her arms, she was totally taken. She sings lullibies to her and plays with her and even reads to her."

"Although, I'm not sure our kid is ready for Oliver Twist and Little Women. It probably goes WAY over her she just lies there and listens anyway. My daughter could be a genius.",Mark added.

"Or she just knows she can't win with Phyllis!", Rhoda said. They all laughed, then Suzannah said,

"Hey Aunt Mary, How's your new job going?" After being fired from WJM, Mary had been out of work for several weeks. Finally though, she'd landed a wonderful job as executive producer at Channel 8. It wasn't WJM, but it was a good job and she was good at it.

"It's going well. I get along with the rest of the staff pretty well. It's not the same family feel as it was at WJM, but I have only been there a few months, after all."

"So, Kid, have you kept up with the rest of the WJM gang?", Rhoda asked.

"Well, Ted is of course still working at WJM. Murray found a job as a radio talk show host at a local Minniappolis station but is also writing a book he hopes to get published. You already know that Mr Grant left for LA. He's city editor for the Los Angeles Tribune."

"Well, good for them.", Rhoda replied. Suzannah headed off to mingle with the rest of her friends and family. A few months later, Suzannah was packed and ready to head off to college. Her grades had been good enough to get her into Princeton. She would be majoring in Music was going to Live on campus, but she was close enough to be able to come home nearly every was going to go to Verginia State. She'd already left for college a couple of days ago, so the girls had said their goodbys then. Suzannah had already told her grandparents goodby the night before. Benny was going to drive her, Rhoda, and Brenda to the University. Suzannah wished that Gary was with them as well. Gary had gone on Vacation to Chicago several months ago and had met a girl there. A couple of weeks after he had returned, he had announced that he was selling the Jeans store and moving to Chicago to start a relationship with this girl. He had finalized the sale and left a few weeks after Suzannah's graduation. She had understood. That was afterall what her aunt had done just four and a half years ago. She still missed him though. When they arrived at Princeton, Benny helped carry the trunk to Suzannah's dorm, while Suzannah carried her guitar. They all met Suzannah's roommate, who seemed really nice. Once they got back down to the parking lot, Suzannah, Rhoda and Brenda all had tears in there eyes.

"We'll see you this weekend!" Rhoda tried to reassure her neice, which was difficult concidering she was trying not to cry too."

"Yeah, Suz! You won't be that far away!", Brenda added.

"I know. But I'll still miss you all! I won't be able to see you everyday. I'm all alone now.", Suzannah said. Rhoda took her neice by the shoulders.

"Listen,Baby. You are NOT alone. We are just a phone call away!"

"Yeah, you can call anytime you want."

"Sure, ya can.", Benny added. Suzannah smiled. She was glad Benny was in her life. Hopefully someday, she could rightfully call him Uncle Benny. He and her aunt Bren were getting closer all the time. Soon it was time for Suzannah to head into Oriantation. her aunts and Benny would have to leave. She hugged Brenda who said,

"Love you,Suz!" Suzannah whispered,

"Love you, too." Then she hugged Benny.

"Take care of my aunts, Benny."

"Sure thing,Kiddo." Then Suzannah turned to her Aunt Rho. They looked at each other for a long moment then Rhoda pulled her neice into a long tight embrace."

"I love you, Baby! So much!" Suzannah clung to her aunt just as tightly and replied.

"I love you, too, Aunt Rho! Thanks for everything!" At last, the two let go and Rhoda gave Suzannah a kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair. Then she turned and headed to the car with the others. Suzannah waved until the car drove out of sight. As she headed back into the school, she realized she had learned two things over the years. First, whatever changes came and whatever choices Suzannah made, life would go on. The second thing she'd learn over the years thanks to her family and friends, was that love really always was all around.

 **Well, this is it. This story has reached the end! Thanks so much for sticking with it! Please Don't forget to review just because this is the final chapter! All reviews are MUCH appreciated. Even on the final chapter! I will be writing a couple more MTM/Rhoda stories in the next few weeks or so. Hope you will read them to. Until next time, It's been a pleasure! Bye!**


End file.
